


如夜将至 -When the Night has Come-

by Luckymumu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 81,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckymumu/pseuds/Luckymumu
Summary: 1. 公式光X水晶公，剧情需要会有其他一些NPC2. 哨兵向导设定，世界观经由FF14原作魔改而成3. 具体设定细节涉及核心剧情，为了不影响阅读体验不详细解说4. 全文字数 大概在20w上下，周更，一周更一章（8k~1w）5. 是和Shia的双人坑，希望大家能喜欢！
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

  
09  
  
“贤人纹身，说明他是从萨雷安魔法大学毕业的学生。”光之战士坐在寝室的书桌旁，伏案思索，心不在焉地划笔，在草稿纸上反复描绘他记忆中的贤人纹身。  
房间另一侧传来声冰冷的鼻音，化作人形的弗雷模仿人类侧躺休息的样子悬在被褥上，黑色头铠下的金瞳眯成细线，甩给主人一个鄙夷的白眼：“显而易见。”  
“既然他是萨雷安的学生，证明他也是土生土长的艾欧泽亚人，和我们一样因为某种缘由才来到了诺弗兰特。”光拽着疏于打理的棕色额发苦思冥想，羽毛笔顺滑的尾尖几乎都要被他咬秃，“也就是说，很大可能……不对，是百分百和雅·修特拉他们是校友，甚至有概率是同窗！”  
沉默半晌，弗雷翻了个身，极不尊重地背对主人，嘲讽道：“真是惊为天人的发现呢。”  
“由此可推断，水晶公一心想拯救的心上人大概率也是艾欧泽亚人……”想到水晶公曾提到的心上人，光呼吸一窒，声音愈发减弱，攥成拳的手背青筋暴起。他和传闻中的那个人素未谋面，是男是女都不清楚，却有说不清道不明的妒火灼烧着思绪，纤细的羽毛笔杆也被一掰两段。  
“喂。”弗雷的呼声将光从胡思乱想中唤醒，他伸手指了指摊平在面前的书本，“帮我翻个页。”  
“这点事你自己做啊！”  
“精神向导不能干涉现实事物，不然还要你们哨兵做什么？”  
弗雷不屑地态度让光泻了火，他不悦地跺脚，还是走到床边，弯腰帮自己的精神向导给书翻到了新的一页。既然是水晶都发放的读物，还是和哨兵向导息息相关，上面会出现水晶公的画像也不奇怪，光抱紧双臂，盯着在扉页上微笑的水晶公侧像陷入沉思。  
“思春期吗？”弗雷哂笑道，在口头打击自己的主人上面，他从来不留情面。  
光轻叹口气，合上书，说道：“其实，从拉凯提卡大森林回来后我就找于里昂热谈过这个话题，毕竟大部分猫魅族都靠狩猎为生，会离开族群接受到高等教育的人口本就不多，尤其水晶公还是红发红眼，更为罕见，又同在萨雷安学习，说不定有过一面之缘。”  
“他说什么？”  
“他说根据导师不同，萨雷安学生们的学习地点也各有区别，他从师路易索瓦总是四处游历，鲜少有机会遇到同门外的学生。”  
弗雷打了个哈欠：“所以就是没有线索。”  
“不过他倒是提到了一件让我很在意的事。”光停顿片刻，走到窗边，远眺城市尽头的水晶塔，“他说，距今两年前，摩杜纳郊区也凭空出现过一座与水晶塔近似的塔型建筑，隶属萨雷安的巴尔德西昂委员会本想派出一队探险队，但据说无法和负责相关研究的核心调查员取得联系，并且水晶塔就像昙花一现，转眼消失无踪，探索活动不了了之。”  
“于里昂热还说，虽然古代文明相关的典籍中曾提到过水晶塔，但是没有详细记载，无从考证，大家本就将信将疑。水晶塔的短暂出现最终被学者们归为是空气中以太造成的视觉误区，加上巴尔德西昂委员会所在的岛屿遭遇自然灾难沉，没于海底，也没有再继续追查。”  
亘长的发言迎来终结，房间陷入难耐的沉寂，光的耳畔却塞满了杂音。他想起摩杜纳，想起萦绕在梦境中的银泪湖、水晶塔，想起始终以背影示人的红发猫魅青年……大脑快速运转，猜想如春雨般细密地落在眼前，又因为难以解释的矛盾蒸发成雾，不可追寻。  
弗雷察觉到主人精神的异常，俯身坐起，金色豹瞳将他尽收眼底：“所以呢，你究竟想说什么。”  
“我、我完全不记得两年前的事……那会我还没有现在这么忙，好奇心也重，如果听到有神秘高塔凭空出现，必定会前往探索，但是我却连一丝记忆都没有……”似是受到混沌不清的过往所困，光静如止水的面容此刻如破碎的冰湖，裂缝通往混沌，吸引他落入其中。  
而后，夜晚降临了。  
无声翻涌的黑雾将他包裹，与不详的颜色相悖，暗影的胸怀温暖安心，宛如旧友间互相鼓舞安慰的拥抱。“你不能再想了。”弗雷说，声音沉稳、沙哑，一如黑夜本身，“再想下去，你会死，不，你会面对比死亡更恐怖的永眠。”  
“我可不想浑浑噩噩地苟活。”光尝试推开弗雷的手，却只碰到几缕袅袅黑烟，他平视着那双金色豹瞳，诚恳发问，“你有头绪吗？无论是两年前出现的水晶塔，还是水晶公，我的梦，你知道些什么吗？”  
“我知道。”弗雷直率地点头答应，“我全部都知道。”  
“那你告诉我！你不是我的精神向导吗？告诉我啊！”光歇斯底里地咆哮，胡乱挥舞的手掌拨开黑雾，试图一窥究竟，但他究竟应该看什么？能看什么？谁都不知道。  
“你有没有想过，你之所以会想不起，不是失忆这种烂俗情节，是因为自身的防御机制。”弗雷平静地反问，黑雾在寝室内弥漫，金色天光被阻隔在外，“你有没有想过，是你本人亲手埋葬了曾经的回忆，是你不愿面对过去，而不是过去抛弃了你。”  
光想反驳，想为自己辩护，他不是逃避责任的懦夫，从来不是。辩词含在嘴中几欲呼出，最终却只有一声羸弱的啜音。  
面对深渊的审判，他无可置辩。  
“你说得简单。”他低下头，像个不知所措的年幼孩童，“我连发生了什么都不知道，你让我怎么面对？”  
“直视你的感情，无论喜怒哀乐，还是憎恶、仇恨，接纳它，承认它。”语落，弗雷抬起手，砂砾般的黑雾穿透光的左胸，直抵心脏，“直视我们自己。”  
“如果我做到了，你就会把一切告诉我吗？”  
“不。”弗雷摇头，敞开胸怀，丝缕黑雾间一颗星烁闪着微弱而坚定的辉光，“届时，我将会物归原主。”  
光之战士抬起头，脆弱已从眼底尽数消失，蓝眸一如既往，好似浩瀚汪洋。他看着弗雷，隐约感到久违的怀念与力量，仿佛伫立在面前的并非源自哨兵思维的精神动物，而是曾一度比肩奋战的好友。雪纷扬落入眼底，他看到豪雪封山的库尔札斯，看到静谧的雪原和远风中的硝烟气息，看到阔步前往另一端冒险时陪伴左右的搭档。  
“我觉得我老了。”光苦笑着摇头，离开窗边，仰面坐在扶手椅上，“几年前，我连只给我端过水的服务生都不会记错，现在可倒好，搭伴冒险的朋友都记不清咯！”  
“想预防老年痴呆就去找点益智游戏，怨天尤人屁用都没有。”  
“你这张嘴就说不出好听话吗？”  
“多睡，多吃，多为自己着想，少点压力，不要做救世主或者烂好人，过几天就会不治而愈，爱信不信。”  
“我信我信，你看我这不就是在休假吗？”说完，光还特意把腿翘起在桌上，一副舒坦的大爷模样，“这么多天了除了外出吃饭就是在屋里休息，这叫什么，提前体验退休生活！”  
“赶紧退休，我也能省点心，找点业余爱好。”  
“怎么，你就那么想抓鱼？”  
他们又恢复了以往的状态，一方说笑一方讥讽，乐此不疲。光笑得有些累，喉咙干涸，起身倒了两杯水，一杯摆在弗雷面前，另一杯自己捧着，小口啜饮，视线不住向窗外飘。今日的宇宙和音市场格外热闹，光本以为是来了商队，仔细看发现攒动的人群大多是熟识的面孔，其中不乏炼金医疗管的医生护士们。  
“城里好热闹，难道是要庆祝我们凯旋？”  
“不是，刚分化出一名新的向导，城里要举办特殊仪式，水晶公也会到场。”  
听到水晶公的名字，光浑身一震，未咽下去的水呛到肺里，猛地咳嗽。“你、你怎么不早点告诉我！”他扔下水杯，飞也似的翻出衣服往身上套，衬衫扣子都错了位，“我袜子呢！”  
弗雷甩回去一个白眼：“你又没问过，我没有义务事事都跟你汇报。”  
“等等，水晶公已经可以下床了吗？我记得他昨天卧床不起不允许会客吗？”  
“出门散步遇到了，脸色有些发白，其余看着还凑合。”  
“哦，那就好……”光松了口气，也终于整理好纽扣，开始悉心盘算如何演绎一场自然而然的偶遇。  
自从离开拉凯提卡大森林的深窟回到水晶都后，他们两人就再也没见过面。看似简单的封印燃尽了水晶公的全力，使他一直处于意识涣散的状态，勉强维持的屏障是他尚未晕厥的唯一证据。光仍清晰记得返程那天，水晶公虚弱地依靠在他怀中，宛若风烛残年的病患，一阵强风都会斩断命脉。经简单诊断，是典型的以太大量缺失对身体造成的负担，没有确切救治办法，只能仰仗静养和命数。  
水晶公婉拒炼金医疗管的照顾，将自己安顿在水晶塔深处的密室修养。他侧卧在病榻上，在水晶塔莹蓝微光下接近透明，光甚至怀疑他身上的结晶体也在不断蔓延、扩散，几乎要覆盖全身。“不要担心……休息几天自然就好了……”水晶公眉眼含笑，迷茫的红瞳中全是英雄的倒影，一如既往的温柔，“反而比较担心你，最近几天没法为你做精神梳理，情绪不好的话请一定要去医疗馆服药……还有，不要擅自离开城市，在这里我还能保证你的安全，离开了就……”  
“别老惦记别人，好好养病吧。”光截断他永无止境的担忧，在额前弹了一下当做惩罚，“早点恢复健康，我等你。”  
我等你。说来简单，等来做什么？无非是按照原计划填补诺弗兰特境内的其余地脉点，眼睁睁看着他用自毁的方式奉献自己，理应冲锋在前浴血奋战的哨兵却只能躲在远处当观众。光攥紧拳，指甲陷进肉里，很疼，很不甘心。光之战士自认为并不信奉大男子主义，或者大英雄主义，但眼看着亲近搭档受伤流血却束手无策实在有背他的信念，尤其水晶公，他真的很想保护他。  
“他在看你。”弗雷冷不丁发言，光急忙追寻着弗雷的视线眺望向广场角落，一抹饱含暖意的橘绯色跃然眼前。他并未如愿与水晶公四目相望，身兼要职的城主此刻被孩子们簇拥，不时屈膝弯下腰，任由孩童们将采来的野花装点在红发间，根本无暇顾及其他。  
“骗你的。”弗雷耸肩，如果没有头铠遮挡面容，他定是一脸恶作剧得逞的坏笑，“你就那么在乎他？”  
期待落空让光气得头皮发麻，又不能和自己的精神向导置气，只能把怒火撒在金属门把手上：“他是我的向导，我当然在乎。”  
“你对他额外的关注极可能是源自结合后的生理反应，你要分清本能和本心的区别。”  
光之战士想不通，为什么所有人都在怀疑自己和水晶公的关系，连精神动物都要说三道四。他们只是单纯的搭档关系，现在如此，未来也不会……光心口一颤，摁在门锁上的手停止动作，他曾经笃信自己不会和水晶公产生超越战友的感情，如今已经不敢妄下定论。扭过头，视线飞往窗外，哨兵锐利的视觉让他得以看到遥远广场的动向，他看到水晶公对民众示以亲和温婉的淡笑，天光在黑袍上流淌，斑斓花环不亚于帝王的华美桂冠，衬得他秀丽俊美，宛如落入凡尘的神祗。  
一种邪佞想法在光之战士的阴影处滋生，愈发膨胀。他想要捕捉神祗，折断他圣洁的双翼，锻造牢笼，将他锁起在身旁寸步不离，独占他的笑容和恩宠……  
“喂，问你话呢。”弗雷低哑的嗓音再度响起，鼎沸的人声从窗外传来，将癫狂的妄想连根清除，“你能分得清本能和本心吗？”  
光收回视线，凶狠地踹开门，一丝不属于英雄的戾气从眼底划过：“啰嗦。”  
  
在水晶都的孩子眼中，水晶公不仅仅是受人爱戴的伟大城主，更是朋友、尊师，甚至血亲。每逢新生命降临，他都会亲自上门拜访，为新生儿献上祝福庇佑。象征希望的微风拂过孩童额前的柔发，寄托着前人的希冀与梦想，庇护他们走向和平的未来。  
许诺中的太平盛世并未到来，婴孩们倒是如约长大，无论是否觉醒，他们都格外亲近这位神秘的长者，只要在城内遇到总要抱着他不撒手，闻嗅他身上淡雅的青草芬芳，缠着他讲故事。如果没有特殊要务，水晶公便会抱起人群中年龄最小的孩子，一边漫不经心地讲故事，一边将贪恋玩耍的孩童挨个送回父母手中。  
今天同样，甚至更加难缠，小顽童们早就串通一气，躲猫猫似的围着水晶公的袍摆打转。刚赶走一边，另一侧又被包围，小肉爪揪紧衣摆，正常走路都受到了影响。水晶公体力还未完全恢复，根本经不住折腾，陪着孩子们玩耍几回合就已经有些难以招架。  
正当小恶魔们准备发动总攻击，一股力量抱住水晶公的后背，将他高举起在空中。不远千里赶来的光之战士低头侧目，望着企图围困水晶公未遂的调皮鬼们，挑衅地冷笑：“想要他？长高点再来吧。”  
脚边顿时一片哗然，本来哀叹于无计可施的孩子们此刻气得咬牙切齿，或踮脚尖或跳高，虽不足以把水晶公抢到手，能在敌人的膝盖上踹两脚也算解了气。一位下手格外重的男孩儿双臂叉腰，指着英雄的鼻子高声怒吼：“你等着，等我长大觉醒成哨兵，一定会把水晶公大人抢回来！”  
“好啊，随时恭候，打不过我可不许哭。”光之战士也不甘示弱，心智降回少年期，跟孩子们争得不可开交。  
最无辜的受害者麻袋似的挂在光的肩膀上，随他的动作左右摇摆，不留神就会有摔到地上的危险。“英雄，还是放我下来吧……”水晶公抓紧英雄的衣服，周边民众饶有趣味的视线让他脸颊泛起红潮，“大庭广众之下，多不好……”  
“没关系，让他们看。”英雄毫不在意旁人的看法，挥手赶走拦路的孩子，扶着水晶公的腰，把他小心轻放在台阶上。装点在发间的花卉中混了些杂草树枝，光弯腰想整理，无意间让后背露出破绽，败下阵来的熊孩子抓准时机发动攻势，猛地俯冲撞击害他脚底趔趄，连带着臂弯范围内的水晶公一起摔倒在阶梯上。  
他们现在贴的极近，皮肤贴在一起，温度在两人之间传递。呼吸声紧和，热气几乎喷到对方的皮肤上。光率先回过神来，他发现自己只要稍稍欠身低头嘴唇就可以触到水晶公的额头、眼角，颤巍巍的纤长睫毛一下下挠在心口，痒得难受。水晶公还处在摔倒的应急反应中，未能注意到这暧昧的一幕，他的手掌紧攥光的衣袖，指骨不住发颤，脊背蜷缩弯曲，仿佛一只受到惊吓而慌张无措的猫。  
海潮涨起落下，带动光的胸膛在急速地鼓动喘息。他用了半秒稳定情绪，半秒痛骂自己的无药可救，尽管可以将冲动归咎于哨兵对向导本能的亲近，委身于此的自己则更让他感到厌恶。而后，光撑起胳膊，把压在身下的水晶公扶起坐在阶梯上。  
“没事吧？”他低声问，扭身坐在水晶公身旁，帮他弹掉后背的灰尘，“那个臭小鬼，再被我撞到一定要好好教训下。”  
“小孩子都比较调皮，就不要和他们一般见识了。”说完，水晶公顿了顿，耳朵一竖，将手伸向最热闹的花圃方向，“开始了，快看那边！”  
“嗯？什么，擂台吗？”光眯起眼，看到本来工整的草皮上临时搭起了简易舞台，几位血气方刚的年轻哨兵在擂台里用木剑相互切磋。目的并非是夺人性命，大家下手都不重，身上也妥善穿戴着护甲，木剑打上去声音响亮，但完全不会对身体造成伤痛与其他负担。  
年轻时，光也参加过不少冒险者自发组织的对垒比赛，闲来无事还会去狼狱停船场溜达几圈。他比一般冒险者强出很多，总能快速赢得胜利，同样也就快速失去了兴趣。阔别多年看年轻人在斗技场上打得火星四溅，看到胜利者用剑刃抵上对方喉咙的洋洋自得，看到输家仰躺在地上不甘示弱，竟有些热血沸腾的怀念之感。  
“你要去吗？哨兵都可以参加，如果你想只要去和莱楠报名就行。”水晶公拍拍他的肩膀，“唯一的要求是下手要轻，不能见血。”  
光笑着摇头，他早已不是当年争强好胜的青年人：“我的武器是为了保护人而存在，不是伤人。不过，我倒是对突然举办擂台比赛的原因有些兴趣。”  
“哈哈，说来尴尬……”水晶公苦笑道，“每当城里有人作为向导觉醒，哨兵们就会像古老部族的角斗士那样用武力代替争吵，夺取和向导结合的权利，久而久之变成传统了。”  
“真是够老土的方法……”  
“哨兵向导本身就是古代文明遗留下的系统，传统些……也算得上情有可原。”  
看似无序的对话逐渐沿着光的意愿发展，他若有所思地歪着头，装出一副勤问好学的表情继续挖掘：“我看书上说，整套系统都是你提出并巩固至今的，哪来的什么古代文明？”  
“书本总会夸大事实，我怎么可能那么伟大，无论是哨兵向导的技术还是管理体系，都只是照搬来保存在水晶塔里的资料现学现卖而已。”  
“既然水晶塔是古代遗产，你又是怎么掌握其中技术的呢？而且，我听说艾欧泽亚也有过类似的记载，很可惜资料不完整，你如果有什么线索可就帮大忙了。”  
英雄尖锐的提问引起水晶公的注意，他并未欲盖弥彰地搪塞，而是发出一声含笑的鼻音，彰显出与阅历相符的余裕和从容，还有，恰到好处的疏离感：“英雄，莫非你是在套我的话吗？”  
“怎么可能。”光无辜地摊开手，初次试探浅尝辄止，收货甚微，但从水晶公对相关话题的敏锐程度分析，他已经又朝真相迈进了一步，岔开话题才是此刻最明智的选择。光把视线挪回到擂台，打了个哈欠，粗糙地岔开话题，“那么赢得比赛的人会怎样？能获得和向导结合的权利吗？”  
水晶公摇头：“只是恋战好胜的天性让他们想通过比武对决来赢取一切，毕竟潜意识里只有强者才能获得功勋和褒奖，但实际不然，并非是哨兵选择向导，而是向导选择哨兵。当然，这只是水晶都采用的方法，如果按照系统固有的规定，应该是由塔和管理人进行筛选，从千万可能性中选出同步率最高的两人就行结合。我认为有损人权自由，适当改变了策略。”  
光若有所思的蹙眉：“照你的意思，有没有绑定的向导和哨兵本身实力并没有直接关系？”  
“是这样没错，当然了，不少向导为了大局考虑还是倾向于选择强者，也是一种合理的资源分配。”  
“那你为什么选择我？”光话锋一转，语气极为严肃，“你选择我只是因为我拥有超越之力的庇佑，比一般人要强，可以凭一己之力扭转战斗形势，还是，有其他什么原因？”  
“首先，你说得对，我确实考虑到你具备超出常人的战斗力，且经验丰富，抗压能力卓越，是辅佐我的最佳人选。”  
光显然想从水晶公口中得到一个答案，一个能让他确切感受到有别于人的额外情谊，足以为眼前的人豁出性命的答案：“既然有首先，是不是还有其次？”  
水晶公真诚的望着眼前的男人，大抵是由于身体尚未恢复，他的脸庞缺失血色，带有病态的苍白透明质地。他轻轻一笑，用最平淡无波又最残忍的语调答道：“我没有其他的选择。”  
作为向导的你为什么没有其他选择？是什么剥夺了你的选择权？如果有其他选择，你是不是会和其他人结合？古代文明，萨雷安的刻印，曾短暂现身艾欧泽亚的高塔……谜团多如迷雾，明明人就在身边，却连人影都看不真切。水晶公啊，你到底是什么人，究竟何时才愿意揭开面纱，让我真正看清你的容颜？  
光清楚水晶公有诸多秘密瞒着自己，他自己也有数不清的疑问急需探明，几欲追问，又觉得时机不成熟，也不确定自己是否能接受水晶公的坦白而不至于心灰意冷。台上的年轻哨兵酣战正盛，木制武器敲击铠甲的闷响让他耳根刺疼，观众的呐喊助威听得他心里又烦又燥，约莫是哨兵的特殊身体素质在作祟。  
“水晶公大人？”温婉的男性嗓音从旁边传来，打破了降至冰点的诡异氛围，光一眼就认出是博物陈列馆的莫伦，为了获得更多学习资料，前段时间他没少叨扰这位好客的图书馆负责人。  
长发的人族男性不知何时起伫立在两人身边，脸色因为紧张有些发红：“我们是不是该出发了……”  
“已经这个时间了吗！”水晶公匆忙站起来，“跟你介绍下，这位就是最近觉醒的向导，接下来我会把他带到水晶塔里进行培训，等他成长到足以支撑自己和哨兵后会给予他自由选择的权利。”  
莫伦显然被庆典活动的架势吓到了，哨兵们的热情让这位尚不成熟的向导浑身不自在，精神状态岌岌可危，说话都带有不和谐的颤音：“这些都好说，能不能稍微低调些……我一个人觉醒，真的有必要全城出来庆祝吗……”  
水晶公安慰地拍了拍年轻人的肩，摇头道：“我也不想闹这么大动静，无奈我一个人说了不算啊。”  
“那怎么办……！”  
“你跟在我身后不要离开，有人和你打招呼就象征性回应下，这段路也不远，进到塔里就安静了。”说完，他望了眼仍坐在台阶上的哨兵，试探性地问道，“英雄，你愿意送我们过去吗？”  
光心情欠佳，挑眉仰望自己的向导：“你希望的话，就愿意。”  
“那就麻烦你了，我的哨兵。”水晶公欠身谢过，依照莫伦的要求绕过鼎沸的人群，三人紧贴市场外围谨慎前行，脚步极轻，墙壁的阴影行程天然保护层，光与暗的交界线模糊了人们的视线，期间只引起了少数几位到处乱逛的哨兵的注意。  
“莫伦！”哨兵朝受惊的向导吹了个不三不四的口哨，哄笑做一团，“等你学习出来，可要好好考虑下和谁做好搭档啊！”  
“对对，可要擦亮眼睛，认准谁会给你带来安全和胜利！”为了证明，年轻哨兵还挽起袖子炫耀起傲人的眩二头肌，可以展示身材优势的轻浮姿态像极了苦苦求偶的雄孔雀。  
“这些都是次要的。”唯一的女性哨兵瞪了眼四肢发达的男士，诚恳地望向莫伦，“无论你选择谁，至少答应我们，千万不要投靠游末邦，好吗？”  
“不不不，这是绝对不会的！”莫伦连忙摆手，“我不会离开水晶都，而且我也没有收到邀请信……”  
一声高亢的兽鸣打断了庆典的欢歌，直冲天际，除了光以外的哨兵们痛苦地倒在地上，手罩住耳朵，四肢扭曲，如同在遭受酷刑。水晶公逆着金光望向高空，看到一只酷似巨鸟的食罪灵在水晶都上空盘旋，他拦下随时会扑上去的光之战士，自己也无意战斗，只是坚定地望着怪物收起双翼，降落在面前。  
食罪灵没有袭击任何人，只是从狰狞的鸟喙里吐出两封镶金的信件。光遽然注意到，这头面目可怖的食罪灵脖子上系着一个珠光宝气的艳俗项圈，活像贵族驯养的大型犬，滑稽可笑。  
“我收到了，你可以回到主人身边了。”食罪灵好似听懂了水晶公的言语，张翅飞离，不消片刻就消失在重叠山峰间。  
“莫伦，我想这封应该是写给你的。”水晶公从中取出一封，交到受惊不浅的莫伦眼前，“选择权在你，如果你想去，我不会阻拦。”  
莫伦脸色惨白，连忙摆手，碰都不敢碰那封食罪灵送来的信件：“不、不我不会去的，请您将它撕毁吧。”  
水晶公郑重地点头，用力将浮夸信封撕碎成两半，金箔纸悠然飘落，随后被一阵风吹散。还有一封……水晶公抿紧唇，不情愿地撕开火漆印，将信舒展开来。  
好奇心让光也忍不住凑上来，信纸一片空白，只有中心写着短短一行字。  
“桑克瑞德·沃特斯，已被处决。  
——游末邦军总司令部”  
  
TBC  



	2. Chapter 2

  
01  
  
充斥着扭曲金辉的天空严重模糊了时间观念，还好有自成系统的人体生物钟提醒人睡眠与进餐的时间。光之战士打了个哈欠，他左右活动脖颈，疲惫感已经尽数消失，又可以继续赶路了。周身被一片一望无边的空旷紫叶林包裹，虽然已经过去了一日之久，他仍搞不清自己为何会身处此地，只记得自己如吩咐那样取得某件信物，而后袭来的晕眩感让他在荒郊倒下，再醒来眼前就是这一副光怪陆离的景象。  
面对眼前一片陌生空旷的紫叶林，光习惯性地将手搭在大剑上，金属粗粝冰凉的手感让他感到异常安心，突入陌生地域的仿徨紧张弱了三分。他捧起沙尘，扬在薪柴烧烬后残留下的焦炭上，仔细盖住袅袅青烟，此处人生地不熟，如果真有人伺机埋伏，就算是大英雄恐怕也难以抵挡。  
光之战士一路东行，除了常年冒险生涯所培养出的直觉外，还有另外吸引他放下顾虑不断前行的缘由存在。一座高塔安静伫立于紫叶林远处重叠的山影中，塔身通体晶莹，散发出莹莹微光，似是水晶或其他结晶体制成。接近透明的浅蓝色边缘在璀璨天辉照耀下模糊成恍惚虚像，让他想起在萨纳兰沙漠深处所见过的海市蜃楼。然而见多识广的老练冒险者比谁都清楚，这绝不是海市蜃楼，且不说湖畔高原与黄沙腹地的气候差别，单单走上几步，他便能清楚感觉到自己正在逐步接近高塔，而并非在追逐一场不真切的白日梦。  
这真的是现实吗？光之战士驻足休憩，透过紫叶树间的空隙仰望着面前高耸入云的水晶塔，陷入沉思。  
无论从什么角度去看，这座塔正是久久缭绕在他睡梦中的谜团之一，甚至连棱角都全然一致，甚至让他产生了莫名的熟悉感。如果继续前行，是否能在山路的尽头遇到那位梦中遇到的红发青年呢？但如果是陷阱，是什么未知大陆的魔法使设下的陷阱又会怎么样？光之所以会主动来到这片诡异至极的天空下，只是为了寻到遗失的伙伴，可不能尚未达成使命就把命给搭进去。  
对未知产生的警戒心让光之战士全身的神经都紧张起来，理智让他对紫叶林进行一番地毯式搜索，巡查周边是否有施展魔法残留的以太气息。或者先拉开距离，攀爬上可以俯瞰全景的高地，确认没有其他埋伏再上路。不管经验与常识为冒险者提供了多少备选方案，却总有一个沙哑空洞、仿佛来自异次元空间的陌生声音在脑海中回响，反复叮嘱他：你有危险，赶紧向塔的方向前进，现在就去，绝对不能耽搁。  
再三犹豫，光决定一反常态遵从声音的指引加快行进速度，并非因为他感情用事，而是落入耳畔的这个音响触到了心底，鲜少将自己的信任全然托付出去的光之战士竟没由来地笃信声音的主人，仿佛陈年旧友，纵使模糊了面庞依旧志同道合。  
如果把陆行鸟也一并带来就好了。路途中，光自责似的苦笑，他最初害怕旅伴在陌生之地受苦，就把陆行鸟寄养在了格里达尼亚的农场，沦落到为难脚踝徒步快走的境地。早知如此，还不如把它一并带来，大不了多带些基萨尔野菜喂喂食，吃高兴了没准还能鸣叫几声，借此驱散林野的寂静。  
等等。  
光之战士蓦地停脚，手探向身后，握住重剑的金属剑柄。周围未免也太过于安静了些，这么辽阔一片山地，林木蓊郁，堇色叶片遮天蔽日，就算附近没有走兽也该是各类飞禽的理想乡，走了这么久别说鸟鸣声，就连飞虫振翅的轻微声响也无处寻觅，仿佛一片停滞在时间中的盆景。  
握紧大剑，光压低重新谨慎前行。冒险者的第六感在感知危险上向来可靠，掀开一束浓密的灌木丛，他立刻在草木间窥到了一只纯白的魔物在通往塔的必经路上匍匐前进。面前的魔物全身密布着爬行动物似的雪白鳞片，四肢长而细，体格与正常人类相比也大出不少。魔物脸庞消瘦，眼眶深陷，内里没有成像的晶体，只有一个空空的黑洞。最匪夷所思的是，洁白妖异身边的以太仿佛被消耗殆尽了一样，离着老远光也能感到异常的疲惫感，仿佛只消再靠近半步他自身的以太也会被尽数吞噬。  
光确实与类似外貌的妖异交过手，但记忆中的妖异都是受到莫名疾病感染的人类变异而成，尽管外貌诡异，嗜血凶残，多少仍还保有人类的特征，只是力量与速度有了提升，尚能应付。而面前这头不同，无论是尺寸还是威胁力都远在其上，浓烈而纯粹的杀意迎面扑来，光甚至能清晰感觉到背脊溢出了涔涔冷汗让铠甲下的贴身衣物黏在皮肤上，手掌不住地打颤，头皮都在发麻。  
不要战斗。那个声音再次响起，快跑，去安全的地方躲起来，现在的你根本不是他的对手。  
“就算这么说，我能躲到哪去啊？”光喃喃自语，接近时他不小心踩断了脚边的树枝，噼怕一声轻响引来了魔物的注意，虽然尚未发生正面冲突，但只要转身试图离开，敏锐的魔物一定会趁机袭来，用那双利爪刺破铠甲，由后将他的身体彻底贯穿。  
遐想中血肉横飞的景象让光打了个寒噤，强烈的恐惧感让握剑的手停止了颤抖。逃跑会被追杀，战斗多少掌握了生还的主动性，在落荒而逃沦为饵饲和背水一战中，光之战士毅然决然地选择了后者。趁魔物还未做出反应，他快速从灌木从冲出，直劈而下的重剑砸向脊背，看似柔软的鳞片坚如磐石，与兵刃相撞后一阵电光火花，最终将刀锋格挡开来，只是反弹力就让光踉跄后退了几步。  
果然不行。光之战士轻声咂舌，他先前感知的没错，构成魔物外鳞的物质并非寻常所知的以太，更接近某种类以太的结块，简直就像是从鲜活的生命中剥离出以太能量并将其搅碎，而后把破碎不成形的残渣粘合起来，借此保护自己不受侵害。  
至少砍断它的腿脚也好，哪怕只是暂时的扭伤疼痛，只要降低魔物的移动速度，光就有把握能从爪下逃脱。钝器般沉重的大剑不断袭击魔物纤细的脚踝骨，粗细于树枝近似的腿颈纹丝不动，几次重创下去连一条划痕都没有留下，反而震得光之战士的虎口生疼。  
接连打击对魔物来说和雨点无异，它缓慢地转身抬手，随便挥手落在光的前胸。他，光之战士，一个体格健壮的冒险者像一根断线的风筝一样无力地后仰。魔物磐石般坚硬的手背似乎撞碎了肋骨，他能清晰听到骨骼发出的刺耳别扭的咯吱响。创口处的肌肉组织些微开裂，软骨和血管从中流出来，贴在破损的铠甲上黏成一团血肉模糊的淤泥。  
一秒的停滞后，疼痛的浪潮汹涌袭来。失去支撑能力的腰杆软下去，瘫在地上怎么也使不上力。光之战士嘶嘶喘气，令人作呕的铁锈味充斥在鼻腔中，堵在喉口的甘甜再也无法压抑，从嘴角溢出来染脏了脸庞。他俯瞰着强大数倍的敌人，心想死于他乡也不坏，很适合他冒险者的身份，而且遍布各地的朋友们得不到他的死讯，也就不会因为离别而哭泣。  
紫叶林枯槁的黄土地此刻柔软地像高级羽床，光只觉得异常疲惫，他刚闭上眼睛，远在摩杜纳的湖畔夜景再次浮现，那位不知名的红发猫魅青年依旧背对着坐在岩石上。皎洁的月光倾注而下，好像银水浇铸出青年的侧像，他脸庞微侧，眼睑柔软地垂下，双唇开启又闭合。  
他说：我在未来等你。  
光之战士唿地睁开眼。他忍着肌肉拉扯的疼痛踹在魔物的腹部，顾不上形象有多么狼狈翻身滚出了利爪的攻击范围。大剑落在远处，光手头没有其余趁手的兵器，只好赤手空拳抵挡敌人的攻击，顺势后退着接近甩在一边的武器策划着如何创造逃脱的时机。 放手一搏是有代价的，更别提光之战士根本没余裕处理前胸的伤口，魔物的攻势逐渐加快，他急于保护头部而疏忽了其他，下肢失衡单膝跪倒在了地上。  
爪伸至眼前的瞬间耳边传来金属刀刃划破空气的嘶鸣，妖异的攻击唐突改变了轨迹，只是擦伤了光侧颊的表层，并没有造成其他伤害。他粗喘着气，惊魂未定地望向四周，发现魔物哀嚎着倒在一旁，尖锐的爪与肢体脱离落在地面，乳白的粘稠体液从切割断面涌出，染湿了大地。  
光之战士转脸望向声音传来的后方，看到一位维埃拉族的年轻女性奔跑着向自己靠近，双手紧攥的环刃上沾有同样颜色的水渍。女性快速穿过，等足够接近受伤的妖异后熟练而优雅地掷出环刃。圆环状的武器随着惯性升至半空，划出一道平滑的弧线后翻转着下坠，笔直击碎了妖异的头颅。不可名状的固液混合物喷涌而出，魔物甚至没有发出一声哀鸣就躺下不再动弹，尚未僵硬的神经抽搐数下，也很快归于了平静。  
确认魔物死亡后，维埃拉女性才终于将视线放在光的身上：“能撑到现在对普通人来说已经很不错了。”她喘息很重，隔着半星米距离光也能感受到从女性身上传来的异常热度，焚烧草垛的呛鼻气味传来，好像空气都点燃引爆了一般。维埃拉女性也察觉到了自己的异常，她脸色骤然变白，匆忙在口袋中翻找起什么。  
“莱楠，我来吧。”  
沉稳的嗓音吸引了光之战士的注目，苍茫紫叶林间走出一位身着黑红法袍的贤者，水晶高塔伫立在他身后，远望去彷如一尊缄默的守护神像。贤者的脚步在经过光时顿了顿，继而坚定前行，走到维埃拉女性身旁，抬起右手，宽松的红色衣袖随之滑下，露出一截非人的晶体状小臂。  
唤做莱楠的维埃拉女性推拒道：“没事，这点我自己就能应付，不需水晶公大人您亲自动手。”  
贤者缓缓摇头，执意将水晶模样的手掌搭在了她的额前：“战斗已经全交托给你了，这点忙就让我帮帮吧。”浅蓝色的星辉由他掌心中溢出，星点将维埃拉女性包围，一阵清新的气息浇灭了在空气中熊熊燃烧的烈焰，周边的温度也降回了正常值。  
与之相反，光之战士的体温却骤然激升。他甚至忘记了正确的呼吸方式，只能笨拙地小幅度喘息，嗡嗡噪音缭绕在耳边，吵得他头疼欲裂。  
这是什么味道。他竭尽全力保持冷静，抽动鼻翼去闻嗅空气中若隐若现的淡香。雨水？青草？不对，更接近沾着晨露的原野的味道。气味向来是勾起回忆的重要因素，对五感敏锐的光更是如此，他囫囵吞咽口水，喉结上下耸动着，无数模糊不清的画面在脑海中闪现，荒原间的帐篷、银光粼粼的湖面、广阔静谧的树林……还有，与梦境如出一辙的红发猫魅青年的背影。  
他到底是谁？  
“怎么样，能站起来吗？”  
柔软的触碰将光之战士从莫名其妙的诡异旧事中拽了出来，不知何时长袍贤者已经走到了他面前单膝跪下，尚为肉身的左手轻缓落在他的手背上。特殊的味道更浓烈了，如果眼底没有映着满目紫叶树，光一定会认为自己置身于雨季正盛的格里达尼亚，亦或是水雾萦绕的广袤湖畔。山风稍稍撩起贤者的兜帽，虽并未全部褪去，却露出一双鸽血红似的鲜艳瞳眸，在帽檐的阴影下闪着幽暗辉光。  
贤者双唇微颤，悄然发动的治愈魔法抚慰了光之战士涌血的伤口，凉丝丝的以太沁润了身心，这片躁动不安的灵魂终于平稳了下来。  
“嗯，没事。”光摇摇头，将乱七八糟的猜想从脑子中甩了出去，“只是累了，没有站稳。”  
贤者发出带有笑意的鼻息，语气也轻盈了不少：“没事就好，毕竟你可是我恭候多时的贵客，再有什么差池可就麻烦了。”  
光之战士撇眉：“客人？怎么回事？”  
“你还记得那枚齿轮状的信物吗？那是我想办法布置的，只有你亲手触碰到才能准确找到来到这边的道路。”  
“这边又是哪边，这里不是艾欧泽……”  
话说过半，一根手指比在了光的唇前。贤者不动声色地摇头，比出噤言的手势：“这个话题不方便在这里进行，如果可以的话，请同我们移步去不远的城镇里再继续这个话题。”  
“我凭什么信任你。”  
“我绝不会欺骗你，异域的英雄。”贤者牵起光的手，双手虔诚地将掌心捧至胸前，“请给我一次机会，至于未来是否选择相信，就凭你自己做出选择，我不会干涉。”  
光沉吟半晌，他的选择并不多，只好退了一步：“你刚才提到的城市，是否在就在那座高塔附近？”  
“正是，就在水晶塔的下方。”  
好吧，目的地吻合。先不提隐藏起面貌的贤者，至少这位维埃拉女性看上去作风正派，不似背后偷袭的小人，还舍身救了自己一命，实在找不出回绝的理由。光站起身，捡起落在远处的大剑，对站在旁边惴惴不安揉搓双手的贤者点点头：“好，我和你们一起走。”  
“真是太好了。”  
“不过这并不说明我百分百相信你，只是有不少疑问想要探求清楚。”  
“没问题，无论你需要什么，或者想知道什么，我都会毫无保留地提供给你。”  
“真的？”  
“绝无虚言。”  
“首先，作为信任和礼貌的一环……”光之战士踏步迈进，他俯瞰着他，这才意识到这位长袍贤者身材如此娇小，甚至不及自己的肩膀。光欠身凑近，臂弯笼上来，手指尖勾住了他的帽檐。  
“把帽子摘下来，让我看清你的脸。”  
“唯独这点，请容我拒绝。”  
  
葳蕤林荫蜿蜒向前，起初光之战士还觉得好看，久了视觉开始疲惫，尤其在金白天光下显得过于鲜艳，仿佛一道沾染了过多欢愉而走向癫狂的长廊，断断续续地指向前路。漫步在林间的三人始终保持着相同的步调，维埃拉女性负责殿后，贤者则与光之战士并肩走在几步外的前方，有一搭没一搭说着话。  
贤者并没有如要求摘下兜帽，他声称自己的脸颊也被晶体所侵蚀，可怖扭曲，不是人类应有的模样。厚重的帽檐遮住他半张脸，虽然看不真切面孔，还好说话并无阻碍，光只好不可置否地耸耸肩。水晶公告诉他，自己被人唤作水晶公，是高塔下那座城市的管理者，而身后名为莱楠的女性是他的养子兼城市卫兵队的队长。他们之所以会平白无故出现在紫叶林深处，是因为水晶公提前感知到了光之战士的到来，本想着前去迎接，结果误打误撞救了他一条命。  
光之战士故意拖长音嗯了一声，继续问道：“刚才的怪物是什么，为什么无论我怎么攻击都无法伤它分毫？”  
“这些白化的魔物统称为食罪灵，刚才你遇上的那头是较为低级的类型，你之所以会输并不是在力量和战斗能力上，而是有其他原因。”  
“什么原因？”  
光之战士对水晶公怠慢的态度让走在后排的莱楠感到极度不满，此刻望去早已怒容满面，兔耳顶端的绒毛都充满敌意地直立起来，插言道：“因为你只是个没有分化的普通人，如果不是水晶公判断准确，你恐怕都无法活着走出这片紫叶林！”  
水晶公微微笑了，放慢脚步走到莱楠身边：“不要这么说，他可是我等待多年的贵客，还是我的同乡，初来乍到不清楚状况也是情有可原。”  
看水晶公亲自求情，莱楠也不好继续针锋相对，叹了口气道：“您到底来自什么世外桃源啊，连食罪灵都没听说过，请过来的同乡们还个个都强到一塌糊涂。”  
“们？”光猛地怔住，“你是说除我之外还有别人？”  
“其实这是场意外。”水晶公的语气加速，声音也少了几分沉稳，明显有些慌乱，“我本想只邀请你一人，结果召唤术的精度有些偏差，几次坐标都被莫名力量推开，不小心就把与你关系亲密的几位友人给召唤过来了。”  
光的神色沉了下去：“他们在哪。”  
“关于这个话题……”  
“我现在就要知道！”光几乎是咆哮着在逼问，他血脉偾张，面色发红，从漆黑铠甲中露出的脖颈都泛起淡淡的绯色。别说水晶公，连光之战士本人都被贸然点起的怒火所震惊，他见多识广，又经历过许多常人难以想象的逆境，大风大浪都挺过来了，自认为已经足够冷静稳重，当初拂晓的同伴们接连失踪他也没有丧失理智，反而冷静地搜寻踪迹。谁料得到了线索人反而急躁起来，就差揪住水晶公的衣服强行逼供了。  
莱楠眉心微蹙，俯身在水晶公耳边轻声道：“他莫非……已经分化过了？”  
水晶公没有回答，他拍了拍莱楠的小臂示意她不要多言。所幸水晶塔已经近在咫尺，塔下的都城也重叠山影间现出轮廓，风中夹杂着熙攘的人声，剑拔弩张的氛围也放松下来，水晶公借机打断了纷争：“我知道你有许多问题想问，但是这一带常有食罪灵出没。不知可否先忍耐下，等到了城里再详谈。”  
听到还会遇到那种棘手的魔物，光挠挠头，一边咂舌一边不情不愿地点头答应了。水晶公见状急忙加快了步伐，三人相对无言，林野间霎时安静下来，只剩下风吹拂叶片的窸窣声。越是接近水晶塔，光之战士耳畔的声音便越发嘈杂，他从未意识到自己的听觉如此灵敏，耳膜隆隆作响，站在栈桥前竟迟疑着不愿再继续向城里深入。  
“怎么了？”不知何时水晶公再次与他并肩同行，“不要担心，这座城市的人都很随和，非常欢迎与新来的冒险者相处。”  
光用手掩住耳朵，面孔因为痛苦而扭曲：“不，我只是……有些不适应……”  
“太吵了是吗？真是抱歉，这座城市确实格外活跃了些。”水晶公不多过问，只是踮起脚尖将手罩在光的耳廓外，沁人心脾的青草气息再度传来，光痴迷地吸了吸鼻子，再回过神发现扰耳的杂音销声匿迹，世界又归于了常态。  
“只是个小小的魔法，应该会让你更好过些。”水晶公解释道，“估计是长途旅行积攒的疲劳过多身体承受不住了，要不要先休息下？”  
“不用，事情搞不清楚睡觉都睡不安稳。”  
“那就去我的会客厅吧。”水晶公顿了顿，转头望向紧随其后的莱楠，“你去忙吧，我一个人招待他就行。”  
“可是……”  
“放心，这位客人绝不会对我做出无礼的举动。”  
尽管听从吩咐离开了，莱楠临走时格外警惕的注视仍让光之战士如坐针毡，不禁打了个寒噤。“你不是她的监护人吗，怎么感觉你才是被过度保护的那方？”  
“这不能怪她，只是作为哨兵的本能而已。”  
又是一个从未听说过的词语，过量的新情报让光的脑仁疼得几乎炸开，他长长叹了一口气，抬手揉着太阳穴，忍不住问了一声：“哨兵是什么？”  
“这和我们接下来要进行的谈话有直接关联，如果可以的话还是坐下慢慢说比较好。”  
“会很久吗？”  
“会很久很久，无论是这次谈话，还是我们接下来的相处时间。”水晶公点头，他向前踏出半步，郑重地欠身行礼，向栈桥彼岸的都市做出一个邀请的手势，“异世界的英雄啊，欢迎来到水晶都。”  



	3. Chapter 3

  
02  
  
水晶公的会客厅就在高塔内部。  
镶金的青岩门扉在金辉天光下流光溢彩，雕刻其上的人形壁画如同缄默的护卫，将企图侵犯高塔的恶人贼胆拦在高塔之外，只是站在近处观看就能感觉到强大的厚重感与威慑力。水晶公轻车熟路地踏上阶梯走到门前，纤长的手指轻触门扉，甚至没有发力，两块巨岩就乖顺地向两侧打开，展现出一片由水晶与其他叫不出名字的怪异机械所建构出的偌大厅堂。  
两扇门扉将绚烂可怖的耀金天光隔绝于外，疲劳的视觉终于在淡雅湛蓝中获得歇息。光之战士的眼睛闭上又很快睁开，看到各类超出他所认知的球形机械四处游走，与自然光不同的彩色霓虹在大理石地面上交替闪烁，充满神秘的科技感。光之战士的朋友中有几位醉心科学的研究员，让他也耳濡目染对机械产生了些许兴趣，此刻看到这些球形体颇为惊奇，忍不住向塔内快走了几步。还未等他亲手碰到，看似憨态可掬的机械顿时发出血般红光，刺耳嘶鸣在空旷的大殿中回荡。  
“不要紧张，没有危险。”水晶公低声说道，挥手让戒备森严的悬浮系统归了位，“这些电击武器只是为了保证水晶塔的安全，毕竟塔里居住着很多刚分化还未能学会控制情绪的哨兵和懵懂的向导，偶尔还会有因为向导素不足而失控的哨兵闯进来闹事。哦，并不是什么危险人物，年轻的哨兵情绪波动大也是常态，电击的强度也不高，稍微镇定下来后才比较好处理，而且……”  
光之战士听得一愣一愣，他自认为文化水平还不错，至少超出艾欧泽亚平均水准，先不说阅读书写毫无障碍，咬文嚼字文法繁复的魔导书都能读懂至少七成。如今听水晶公一段长篇大论竟然满头雾水，明明每个字掰出来他都明白，但合在一起却丁点也没搞懂。  
水晶公注意到了客人的懵懂，急忙收嘴，满怀歉意地笑了笑：“抱歉，心情太激动了，自顾自说了很多你听不懂的话。”  
“没关系。”光摆摆手，“你说，虽然不能理解但我有在听。”  
“那还是先从基础的讲起吧。”水晶公引领他走到传送装置前，立方体的神奇机械随即凭空浮起，在水晶塔幽静的蓝调发出嗡嗡的轻响，“随我来，我有许多话想要和你说。”  
位于塔顶的观星室便是属于水晶公个人的会客厅，里面并没有多余装饰，甚至没有桌椅或座敷，只在房间边沿立着一面酷似明镜的透彻高墙，材质与水晶公碧蓝色的结晶手臂相似，溢出盈盈微光。光之战士随水晶公走进门里，目送他走到镜墙前，自己在靠边的墙角站定，安静等候蒙面贤者开始他的讲解。  
水晶公也并不准备卖关子，他清了清喉咙，将金属长杖的底端落在地面，发出一声脆响。“我知道你有许多疑问，不过请耐下心，从最基本的地方听我讲起。”  
光之战士不说话，默许了。  
“首先，我之所以不在外面说明情况，是因为许多真相连生活在这片大地上的人民都不得而知，莱楠同样，我不希望为他们徒增没有必要的烦恼与恐慌。”  
“为什么不瞒着我？”  
“因为我需要你的力量，这也是我将你从海德林，从镜像侧面的世界邀请至此的原因。”  
“另一个世界？”  
水晶公点点头，他转身背对光之战士，举起法杖在半空划出一道弧形，平静如湖面的水晶墙顿时涟漪叠叠，朦胧的映像出现在眼前。光仔细观察，很快便从飘渺不定的画面出分辨出自己熟悉的人与物，各国首脑、埃斯蒂尼安、塔塔露、莉瑟，利姆萨·罗敏萨、伊修加德、神拳痕、黄金港，还有，摩杜纳。家乡近在咫尺，光情绪高涨，箭步扑到墙面前，指腹触到一片冰冷。  
情况有些尴尬，光挠挠头，向后退了两步，站在了距离水晶公不远的面前。贤人毫不介意他的失态，反而礼貌地向后退去半步，让两人间的距离保持在相敬如宾的恰当长短内。  
“虽然画面不太清晰，但是你看，镜子对面就是你所熟悉的艾欧泽亚，而这边则是诺弗兰特。正如有光明的地方便会有黑暗，我们赖以生存的世界也理所应当地拥有两面性，两个世界如双子般同生共存，中间仅一墙相隔，并为镜像。当然，理论上凡人如我们是无法对两边进行干涉的，不过这座塔在我和几位天才学者的努力下脱离了物质世界的常理，从此作为两岸的中心点而存在。”  
光之战士头疼地直冒汗，额角已是汗水涔涔：“等等，你稍微慢点……”  
“其实你也不需要想的太复杂。”水晶公挥挥手，镜面重归虚无，“你就将这趟旅程当做去其他新大陆探索就好，甚至不需要搭乘飞空艇或航运船，是不是还挺方便的？”  
镜像世界的概念对光而言过于玄幻，任他走遍大江南北也没听说过艾欧泽亚还有一个孪生兄妹。宇宙和世界原理不在他的思考范围，宏观问题留到之后再仔细研究也不迟，燃眉之急是搞清楚自己被召唤到此地的确切缘由，还有拂晓的伙伴是否安然。  
水晶公耐心听完光的提问，缓缓道来：“关于你穿过镜面旅行至此的原因，其实和艾欧泽亚也有关系。你应该也注意到了吧，在拂晓的贤人们逐一消失前，艾欧泽亚全境正在被某种难以观测治愈的怪病所困扰，具体症状是皮肤表面的白石化与性情的改变，患病人群会变得格外嗜血好斗，甚至会残杀伤害无辜的同胞。”  
经水晶公提醒，光想起那些在基拉巴尼亚边区造成轰动的嗜血杀人魔，还有神拳痕病榻上挣扎咆哮，甚至挣脱束缚带去袭击护士医生的病患。正如水晶公所说，他们的共同特征就是人体外貌上的变异。肌理苍白崩裂，肘关节向反面弯曲，不似白皙大理石雕刻出的雕像，而是受到鞭挞虐待的人类。  
为了拯救更多人的性命，光之战士必须将他们斩杀。  
想起病变的人类死前喉管喷出的墨色腐血，光胃里一阵汹涌，水晶公见状走上来扶住他的大臂，广袤青原沁人心脾的淡香压过了记忆中的恶臭，光很快打起了精神。“这个法术不错。”光深吸了几口气，重新站直了腰杆，“很复杂吗？简单的治愈术我也能使用，如果可以能教教我吗？”  
身披长袍的贤人摇头，他将双手背于身后，房间内的气息立刻沉淀下来。“恐怕你此生都无法学会。”他语气中带有歉意的笑音，每一个字都吐得格外轻，仿佛害怕惊怒面前的男人。  
“这是我的专属向导素，我的英雄，而你是一名哨兵。”  
  
故事还有很长，水晶公并没有停歇的准备，继续向异域的旅者传授知识。被注入向导素的光之战士自始至终没有插言，大大加快了他讲述原委的速度，话题也从向导素重新回到了怪异的传染病上。水晶公说，名为食罪灵的妖异并非凭空出生，而是由受到变质以太影响后的普通人类变异而成，肉身化作怪物的温床，作为食罪灵降生的第一顿美餐而献身。  
“病变以太的源头众说纷纭，唯一可以确认的是，异变破坏了诺弗兰特的生态平衡。”水晶公再次开启镜面，这次展现的是城外的紫叶林，“你看这片怪异的天空，看似像极昼，实则是以太浓度过高甚至肉眼可见。太阳还是会照常升起，夜晚仍会到来，但全都被挡在金色的以太之外，只是偶尔能在地平线下望到一条暗蓝的纽带。”  
“以太浓度逐年增高让这个可怜的世界陷入泥沼，普通人难以同食罪灵较量，一度沦为任其宰割的阶下囚。大约度过了几代，在幸存者中出现了一位年轻人，他本性温和懦弱，某天后突然情绪高涨，不顾安危跑去郊野同食罪灵搏斗并取得了胜利，曾一度成为了人们心目中的英雄，然而……”  
光挑眉，追问道：“然而？”  
“在斩杀了数只食罪灵后，他也沾染了过多以太，在人们面前变异为妖异，并屠杀了在场所有的人类。本体越是强大，食罪灵便越强，大概这就是强大的代价吧。”水晶公叹了口气，而后打起精神继续讲解，“根据后续的研究，人们将这种性情突然改变的情况称为分化，到了这个阶段，人们会分成三种。占最大多数的是普通的人类，也就是无变化；一种是像莱楠那样的战士，统称为哨兵，他们五感极度敏锐，战斗力远高于普通人的人群，是唯一可以和食罪灵匹敌的存在。最后一种，则是像我这样的人。”  
“向导……？”  
水晶公点头：“向导并不适用于战斗，而是作为哨兵的扳机存在，并且向导素可以抵御以太侵蚀，并将哨兵从转变的噩梦中拯救出来。只可惜向导格外稀少，与哨兵的比例大概是10:1，或者更少。所以，像我这种向导会同时安抚多名哨兵，最大程度减少战力的损失。”  
“好，我大致理解了。”光靠到墙上，换了个更省力的站姿，“不过这是你们世界的问题，叫我来又有什么用处？”  
“这并不只是诺福兰特的灾难，我的英雄，互为镜像的两个世界互相牵制、影响，当平衡的天秤因其中一侧产生的变故发生偏离，甚至消亡时，另一侧也会随之倾斜。虽然艾欧泽亚的情况尚可控制，但如果无法从根源解决异变，诺弗兰特陨落的瞬间便是艾欧泽亚灾难的序幕。幸运的是，我已经掌握了病变以太的源头并且有相应的补救对策，但我一个人的力量是远远不够的，如果可以的话，我需要一位足够强大的哨兵进行协助。比如，你，光之战士，受到十二神所庇佑而获得超越之力的英雄。我想你也注意到了，这边高浓度的以太会催化潜能，你已经在不知不觉中转化成了一名哨兵，如果不尽快的话……”  
“你是在恐吓我以此获得帮助？”  
“不，我绝没有这个意思。”水晶公连连摇头，他揪住兜帽边缘的金属饰品，呼吸加重，痛苦地弯下腰，全身都在颤抖。“特殊因缘让我获得了窥视未来的特权，在世界毁灭的尽头，我看到烈火冲天，横尸遍野，我的一位……一位很重要的爱人，也在其中……”  
“你想拯救他。”光之战士重复道，“只是为了拯救他一人？”  
“是的，你说的没错。我牺牲所有站在这里，耗尽智慧寻找拯救世界的办法，就是为了将他从万劫不复的地狱中拯救出来。”  
“自私。”  
“这就是人类啊。”  
“我没有批评你的意思。”光之战士摊开手，“说实话，我以为你要搬出什么世界即将毁灭英雄理应出面协调这种大义凛然的道理来说服我帮忙呢，没想到理由这么单纯，意外了。”  
“简单些不好吗？我反倒觉得单纯的动力更能获得认可，也更容易接受。”水晶公轻笑道，”而且，我不是伟人，没有资格搬出大道理来说服你。对我而言，世界的基础是人，如果世界安好但挚爱永逝，对我而言一切都失去了意义，不亚于末日降临。对你，不也是一样的吗？”  
光哑然。  
“英雄啊，你征战多年，伤痕累累，多少个日日夜夜独自舔舐伤口难以安眠。你付出众多究竟是为了什么？荣耀？地位？金钱？亦或是，人。”  
沉重的叹息声在观星室内回响，光为难地抓头。总体来说，他还算得上乐于助人，遇到困境总是乐意伸出援手，赴汤蹈火、带兵出征也不在话下。虽然初衷的私欲过强，但希望挚爱平安是人之常情，光之战士不仅能理解，甚至在心底表示赞许。水晶公的口吻听上去也不似谎言，艾欧泽亚的异变也确有其事，拥有加护之力的他理应答应，不管是作为哨兵还是其余的什么与他并肩作战，像过去那样为世界带来和平。  
总觉得哪里很奇怪，有股说不出道不明的违和感堵在光之战士面前，用力摁着他的小臂，不许他随意握住水晶公的手，与他达成协助互利关系。  
光咬咬牙：“有几个问题。”  
“请讲。”  
“第一，那些错误被你召唤来的人在哪？”  
“他们从我这里获得了这个世界的知识后前往诺弗兰特各地进行探索，我们鲜少通信，不过我可以帮你与他们取得联系。”  
“第二，为什么是我。”光绷住持续发颤的唇瓣，勉强从牙关中挤出星点声音，不明根源的强烈焦虑煎熬着他的心脏与灵魂，额角冒出颗粒状的汗珠，如果不是凭着冒险生涯锤炼出的坚强精神他随时会痛苦地晕过去。“为什么是我，明明你们自己的系统更加成熟，何必不辞辛苦将我从异世界请来？先别说我是否强大，我可是连哨兵向导是什么都不清楚的普通人，你确定真的能帮上忙？这么大个诺弗兰特难道找不到一个强大的哨兵吗？”  
水晶公沉默了。尽管用帽檐遮住了眼眸，看不真切面孔，光仍然能从他下垂的双臂与向内侧收敛的肩膀察觉到情绪的变化。“因为某些原因，我是无法与一般的哨兵相结合的。”水晶公发出自嘲似的笑音，淡然道来，“如你所见，为了构建起保护哨兵向导的圣所我将自身献给了水晶塔，肉身内的以太浓度激增，以至于让部分躯干化作了以太结晶体。作为回报，我获得了比一般向导不可比拟的共情能力与精神韧性。正是因此，哪怕只是注入稍多的向导素都会让普通哨兵本就脆弱的神经完全崩溃，更不要说结合时带来的冲击力了。”  
“我就可以？”  
光之战士的质疑极为合理，语气中已经出现了明显的不耐烦，水晶公急于安抚，动作过大险些让兜帽脱落。“理论上，是的。虽然解释起来有些麻烦，也没有确切的证据，但是如果是拥有超越之力的英雄或许可以承受住与我结合时的压迫感。”  
“据我所知艾欧泽亚还有不少拥有超越之力的人。”  
“不，不行，必须是你！”水晶公的音量如同在吼，他很快意识到自己的失态，重新压低了音量，“请相信我，我绝不会欺骗你。”  
光撇撇嘴并不说话，缓慢迈步走到水晶公面前。看到他做出伸手的动作水晶公本能地护住兜帽，光的手绕过帽檐边缘，手掌探进阴影中，轻柔地捧起水晶公的下颚，砂砾般的指腹摩拭过他晶体化的侧颈，最终停在被尖锐晶体割裂的左颊上，轻言问道：“这里，会不舒服吗？”  
粗糙的指腹刮过皮肤表层，有沙尘拂过的刺痛感。完全水晶化的手臂还好说，侧颊的水晶断面本就与伤口结痂的感触相似，现在相接处被抚摸更是奇痒难忍。水晶公眼角抽搐，停顿数秒后拾起微笑，答道：“不，没什么特殊的感觉。”  
“是吗。”光当然不会看漏面前人的小动作，他冷漠地轻哼，蓝色的瞳眸坠入冰点，“骗子。”  
  
谎言。  
光之战士可以理解立场不同观念相悖的敌手，可以谅解心怀苦衷无可奈何的盗贼，可以试着接触想要改变的恶党，可以无条件接融不同信仰、出身、阶级的人，并乐于和他们结为朋友。唯独说谎者难以接纳，或者说，不愿接纳。成长至今，谎言为光之战士所带来的只有丑恶背叛与生离死别，明明很多状况只要双方诚恳相待就能齐力处理妥善，却非要为了争利而欺骗彼此，愚蠢而卑劣。  
水晶公的谎言略有不同，他显然是源于善意，掩盖晶体为身体带来的负担以免让其他人担心，这和光在战斗时受了伤逞强说完全不疼道理相同。但他一边说着希望与光建立特殊的联系，一边隐瞒身体不适的事实，虽然他并不清楚结合到底是什么层面上的结合，至少从字面上理解，应该是某种极为亲密的陪伴关系。  
有人能允许性命相交的搭档在身体状况方面有所隐瞒吗？至少对光之战士而言，答案是不能。  
合作会谈中道而止。拂袖离去的光并没有启动走廊边的传送系统，他沿着婉转悠长的青蓝色台阶下行，跑速快到令他本人都为之惊愕，无尽的力量从身体中迸发，背后的重剑轻得宛如鸿毛。难道这就是哨兵的能力？光停下来，握拳攥住空气，握力也有所提升，这样的话在路上遇到食罪灵也能轻松应对了。  
水晶塔内部弥漫着浓郁的绿植气味，比刚进塔的时候还要浓烈，哪怕是掩住鼻子也逃不出包围，几乎要支配光的感官。没办法，光只好加快跑速，飞也似的从顶端回到底部的门厅。什么变质以太、毁灭危机、哨兵向导，这些都和光之战士没有关系，他现在要做的是尽快找回遗失在异世界的同伴，带着他们原路返回，离开这片斑驳陆离的极昼，回到艾欧泽亚的青空下。  
门扇开启，围聚在周围巡逻的士兵向光之战士投来警戒的注视。“怎么了？”守卫问道，“和水晶公大人谈完了？”  
“是的，我正要出城。”  
“您一个人？”  
“有什么不妥吗？”  
守卫从上至下将光之战士扫了个遍，嘟囔了句不愧是水晶公大人的同乡就让开路，并指向前方的栈桥，简单说明了最快捷的出城路径。“如果真的要离开最好等到明日。”守卫说道，“现在已经是午后了，入夜后走山路很危险。”  
光之战士礼貌谢过，心想这片天空还有什么黑夜白昼之分吗？小题大做。  
出城的栈桥在水晶都尽头，需要横穿人员密集的广场，水晶公的神秘客人出现自然而然吸引了人群驻足，问东问西。光之战士早已习惯了类似景象，他本想温和应对，心情却莫名烦躁，仿佛有人在他身体里扔了把繁枝细杈，又点了把火，枝叶燃烧断裂的噼啪声不绝于耳，每一星火点都烫得他头皮发麻。  
好吵，好闹，好烦……光用拇指抵住突突跳疼的太阳穴，踉跄退步，后背抵住墙壁，生生被人群逼到了边缘。城市原来是这么嘈杂的地方吗？混乱、无序、燥热，身旁攒动的人头在滴至眼睑的汗模糊了五官，乍看是去不似人类，而是空虚的白面。  
不要接近我！光憋住呼之欲出的咆哮，挥开臂膀推开距离自己最近的年轻人。他自认为力量控制的很好，那年轻人却趔趄着仰躺在地上，引发人群一阵惊呼。  
“我……”对不起三个字已经含在了嘴里，光却哽咽了，喉口仿佛塞着棉花，又干又涩。吐不出半个字的窘境让他急得挠后颈，指甲刚落在脖颈的软肉上，还未用力抓挠就已经显出鞭痕般的红肿血印。与内衬接壤的部位更甚，越碰越针扎似的刺痛，不去碰又如无数只蚂蚁爬过般瘙痒难耐。  
“天哪，他是已经分化了的哨兵！”  
“什么！有注射用向导素吗？快、给他打一针！”  
“操你有没有点常识，普通人谁敢接近出现狂化征兆的哨兵啊！不要命了吗！”  
“水晶公大人呢！”  
“对，快去叫水晶公大人来！”  
不行，不可以向那个骗子示弱，至少现在还不行。光双臂大开，推开层叠人群，甩开刺耳杂音，不管不顾地冲出包围，奔向悬架在双峰间的栈桥。  
先前有水晶公指引，光之战士并未感觉到山路的错综复杂，踏出城门就迷失在了轻云般的茫茫紫海中。幸而方向感尚未失控，丰富的冒险经验让他可以凭感觉找出哪边是正北正南，枝叶的生长方向不仅受到太阳照射的引导，湿潮的水汽也有影响。  
骤然灵敏的听觉让光可以准确判断出水源的位置，只要跟着水路总会走到下游，也就能离开这片紫叶林了。他逐渐加快脚步，呼吸的频率与力度随之增强，连微尘的以太光斑一同吸进肺部，融入血液。最初的疼痛只维持了区区一秒，随即就被脱力与麻痹所取代，心脏在胸腔骨里狂乱地跳动，清晰的震颤感迅速传遍全身，又急速冷却，仿佛刚才只是一场短暂的意外。  
光大喘了几口气，刚要继续前进，注意力却被从眼角滑落的水渍吸引。“嗯？下雨了吗？”光嘟囔着，伸手去摸，一阵粘润冰冷的触感支配了他的神经。那根本不是雨滴，甚至不能称为水，而是黏稠的、漆黑的、类似泥沼或沥青的某种诡怪物质。而这些不详的粘液并非来自天穹，而是在光之战士的眼眶中翻涌，涔涔涌落。  
大脑中没有恐惧、惊诧、疑虑，有的只是完全的空白，和猛烈的进食欲望。他想大快朵颐，无论是美味佳肴还是待宰的牲畜，都塞入口中咀嚼、吞咽。想饮尽美酒，吸干血浆，想用利齿撕咬，最好连骨头一并嚼碎吞入腹中，借此平息他心中的欲火，填补他干渴的身躯。  
有什么，有什么可以吃的吗？他快速扫视周围，叶片交叠摩擦的声响中混杂着细碎急促的步音，邃袤青原的润泽取代了山风的干裂。灌木丛中的野莓，草叶间的树果，飞禽走兽、花鸟鱼虫，光舔了舔嘴角，肚子饿得阵阵绞痛。  
“有哨兵正在转变为食罪灵，我去帮他，其余人离开远些，小心受到波及。”  
“太危险了水晶公大人！”  
“不要紧，交给我就好，你们都离开，越远越好。”  
水晶公抚平因为奔跑而凌乱的衣摆，小心地猫起腰，慢步接近搁浅于浅紫浅滩上的男人。他料想到过从异世界而来的英雄会被洋溢在诺弗兰特境内的高浓度以太所影响，毕竟几代出生于此的人都会随时间流逝逐渐异变，更别提一个毫无抗体的外人。但他没料到转变会来得如此之快，只是分别片刻就出现了预兆，紧随其后赶来果然是正确的的选择。  
他伸展开绀碧色的透明手臂，递送到光的眼前，柔声轻语道：“英雄，请将手递给我。放心，我绝不会加害于你。”  
困兽般的低吼代替言语，从光的喉口流了出来。  
“夜间的地脉活跃度比较高，以太的浓度也会随之上升，你听，森林深处的振翅声，食罪灵们正在向这边飞来。”  
低吼换成了警觉的呜咽，光依旧没有牵住水晶公伸出来的手。  
留给他们僵持的时间并不多，哨兵受到污染开始变异会释放出一种特殊信号，方圆内的食罪灵会如受到花蜜吸引的工蜂般涌来，为同伴的降生带来第一次杀戮。水晶公已经依稀听到了食罪灵尖锐的嘶鸣，向导的本能让他想要远离危险，后退回安全的城里，但是……  
“已经没有时间让你犹豫了！”他又向前迈出半步，“请和我结合吧，就现在，在这里。这样我们都可以活下来，不然，只有死路一条！”  
大量的向导素由水晶切面出流出来，光贪婪地闻嗅，神情逐渐放松下来。  
“你喜欢这个味道对吧？”水晶公抿唇而笑，再次逼近，“来，请不要客气，只要你希望，我就会成为你的向导，无论是气息还是其他的一切都将成为你的私有物。”  
“真、的吗”  
“绝无虚言。”  
冲动的烈火烧断了理智仅存的底线，光不管不顾地扑上去，铁钳般的虎口卡住水晶公的手腕，用力把他扯进了怀中。冲击带起的猎猎旋风吹飞了水晶公的袍摆，掀翻了他缀满金饰的兜帽，丹红色的碎发向后吹起，一双挺立的猫耳跃动而出。  
倒在光之战士怀里的，是一位赤红头发的猫魅族青年。  
水晶公血水晶般的眼眸中闪过一丝惊愕，但没有动摇，更没有欲盖彰弥地去重新穿戴好兜帽。他直视着他，坚定而真诚，充满难以抗拒的力量：“英雄，请和我结合吧。”  
光没有答复，他俯身凑到向导素更加浓郁的脖颈前，探出舌头轻舔侧颈处的水晶。好香，好安心，好怀念……仿佛一阵强风吹进了尘封多年的记忆坟场，扫去浮尘，闭锁的瓶瓮敞开一条细缝。为什么，明明才认识了不到半日，拥抱的感觉却如此熟悉？循着陌生的记忆，光收紧臂弯，将这具消瘦坚韧的身体完全嵌入怀中。  
“真甜……”他低头埋进水晶公的颈窝中，喃喃低语，“还想要……”  
当水晶公还停留在短暂的怔然时，光已经大张开嘴，一口兽化的锋锐尖牙抵在他未覆盖晶体的喉结处。  
“不行！”一双猫瞳快速收缩，水晶公打了个激灵，用尽全力把男人推了出去。惯性让光猛地后仰，后脑勺撞在了身后的紫叶树上。  
“啊！抱歉，我不是故意的！”水晶公攥住松散的衣领，脸憋得通红，“是我的错，我没有解释清楚……结合不需要做到这一步，只要稍、稍微碰一下就行……”  
盈蓝的手心落在光的额头，嘈杂的世界倏然静了下来，他可以清晰听到水晶公的声音，或者说，只能听到他一个人。灵魂交融的极大震撼让光头晕目眩，他闭上眼，在润泽的水之气息下，他又回到了广袤湖泊的岸堤，上涨的水面流淌而至，没过脚背，润湿了裤脚。光看到月影柔软的洒下来，被水波切碎，化作片片闪耀的金鳞。他看到那位不知名的红发青年依旧在水一方，与世隔绝。他看到他身形微侧，双唇煽合。  
“请多指教，我的哨兵。”  
向导素如浪潮般涌来，抹去淤泥，压过烈火。透心的冰凉让光打了个寒噤，他哆哆嗦嗦地抬起头，刚动动嘴想说话，胸铠正中央竟撕开一道暗黑色的天裂，如同从内侧劈开般向外扩张。喷涌的颗粒状漆黑迷雾仿佛气化的巨手，将两人紧紧缠绕，在极昼下犹为震撼。烟雾散尽，兽爪从裂痕中探出来，尖锐的前爪寒光闪烁，苍金色的猫瞳在黑暗中迥然有神，凛冽的寒气在空气中沉淀，所及之处皆冻上了一层薄冰。  
作为哨兵精神的具象化，一只黑豹作为精神向导从光之战士的体内孕育而生。它很安静，匍匐在主人脚边的姿态宛如体型较大的黑猫，獠牙与锐眼就足够震慑潜伏的威胁。  
“为什么……”水晶公瞪大双眼，视线锁在黑豹身上，脸庞因为震惊而泛起了青色，“不，不应该是这样，为什么会是豹子，那只棕熊去哪了……”  
光正弯腰抚摸着黑豹后颈的绒毛，听到这番话，抬头疑惑地望向水晶公。  
“不，没什么了……”水晶公吸了口气，苍白地笑了，“抱歉，我只是看错了……”  
镇定下来，水晶公才想起来兜帽在先前的推搡中滑落下去，他慌忙想去复位，手却被一股温暖紧紧盖住。“原来兜帽下是这幅模样，比我想象中要年轻许多。”光眨眨眼。足量的向导素他度过了危险期，情绪趋于稳定，不再暴躁易怒，笑容也一并轻盈了起来。  
“年、年轻？英雄啊，对于这幅样貌……你，难道没有其他感想吗？”  
“没什么特殊的感想啊，只是觉得你之前说的太夸张了些。水晶的部分不大，也很好看，和你的眼睛一样透彻，你有点自信，就别装模作样戴帽子了。”  
“是吗……”水晶公呆滞着垂下手低声呢喃，红色的眼睛忽明忽暗，惊喜中夹杂着悲伤，难以捉摸透本意。“看来你已经什么都不记得了……”  
光思量片刻，虽然发尾有褪色的迹象，但水晶公的其他特征都与梦中的神秘人吻合，便问道：“莫非我们在哪见过？”  
水晶公摇头否定，而后巧妙错开了话题：“好，我答应你以后会以真实面貌待人。”  
光之战士满足地点头，他攥住水晶公的手背，尔后转动手腕，换成了友好握手的姿势。“虽然有些迟了，请原谅我先前的失礼。”  
“情绪极端化是哨兵的正常现象，你无需愧疚。”  
“是吗。”光友善地轻笑，瞳眸澄澈湛蓝，仿佛融入了整片晴空，“虽然还有许多疑问，不过还是请多指教啦，我的向导。还有，我们真的没有见过吗？”  
“没有，我们从未见过。”


	4. Chapter 4

  
03

鎏金的天光白亮刺眼，照在人的皮肤上显出蜡一样的质感，客房里的老式钟表刚刚打响下午三点，窗子有一扇没有关严，山风温柔地拂过落地窗帘，屋里一片明亮。光将眼睛费力地睁开一条缝，借助从窗帘缝隙间透进来的日光模糊地看向周围，而那只作为精神动物存在的黑豹就蹲在床边，闭目养神。迷茫片刻，光才想起自己不久前因为结合的冲击而晕睡过去，还是在水晶公和其余哨兵的协助下才平安归来。  
现在，他就躺在悬挂公馆的客房中休息，考虑到哨兵敏锐的五感与脆弱的精神，水晶公特意安排了远离闹市区的最里侧的房间，推开窗户就是湖泊、群山与紫红树荫。潺潺水声让他彻底清醒过来，他打了个哈欠，发现全身又痒又扎，只有用指甲盖挠出血才能勉强缓解。  
抓出第三条血印子后，光终于察觉到了异常。莫名其妙分化成哨兵的他此刻拥有异于常人的感官能力，铁针落地都犹如雷鸣，本就低廉的粗糙亚麻内衣变得如砂纸般粗糙也是情有可原。这也就难怪，光之战士恍然大悟，起床时他发现来本来整齐系到脖子的摁扣松开了几颗，露出大片胸膛，本以为是睡觉不老实蹭乱的，现在看来……光揪起前领送到鼻下，鼻翼轻颤，轻松捕捉到一丝草原的味道。  
虽未亲眼所见，光仍能想象到水晶公站在床边，克制着不让覆满晶体而冰冷的手触到他的肉体，并弯腰想要帮自己更衣的模样。之所以进展到一半，兴许是因为有要事打断而突然离开；或许是害怕吵醒终于休息的异世界旅者；又或许是因为趁人昏睡擅自宽衣解带实在过于暧昧而感到羞赧难当，匆匆解开数枚纽扣后落荒而逃。  
无论哪种，似乎都很像是水晶公会做出的反应。  
一直挠下去可不是办法，光忍着抓心挠肺的瘙痒感在房间里翻找。自己的衣服肯定是不能穿的，除了粗麻涤纶外只剩下皮甲、铁铠，直接贴身穿恐怕要把他逼疯。唯一舒适的是被褥等床上用品，至少刚才躺下睡觉时并没有过多异常感，但总不能披着床单到处溜达吧？  
光陷入为难，又想起水晶都内还有其他哨兵，比如莱楠，必然需要特定机构为他们提供舒适衣物。视线重新落回床铺，光之战士的心思顿时活络起来，只是临时的话，应该没什么不妥吧？  
随身的行囊除了应急干粮与耐磨剂外，还常备有锤子手钳、量杯导管酒精灯、小型平底锅等生活家什以备不时之需，针线自然也不会落下。多年的冒险生涯让光之战士不仅英勇善战，同样精通各类生产技巧，虽比不上专业工匠，应付下日常生活便已足够。他穿针走线，手指运作地飞快，崭新的白色床单在剪刀的金属余光中不断变形，转眼化为了长袍模样。  
没有袖子，没有衣摆，更没有衣领和口袋，只是随意缝成了桶，虽然有碍瞻观，也总比什么都不穿要强。光之战士大大咧咧地甩甩胳膊迈迈腿，确认移动幅度不会露出隐私部位后便推开门。临行前，他看了眼自己的精神向导，那只黑豹像是睡不醒一样打着鼾，墨黑的尾尖不时颤动几下，似乎并不想掺和自己根源的外出行动。光当然不会介意，他朝黑豹招手告别，便旁若无人地踏入公共区域。悬挂公馆的管理员在目击到水晶公的贵客身穿奇装异服大踏步前进时，吓得下巴颏差点脱臼，他丢下岗位，急匆匆跑往水晶塔通风报信去了。  
建立在群山之间的水晶都整体面积并说不上多大，比乌尔达哈小了至少一圈，胜在城市规划极具个性，地势台阶高低不一，长廊天梯错综复杂，大大增加了认路的困难。在第五次撞进死胡同后，光撕碎城市俯瞰图，决定闭着眼睛凭直觉瞎走，总比瞪着地图受气要强。  
对结合过的哨兵而言，直觉总是与自己的向导息息相关，光之战士也不例外。当他把感官与关注度全都集中在寻路上时，光发现自己的嗅觉更加灵敏，甚至能嗅到被山风吹散了的水晶公的向导素气味。缭绕在耳边的杂音轻了下去，情绪异常平稳，有种异常的安心感。他慵懒地呼出口气，放任神思，沿着气味飘来的方向走去。  
“醒醒。”  
光之战士被突如其来的呼唤与巴掌从神游中唤醒，一股醐醍灌顶的透彻感从头灌到了脚，他惊愕地睁大眼，大口喘息，缓了几秒才发觉脸颊火辣辣的疼。赏他巴掌的是一位精灵族女性，目测年龄不小，满头棕发间零零散散混了些银丝，齐肩，垂下的发梢向内弯曲，整齐利索。她看到光回神时松了口气，又很快绷起脸，消瘦的手指骨在他脑门上砰砰敲。  
“哪有你这么粗枝大叶的哨兵啊，在外活动时陷入神游，遇到危险都感知不到！”  
光懵懂地眨眼，问道：“神游？”  
精灵女性露出一副难以置信的神情，她几次张嘴似乎想责骂这位毫无常识的晚辈，又担心五感刚恢复常态的哨兵难以承受，几次都没能说出口，最后只是一声叹息。“还有你的衣服怎么回事？”她捏了捏长袍的边缘，“这不是水晶都统一发放给哨兵的被褥吗？怎么成这个样子了？”  
“抱歉，我不久前才分化，醒来后发现衣服都扎到没法穿，临时起意……”  
“原来您就是水晶公大人的哨兵啊！”女性高声惊呼，连称谓都换了，“天哪，您怎么不早点说！”  
“不，没机会说啊……”  
“水晶公大人和我们嘱咐过，果然，您的常识还不如十岁小孩。算了，跟我来吧，先换件得体的衣服再说。”  
光狠狠朝水晶塔方向甩了个白眼，这水晶公，到底都和外人瞎说了些什么啊！不对，为什么是外人，我们明明也才认识没多久，难道潜意识里把他归在了“自己人”的阵营里吗？确实，两人在一些不可抗力的推动下完成了结合手续，除此之外也没有什么特殊接触。兴许是因为水晶公反复称呼他为“我的哨兵”，光之战士也就耳濡目染地将他认定为了自己的向导。  
这样不行，虽然水晶公不是坏人，但仍旧谜团重重，过分轻信可是冒险者的大忌。光使劲晃头，把水晶公恬静的笑颜从眼前赶了出去。  
“对了。”精灵族女性回过头，光重新从游思的海洋中浮出水面，发现自己在不知不觉中随她来到了一扇敞开的门扉前，浓郁的青草香从屋内涌现，几乎要将他醉晕。“请您务必要谨言慎行，尽力保持低调，如果可以的话尽量不要多说话。”  
“嗯？为什么？”  
女性意味深长地笑了，打气般在他肩上拍了一下：“您可是水晶公大人的专属哨兵，仅凭这点就足够城里的其他哨兵将您当做眼中钉了。”  
  
光本想继续追问，疑惑却在迈进门槛的瞬间被硬生生咽回了肚子里。他的出现就像高空坠落的滚石，不仅轰隆隆狂奔而下，还不偏不斜掉进平稳无浪的静谧湖泊里，引发惊天巨响。房间内鼎沸的人声戛然而止，三五成群聚在一起的哨兵们收住笑，用鄙弃不屑的目光审视起这位身披被单的“传奇人物”。  
离开家乡冒险至今，光之战士也算经历过了不少大场面。他出席过军事会议，参加过皇族晚宴，还被当成刺杀女王的凶手通缉数月，然而如此隆重的注目礼依旧罕见，盯得他有些措不及防。他含着腰挥挥手当做问候，便在僻静角落找了处空椅子坐下来。  
这座设施与他熟悉的战地诊所类似，台面上摆满了瓶瓶罐罐和简易外伤手术道具，房间用白色幕帘一分为二。内侧是常见的医务室构造，贴墙摆着一串病榻，上面有几位缠着绷带的年轻人正在熟睡。外侧就不太一样了，虽然看上去是处理小型伤痛的流水线，医务人员手边放着的并非酒精和消毒棉，而是针筒与白药片。陆续有年轻哨兵走过去，不情不愿地卷起袖子露出小臂，针头挑破腕部的皮肤，扎进动脉血管中。  
莹蓝药剂徐缓融入血液，光看得正出神，耳膜就被一声鬼叫震得嗡嗡直响。隔壁桌挨针头的年轻人进行的并不顺利，针头几次扎进去又拔出来，弄得他手腕布满了血点子。他满头冷汗，头发都支棱了起来，对为自己服务的小年轻破口大骂：“你他妈就不能扎准点吗！几次了！”  
年轻人一哆嗦，针头又扎歪了。“我、我是刚来的……还不熟……”他支支吾吾地道歉，眼眶红得随时都会滴出泪。  
哨兵最受不得外界刺激，丁点创伤也可能将他们推往狂化的深渊。哨兵咆哮着推开医护人员，抬脚踹开桌椅，遍布眼白的血丝狰狞着扩散开来。光本能地想去阻止，身边其他人却看热闹似的喝起倒彩，嘴里嚷嚷着什么出局前五秒倒计时。  
“五秒？多了，三秒吧。”从容的声线从旁边传来，光看到刚才为自己引路的精灵族女性微笑着走到患者身边。她展开臂弯，掌心轻落在哨兵的后颈，看似是要安抚，眨下眼的功夫就看到女性用虎口扳住哨兵的下颚，抓着针筒往侧颈的大动脉上扎。  
暴动的哨兵发出一声短促的哀鸣，全身痉挛了两下，翻了个白眼摔进精灵女人怀里没了动静。  
不多不少，整三秒。  
“最近炼金医疗管来了些实习生，还希望各位哨兵们多多关照，切勿粗暴对待，扎颈动脉可是很疼的。”  
有不服铁腕统治的哨兵躲在人群里抗议：“你这是虐待哨兵！”  
“就是就是，小心我们去和水晶公大人告状！”  
“我们也想接受正常的精神帮助！”  
“对！让水晶公大人来亲自为我们注入向导素！”  
精灵女性充耳不闻，搀扶着晕厥的哨兵走到幕帘里侧，撒开手，任他迎面砸在硬床板上。咕咚巨响在空气中回响，整间医疗馆都安静了下来。“水晶公大人无限量提供向导素给你们已经够辛苦了，谁再敢擅自要求他进行精神护理，休怪莱楠女士不客气。”  
“为什么要去找水晶公？”光顶着全屋的视线吞了下口水，继续问道，“需要向导素不应该去找你们自己的向导吗？”  
不吱声还好，一说话，哨兵们暴动而起，把光之战士围了个水泄不通。哨兵的体温本就偏高，光之战士这句没头没脑的发言堪比在桑拿室舀起水往滚烫的岩石上泼，热浪翻滚着升高，在医疗馆上空汇聚成一片朦胧水雾。  
“你当谁都有绑定向导吗！”  
“而且对象还是水晶公大人……我心都碎了……”  
“整个诺弗兰特的向导都不足百人，哨兵成千上万，分都分不过来！”  
“我们平常都是靠代餐苟命，你这种成天能吃正餐的人闭上嘴！”  
“可恶，好奢侈，好羡慕，我也想让水晶公大人亲手为我做精神梳理……”  
光之战士的听觉和精神都已经适应了连绵不绝的“打倒特权阶级”的口号声，他无可奈何地叹气，手肘撑住下颚，眉眼间密布着疑虑的阴云。水晶公广受尊敬在意料之内，却没料到敬意中还混有一些其他感情，尤其这群呼天抢地的年轻气盛哨兵，只看表现还以为是大众情人宣布嫁为人妻而集体失恋了一样。  
“你们都这么喜欢他？我们才刚认识，还有许多不清楚的事。”光的提问割断了哨兵们的悲怆与哀叹，他们安静下来，面面相觑片刻后露出一抹陷入回忆时特有的柔软笑容。  
“这座城里不会有人不喜欢水晶公大人，他是水晶都，更是哨兵向导们的守护神。诞生在诺弗兰特的孩子很小就会出现觉醒征兆，不小心照料很容易中途夭折。为了我们的安全，水晶公大人不仅开启了塔的大门，将我们保护在他的屏障里，还会开授专门课程，从小教育我们如何开关屏障，控制狂化，避免神游。”  
“对对。”其他哨兵点头附和，“所有的哨兵在小时候都会打一架，争夺和水晶公大人结合的权利，不过架打到一半总会被水晶公大人打断。他总会张开怀抱，把还是青瓜豆子的我们抱成一团，依次抚摸额头，并道歉说自己无法成为任何人的专属向导，不然其他哨兵们会有多伤心什么的。唉，你们说，如果当年如果再强硬点他会不会半推半就答应下来？”  
“不会。”光抢先回答，“他不会答应，因为他是我的向导。”  
是命中注定只属于我的向导。  
  
如果不是医疗馆的工作人员眼疾手快把光之战士从人群中央扯出来，还以下次直接颈动脉注射向导素作为威胁命令全员保持安静，他今天绝逃不过一顿毒打。又或者，用光之战士自己的说法，其他哨兵们大约需要卧床静养很长时间。以床单为原材料的简易长袍就远没有那么幸运了，衣摆残缺不全，缝合并不严密的针脚也咧开了口子。精灵女性盛满怒意而紧绷的面容最终败给了一身狼藉的可怜哨兵，她憋笑摆弄他用来遮羞的破烂布匹，叫来那位扎针手法生疏的小年轻，嘱咐说：“用酒精给他清理下伤口，再找件合身衣服，否则水晶公大人的贵宾可就要皮开肉绽咯。”  
光顺从地点头，自然地伸展双臂褪去长袍，露出战场锤炼出的半身。他从来没有刻意管理过自己的身材，食量也十分随性，胸腹前的肌理绝说不上紧致，但分布匀称，仍保有丰腴柔软的肉感，撩起一种诱人伸手揉捏的冲动。鲜少锻炼的护工眼中纷纷显出露骨的艳羡，甚至有体格羸弱的小姑娘低头看了看自己，委屈地差点掉眼泪。  
酒精棉拂过抓痕密布的脊背如尖刀划过，突突跳疼，把光之战士飘忽不定的思绪固定在了脑子里。“我刚才为什么会说那番话呢？”他一边感受着后背清晰的刺痛，一边回忆惹怒哨兵们的独白，陷入深深的不解中。“真的，我和水晶公初遇才区区一天，为什么听到别人夸他心里会这么不是滋味呢？这没道理……”  
“不，这是你们哨兵的本能。”医疗员扔掉染红的棉片，换成沾湿清水的纱布，清理创口周围的黑血痂。“据说结合越深，对彼此的占有欲就越强，我想您和水晶公大人的结合体验一定格外美好，不然怎么会对他如此眷恋。”  
“结合仪式？”光愣住了，“你是说他把手贴在我脑门上随便胡撸两下就算仪式？”  
年轻人全然没听到光之战士的疑问，自顾自陷入莫名的兴奋中。“我记得完成结合仪式的哨兵向导要进行契合度审核保证同调，那个说明书可比婚礼誓言复杂多了。也没办法，毕竟哨兵和向导的结合是复合性的，普通恋人间可做不到肉体和精神的双重契合。”  
“停停停……”  
“不过水晶公大人可是大陆最强的向导，强到可以帮城里所有的哨兵梳理精神，他相中的人肯定没什么问题！”  
这都什么跟什么啊！  
直到包好伤口换上新衣，光之战士都没能打断护理工的喋喋不休，他心中的疑问非但没能释怀，还平白无故增添了不少新困惑，头都大了一圈。瘙痒感显著缓解，取而代之的是束缚胸口的沉闷感，新衣服明显是量产款，在人族均码和鲁加族特制超大款间，光毅然决然选择了前者。他敞开几个纽扣把领口扯至胸口，还好，可以凑合穿。  
他本意只想换件称心的衣服，一趟折腾下来耗费的时间精力比想象中多出数倍，连视觉中都混入了杂点。光不敢在闹市久留，先前濒临狂化的痛苦刻骨铭心，他可以死在战场上，但绝不能折在这里。  
光之战士掩着耳朵，小跑着回到悬挂公馆，推开门的瞬间被一阵温暖撞了个满怀，他低下头，视界顷刻侵入了无尽的艳红中。“对、对不起。”水晶公踉跄着后退，刚才的撞击将他的鼻头擦成了惹人怜爱的浅绯色，好像刚刚哭过一样，“听说你醒了我急忙过来，但是房间里没人……”  
“挺好，省得你到处找人了。”光饶过他走近房间，大字型倒在床上，精神向导的黑豹代替主人清醒过来，一双炯亮的金瞳注视着水晶公。“找我什么事？”  
水晶公沉默着站在门旁，朝黑豹伸手，想去抚摸它胸口的鬓毛，豹子却毫不领情地扭开脸弄得场面极为尴尬。他干笑两声，回答道：“刚分化的哨兵格外易感，我来看看你的情况。”  
“有什么好看的，明明我睡着前你一直都在。”  
“那会出了点特殊情况，我不得不暂时离开……”  
光发出一声沉闷的鼻音。真是大忙人，他翻了个身，心里闷着口气，全城的哨兵们都在排着队等他照顾，难道他和别的哨兵也结合了吗？是摸额头？还是其他更亲密的接触？  
失控的游丝四散奔逃，水晶公用柔软的手将它们悉数抓住。“不要多想，我的哨兵，就算是我也无法超规格和多名哨兵结合，我只是通过水晶塔的能量将自己的向导素开发到极致，不需要直接触碰也可以帮城里的哨兵们镇定精神。”  
“你怎么知道我在想什么？”  
水晶公淡然而笑，用手指揉开光眉心间的死结：“我们已经精神互连，我当然知道你在想什么。不过，就算我只是普通人，大概也能猜透你的心思吧。”  
哨兵的敏锐感官让光隔着皮肉也能清晰感知到脉搏的跃动节奏，他忍不住回握住他的，同时收束自己的精神力，试图把水晶公沉稳的心跳声尽收耳底。他过于专注去探求向导身体的运作状态，甚至可以听到呼吸间肌肉的运作声，以至于根本没注意到又陷入了神游状态。  
“你要学着保护自己。”水晶公并没有责备的意思，只是用手指弹了下哨兵的脑门当做提醒，“就算是已经结合过的哨兵，过度集中注意力在某件事上也容易引发神游症，治疗起来会很麻烦。”  
迅速收回神识的冲击让光脑仁一阵酸楚，他呲着牙，感受着落在后颈那只坚硬冰冷的掌心。向导素让他昏昏沉沉的想要睡去，于是他放松心情，舒展眉心，咧开的嘴角中露出一双犬齿：“如果我陷入神游沉睡不起，你会把我拉出来的，对吗？”  
“是的。”水晶公郑重地点头，“哪怕是永夜，我也会将你唤醒。”  
“我向你保证。”  
  
哨兵与向导间的关系，很多时候并不如坊间传说的那么理想。  
与稀少珍贵的向导相比，哨兵更接近一种不可循环利用的消耗。他们很难对自我精神进行梳理和控制，长期的战斗会将他们的感官与情绪刺激到极点。一旦狂化，哨兵连自救都无法达成，会在极端的狂躁与恐慌中化作可怖的白色妖异，去破坏、杀戮，连亲朋好友都不会放过，直至世界消亡。  
向导的存在无疑为这种自杀型反抗增添了了转机，他们就像哨兵的绳索拴在哨兵的精神中，在踏入深渊前悬崖勒马。无可匹敌的精神力让向导可以轻易掌控哨兵的情绪，必要时甚至可以直接窥视对方的脑海，占用五感，用掠夺似的粗暴方法掌握哨兵的一切。  
这也是无奈之举，乱世当前没人有时间停下脚步去顾忌其他，更没有时间以心交心，支起屏障坦诚相对，就连水晶公自己都无法保证做到。为了时刻保证哨兵在可以奋战的最佳状态，向导单方面的严格管控无异也是一种无奈之举。他们甚至有一个冠冕堂皇的理由为所做行径正名：如果哨兵因为一些琐碎心事失控暴走，损失的不仅是他自己的性命，更是成百的无辜灵魂，我们只是为了保护。  
以保护为名的侵犯。  
在向导面前，哨兵不存在任何人权可言。  
对水晶公也是同理。他的哨兵状态反常，他完全可以入侵其大脑，从中找出问题的根源，斩草除根。但他不愿这样做。一旦掌控了精神内核，两人之间就再无平等可言。如果连信任都是建立于虚无之上的假象，那水晶公又为何耗费口舌去获得英雄的协助？不如从最初就掌控英雄的神识，让他成为乖顺的提线木偶对水晶公而言可比踩断一根树杈还要轻松。  
水晶公想要的从不是英雄的皮囊，他渴望的是热诚、是依存、是触碰、是情、是爱……是一切他得到过又抛于身后的美好。他从不奢望原谅，更不希望重新来过，只祈求能亲手弥补年少时的错误。  
英雄的故事绝不应该以悲怆作为终结。  
光之战士在向导素的抚慰下阖上了眼，水晶公知道他并未睡去，只是精神陷入了安定平和的状态中。这是哨兵最为脆弱的状态，也是全然信赖的表现，感官的大门敞开，随时恭候向导的光临。这样很好，正适合他在道德允许内对自己的哨兵进行探索，但他不会擅自闯入，而是静候英雄的邀请。水晶公柔软地垂下眼睑，红眸中充盈着水光，如果鸽血石能从矿石转变为春湖的话，可能就是这种模样吧。他放任自己去感受英雄的精神，片刻后，一股不可抗拒的力量从光体内涌出，水晶公如愿走进了光之战士的精神图景中。  
现实与精神陡然变幻，明暗交接让水晶公短暂失明，最先发挥作用的是触感。无论他如何伸展双臂，移动双腿，都无法碰或踩到任何有实体的存在。视觉恢复后，他再次证实了自己的猜想：光之战士的精神图景是一片虚无，连光明都没有的绝对黑暗。  
精神图景能最直观反应哨兵向导的精神状态，当任何一方陷入失控，图景中的天气与地貌都会受到影响，比如骤然降雨、极度干旱、甚至天崩地裂。但光之战士的图景超出了水晶公的认知范围，无论他在英雄的牵引下漫步多远，耳畔永远寂静，漫无边际的黑夜中没有任何生命存在的迹象。  
这绝不是好兆头。水晶公急得额角冒汗，他持续前行，终于在黑夜中窥见一抹微弱到几乎泯灭的星光。本能让水晶公向光芒靠近，周身冷漠的黑夜忽地扭曲，烟状的触手狠攥住他的手腕，不由分说将水晶公拖往远离星辉的黑潭中。  
是哨兵的自我防御机制。分明已经结合，水晶公却被认定为需要排斥的异物，正在遭受精神图景的驱赶。“等等，我没有恶意！”他试图解释，一阵凌冽寒风打断了话语，尖锐的金属触感抵在水晶公的喉口，前推半星寸就会斩断他的头颅。  
沙哑空旷的声音越过介质，直接在他颅内响起：“离他远点。”  
“你是谁，是英雄吗？不，好像不对……你为什么会在他的精神里？”  
暗影不再应答，极夜中倏忽亮起一颗烁闪的金星。刀刃长驱劈下，掠过的火花斩断了水晶公所在的空间，强制将他从精神图景中分裂出去。  
反冲力让水晶公不断后仰，他如同被狂风巨浪冲回岸堤的扁舟，全身湿透，红发黏在脸侧，猫耳根的绒毛也沉甸甸地垂下来。满目的黑夜让水晶公焦虑不安，英雄的图景绝不该是如此凄凉惨淡的模样，理应云淡风轻、光辉璀璨，充满海潮的腥咸与烈阳的热潮，就像他本人一样。  
肯定是哪里出了问题，水晶公急切地伸手，颤巍巍落在英雄身上，指尖的汗水润湿了他的前胸。光之战士的意识仍未恢复，如果再次同调，应该可以回到图景之中，再次探索。  
当他的精神游丝尝试去触碰英雄时，寝室的空气中涌出一股兽类的腥臭味，水晶公骤然睁眼，看到几分钟前还在阴冷角落酣眠的精神动物已然蹲坐在面前，虽然心里清楚精神向导不具备干涉现实的能力，看到它暴露在外的尖锐利齿，水晶公依旧感到了些微恐惧。  
“不要紧张，我不会伤害你的主人。”他疲惫地笑着，伸手想去安抚黑豹颈后竖直的毛发。  
黑豹一双金瞳急速收缩，喉口发出的低沉嘶吼声令水晶公不得不缩回手。精神动物会表现出宿主深藏心间的潜意识，难道英雄从未相信过我？  
不安与哀愁阻碍了向导素的发挥，光从麻药般醉人的气息中清醒过来，些许睁开了眼，打了个怡人的哈欠。“抱歉，我睡着了？”他拍了拍水晶公的手，挺腰坐直在了床沿边，若有所思地呷呷嘴，“我应该是睡着了才对，不然也不会做梦。”  
水晶公收敛起满面愁云，淡笑着问：“我很好奇，英雄的梦是什么样子的？”  
“没什么特殊的，近几年总会梦到同样的场景，不过，这次好像有些不太一样。”  
“怎么不一样？”  
“我总会梦到银泪湖，就是艾欧泽亚的内陆湖，还有周边的陡峭岩壁和以太结晶，还有一座水晶高塔和永远保持背对的无名青年。对了，那座高塔和你居住的水晶塔完全相同，所以我才会怀疑你的身份。”  
水晶公浑身绷紧，五指默默攥紧床单，揉成一朵褶皱的花蕊。  
光没有注意到水晶公的紧张，他双手交叉于胸前，皱眉沉思：“刚才不太一样，往常梦境里的场景都很祥和，夜风轻柔，湖面沈静安宁。刚才我看到的景色宛如深渊末日，地壳崩裂，水晶塔上布满裂痕，向一侧倾斜，几近崩塌，青年也不见了踪影。而那片湖……”  
“湖怎么？”  
“湖水混沌不堪，在血月下泛起不详的铁锈色浪涛……”  
精神链接是相互的，既然水晶公可以走近光的精神图景中，光自然也可以。万般谨慎还是出了差错，在黑影用剑威胁逼迫的片刻间，水晶公确实放松了一瞬，转瞬即逝的破绽让他对哨兵发出无言的邀请，将他带入了自己最为隐蔽的奥秘之中。  
——是他的精神图景。  
“只是一场不详的梦境而已，你太累了需要好好休息。”水晶公表现得极为平静，甚至有些冷漠淡薄，“今天就休息吧，我会为你撑起屏障驱赶噪音，等你的同伴们有回音后我就会来叫你起床。”  
“也好……”这股草原的清新气味简直是高浓度乙醚，催人欲睡，光痴醉地深吸了口信息素，眼睑又忍不住黏在了一起。水晶公合上窗帘，吹灭烛火，让房间归于静谧的夜。  
“晚安……”  
“祝你做个好梦，我的英雄。”  
门锁的咔哒脆响为会面画上句号，在沉淀的睡意中，光的呼吸徐缓，面部的伤疤舒展开来。然而他睡颜却并没有幸福与满足，只是全然的放松，没有任何表情。  
床边的精神向导并未同主人一起沉睡，它喉口发出温顺的哼鸣，额首抵在手背厮磨，宽舌爱怜地轻舔光的指骨。确认他暂时不会苏醒后，黑豹抖擞地抻腰甩尾，化为一缕黑雾渗入门扉的缝隙，追随着水晶公的足迹阒然扈从。  



	5. Chapter 5

04  
  
他的、英雄的精神图景，精神向导，一切都变了，全变了，为什么，为什么会变成这样……  
最重要的是，他真的完全不记得我了……  
水晶公急促喘息，小跑着离开悬挂公馆，浓烈苦涩的悲情缭绕在心间，让他没有多余的注意力分给身旁周围，一路磕磕绊绊甚至撞翻了街角的药品铺。与他擦身而过的哨兵注意到了城主情绪的异常，好心上前攀谈，而水晶公只是摆摆手，声称自己只是累了，多休息就好。感知敏锐的哨兵当然清楚水晶公在撒谎，虽然没有即刻离开，但并没有多嘴，迟疑片刻后鞠了一躬，说了句“请多保重”后重新融入人群。  
在这座湛蓝如海的城市中，有一条流传多年的不成文的规矩：绝不可以过多问询与水晶公有关的事情。  
看似冷漠不近人情，实际上是水晶都的人民们为他们的神秘领导者献上的至高敬意与信任。多亏了大家的善解人意，水晶公才能闭口不谈藏在心底的秘密，生活至今而不遭人质疑。  
他的年龄远比看上去要年长，虽然看上去他至多二十出头，肌肤细腻，如贝母般充满圆润白净的光泽，眼角没有皱纹，眉眼间净是青年特有的轻盈感。然而没人知道水晶公实际年龄何许，只知道水晶都庭院中最为粗壮的紫叶柳是建都初期由他亲手栽培。柳树缓慢成长，城民生死交叠，一切都按照时间的轨迹漫步前行，只有水晶公落于队尾，任由白驹过隙、光阴似箭也无法在他身上刻下一丝印记。  
没人知道他从何而来，将来又要去往何方，更不知道他的不惧艰辛奉献至今的确切理由，总有好事人想去提问，问答却一次次淹没在乱世中颠沛流离。不知何时起，没人再去关心水晶公本身，他逐渐蜕变，成为了一个象征抗争的符号，一面代表起义的旗帜，一座包容众生的港湾。就像没有人还记得、还在乎他最初来到诺弗兰特时无意吐露出的真实姓名一样。  
他从未对水晶都的子民坦白一切，就连水晶公亲手带大、亲如子嗣的莱楠也不曾知道他的过往。没关系，这样就好。水晶公对自己如是安慰道。他从不渴望亲密无间的关系，倒也说不上薄情寡义，只是觉得若即若离的关系会淡化离别的悲痛，就算某天自己与水晶塔消失在虚空下，大家也会很快振作起来，依靠过往的知识在诺弗兰特坚强地活下去。  
而水晶公，一位不知名的贤人将会同匆匆到来一样悄声离去，连同整座通天的高塔如烟云般黯晦消沉，不留分毫踪迹。  
就算是曾经交换过誓言的挚爱的英雄，也会在短暂悲叹后转身离开，只留下一汪干涸的泪痕吧。  
哪怕收尾如此唏嘘，只要能达成夙愿，他也在所不辞。  
水晶公仰头叹息，他阖上眼睑，正思考安排接下来的行程时，耳廓却被一阵细砂摩擦的窸窣轻响吸引。不详的黑影落入余光，长袍贤人保持镇定，重新戴回兜帽遮住阴郁的瞳眸，加快脚步走上水晶塔外的阶梯，通过传送设施回到属于自己的私密厅房内。他并未如常态在观星室中央迎客，而是潜身走到角落，摸索片刻后，一个圆环状的简易魔法阵出现在光洁的水晶墙壁上。  
除了水晶公本人，没人知道观星室深处藏有一道由魔法保护的秘门，通往一间小而杂乱的朴素书斋。  
屋主踮起脚，熟稔地在杂物间跳跃，零零散散铺满地面的书籍被他依次捡起码放在空书架上，平铺在书桌角落的古怪眼镜也收进了抽屉。当腾出足够人落座休息的空间后，水晶公回首注视门扉的方向，莞尔一笑：“既然来了，就别藏着，出来和我说说话吧。”  
短暂的缄默后，墨色的风沙从门缝外侧渗入，砂砾沉浮在蓝色地板之上，化作一只野兽的手足。弓起的足背还未落地，黑烟便扭曲盘旋着改变形态，亮黑的软皮向外膨胀，覆上一层冰冷而厚重的甲片，属于人类男性的健硕腿脚向前踏步，踩着黑雾落在水晶质地的地板上。  
转眼之间，作为英雄精神向导的黑豹杳无踪影，肃立在水晶公面前的是一位周身覆盖在黑灰与暗色铠甲下的陌生男性。  
说陌生或许有些不太恰当，这位男性无论身高、体格，乃至由体内迸发出的以太反应都与光之战士如出一辙。如若不是头铠有缝隙露出一双金色豹目，恐怕会被人误认成是乔装打扮后的英雄本人吧。  
顷刻惊愕后，水晶公的眼底恢复平静，他保持着浅笑对客人做出一个邀请的手势，说道：“如你所见，深虑室只是我平时消遣用的别室，并没有什么能拿出来待客的茶点，还请多担待。”  
黑衣男子半字未说，他始终在门旁凝视着水晶公的一举一动，针刺般的竖状豹瞳收缩自如，无言拒绝了房主的好意。  
“也对，你尾随我走了半座水晶都，总不会就为了讨杯茶喝。”水晶公哑笑着将手背到身后，“要不要先坐下？”  
男人不仅无动于衷，弥漫在身侧的黑雾也不再是柔软的沙，呈现出锐利的刺点，室温也下落了几度。  
“莫非是迷路了？也是，水晶都的城市结构还挺复杂，初来乍到找不明方向也是正常。”  
不出意料，仍然是沈静的沉默。  
水晶公抿嘴，他隐约能猜到客人的真身，然而他活了这么久还从未见过可以转化为人形的精神动物，并不敢妄下定论。难道这也和光之战士的超越之力有关吗？又或者，还有其他原因？混杂着青草气息的向导素在空气中成型，以一种绳索状的蜿蜒形态游弋到黑铠男人身边，然而水晶公还没有表示友好，英雄的精神向导便伸出手，把四散在身边打探的精神游丝紧扼在掌中，将柔软的思绪一一捏碎。  
声音在脑颅中回响，那是一种没有经由空气传播，穿透骨骼直抵大脑的空旷音响。水晶公自认为已经纯熟掌握了竖起屏障自我保护的方式，却意外地败在陌生男人的奇袭下，只得用手撑住桌角才能勉强站稳。  
“不要伪装出善人的嘴脸了。”声音说，“我知道你做过什么，也知道你是谁。”  
“不可能！”水晶公用拇指抵住太阳穴，直视着男人一双金色瞳眸，“你是英雄的精神写照，而他应该已经，把我忘记了……”  
本体为精神动物的男人甩给他一个白眼：“他是他，我是我，不要擅自把我们混为一谈。”  
水晶公整理好自己的精神，苦笑着摇头，该感慨真不愧是被称为光之战士的英雄吗？连精神向导都如此别具一格，真让人既佩服又头疼啊。“那么，请问阁下找我有什么吩咐吗？”他礼貌提问，“还是只是来问声好？毕竟初次见面，想要互相增进了解也是可以理解……”  
“初次？你确定我们是初次见面吗？”短促的哂笑声后，男人化作一团烟气转瞬移动到水晶公面前，雾化的手攥住他的腕骨，印上一串微红指痕。“已经全部忘了吗？真没想到你是这么健忘的人，古·拉哈·提亚。”  
“什、你怎么会知道这个名字！而且，这个感觉……”  
被黑雾触碰的瞬间，水晶公至少确信了一件事，他与这位男人并非初遇。他的召唤术之所以会反复失败并非因为失误，而是每次将坐标指定到光之战士时，总有一股神秘的力量将坐标轴强硬推开，转而落在与英雄关系亲近的其他人身上。最初，水晶公只认为是以太干扰等外界因素，只好一次次加大传送魔法的威力与精准度，却从未料到竟然是英雄的精神向导从中作梗。  
水晶公挥袖甩开黑影，防备地拉开两人间的距离：“莫非刚才在精神图景中遇到的也是你？”  
“恭喜你，终于发现了。”  
“为什么！身位精神向导的你应该很清楚，我对英雄没有任何恶意，绝不会做任何加害于他的事！”  
“真的吗？”男人的讪笑声沙哑且刺耳，“距离那场悲剧还没过去几年吧，你怎么就全忘了？还是你只是装作无辜，企图再利用甜言蜜语作为饵食让那个人上钩？”  
“不，我没有……”  
“也是，当时濒死的又不是你，也难怪会摆出这么一副气定神闲的姿态。”  
“请听我解释……”  
“哦，你不需要费口舌解释。”锐利的阴影将夕暮般的暖色眼眸斜切成两段，隐没在暗影中的男人已经将水晶公逼至房间角落，拖曳在背后的布铠把他整个人锁死，如捆绑了铁锁的罪人。  
“我之所以单独来见你，也是为了让你搞清楚，虽然我的本体选择了与你合作，并不说明我就会信任你。我会允许你蹩脚的召唤术碰到那个人，是因为艾欧泽亚的异变已经影响到他本人的安危问题。而让那个人安睡在你的城市中也是无奈之举，异世界处处都是危险，水晶都确实是目前最安全的地方。”  
触状的黑影已经抵在了水晶公的喉头，似实似虚的物质陷进他的脖颈，不可抗的力量将他从地上提起，只有脚尖勉强可以触及地面。他的气息已经很沉重，指尖颤抖着，涎水顺着唇角下滑，狼狈凄惨。只有那双眼睛，那双温润如溪湖的眼底如今浊浪排空，令人窒息的压迫力从中溢出。  
“这不就是向我的妥协吗？”水晶公勉强挤出一丝笑容，“不仅是妥协，甚至可以称得上示弱，你需要我，你的主人更需要我。”  
“是的，我们需要你。”男人不可置否地点头，黑雾散去，让水晶公可以重新站在地上。“需要和抗拒不冲突，难道你能命令奴隶发自内心爱戴随时可以鞭打他们的主人吗？”  
“我并没有利用他的意思，我真的……”  
“我会保护他，不是你，古·拉哈·提亚，是我。”阴影唿地接近，肃杀的寒气从金瞳中满溢而出。  
“我会保护我自己。”  
  
唐突的信号打断了两人的对峙，水晶公与黑衣男人不约而合地转身，视线直指光之战士下榻的悬挂公馆。水晶公耳朵高竖，像是在聆听英雄的脉搏。“他醒了。”水晶公悄声自语，“怎么会，我明明为他竖起了屏障，按理说可以安睡许久……”  
“看来是有突发情况。”男人眯起眼，他弓腰弯背，当完全匍匐在地面时人形不复存在，黑豹抖擞着鬓毛，警戒地向悬挂公管方向发出咕噜低吼，随后它就像所有不受到现实物质阻隔的精神动物一样穿墙而出，随山风一同飞往英雄的所在地。  
倒是挺方便的，水晶公嘀咕几声，提起袍摆奔出深虑室，也迅速传送到自己的哨兵身旁。抵达时他看到英雄的寝室大门敞开，既然精神动物不具备干涉现实的能力，肯定是有外人擅自闯入室内打破了水晶公的屏障，将光之战士从休眠中吵醒过来。  
熙攘的说话声从门后传来，水晶公悄摸从阴影中探出眼睛，除了仍躺在床上嬉笑的英雄和重回角落假寐的精神动物外，视线中跃然出现两张相同模样的年轻面孔，唯一的区别只有装饰在发辫上的异色缎带。距离与英雄在艾欧泽亚的同伴取得联系才过去区区两星时，莱韦耶勒尔家的兄妹俩竟已经赶了回来，实在超出了水晶公的意料。  
与在旁边赔笑劝说不要太吵闹的哥哥不同，妹妹阿莉塞顾不得长靴上的灰尘和淑女形象，径直踩在床沿，一副又想上去与英雄拥抱又矜持着不敢行动的犹豫模样。然而这场久别重逢的喜剧很快便迎来终幕，少女在啜泣间从英雄身上嗅到了一股令她略微反感的气味，她眉心微簇，继续向英雄凑近几分，确认并非嗅觉的失误后抓狂地咬牙，倩丽的眼睫都染上了怒火。  
“你不是说才刚到诺弗兰特没两天吗！怎么这么快就像这边世界的其他哨兵一样全身都是水晶公的味道！”  
光之战士不解地抓住衣服放在鼻下闻嗅，无所谓的耸肩 ：“你是说向导素的气味吗？毕竟我现在是他的哨兵，衣服上粘到向导素也是情有可原吧。”  
“什么！”所幸阿尔菲诺机灵地从背后揽住了妹妹，气头上的大小姐只好挥空拳，“你怎么就、就和他结合过了！”  
“事出有因，水晶公当时又是请求又是劝说，就差单方面结合了，而且确实没有其他选择，就顺其自然……”  
“顺其自然！”阿莉塞又羞又气，通红的脸庞像极了待放的花苞，“你、结合那、那么亲密的事情，怎么还能顺其自然？而且你说是水晶公要求的？他、他，难道是他压在你身上逼着你……”  
躲在门后偷听的水晶公按耐不住跳出来，再不解释别说会不会引发误会，连贞操都要保不住了。“不不不，我可没有做这种事！”他对怒容满面的阿莉塞胡乱摇头，含含糊糊地解释道，“我们不是那种关系，你看我不是比较特殊的向导吗？所以有些比较特殊的结合方法……”  
分明卷入了风暴的核心，英雄却笑得爽朗，伸手在双胞胎兄妹的脑门上依次揉搓了两下，大大咧咧地打哈哈：“不就是摸摸头吗，那么大惊小怪做什么？”  
阿尔菲疑惑地眯起眼，全神贯注打量着英雄，仿佛能从包围在他身边的空气中看出些什么名堂似的：“真是难以置信，明明结合的印记那么明显，竟然只是用了关联性最浅的手段……”  
“只是用了些特殊的技术而已。”水晶公快步走上来，用长袍与微笑阻挡住光之战士的身段，“你也知道我能力的特殊性，与我深度结合的负担对哨兵而言太过繁重，浅层链接就足够了。”  
“原来如此……”  
阿莉塞不满地撅着嘴，从兄长手臂中挣脱出来，她双臂叉腰，站在水晶公面前发问：“你真的没有对他做出什么有伤风化的出格事？”  
“千真万确。”  
可见水晶公的话语还是足以令人信服，虽然心间仍有疙瘩没有解开，阿莉塞却不再如刚才那样咄咄逼人，鼓起的双颊稍微瘪了下去，后退几步回到哥哥身边不再说话。朝夕相处的孪生兄长比谁都清楚妹妹的少女心事，他安慰性地拍拍她的手背，好言劝说：“既然已经看到了英雄，不如我们先去各自房间把行李放下，换身衣服，养好精神再交流近况，你看怎样？”  
以阿莉塞刚烈的脾性当然是不允许就此退场，还未反驳，阿尔菲诺就在暗处拽了下她的衣角指引她偏头看。眼角的余光正好瞥到衣角，艳丽衣裙上干涸了的斑驳血迹格外刺眼。似乎是今早与落单食罪灵战斗时沾到的，少女垂下胳膊遮住污渍，再三思索后点头答应了。  
水晶公附言道：“我已经吩咐人整理好了你们的房间，热水也调整到了合适的温度，请一定好好休息洗净旅途的疲惫。”  
虽然只有短短一瞬，阿莉塞的容颜缓和下来，她悄声道谢，拽着阿尔菲诺的后衣领小跑着离开了房间。  
光伸了个懒腰，他倦意未散，眼角下垂遮住湛蓝的虹膜。刚才只是因为有客人强打着精神，现在兄妹俩离开了他也就不需要顾忌形象，四仰八叉地倒在床上，衬衣松散着滑落，显露出锁骨与脖颈。他打了个哈欠，空气中顿时充盈着懒洋洋地倦意：“太好了，看来他们在这边的生活的很好。”  
水晶公笑着，轻坐在床铺上：“是啊，虽然刚开始有些困难，但是你的同伴们都很优秀，很快就融入了这边的生活，甚至闲不住自己出门去找事做。”  
“他们也觉醒了？”  
“并没有。”水晶公摇头，“莱韦耶勒尔兄妹年纪尚轻，只是出现了些倾向性。你先前也看到了，阿莉塞的五感异常灵敏，行动力比较强，阿尔菲诺虽然没有什么明显特征，但是他的冷静沉稳在战斗中有绝对的优势。”  
“照你这么说，他们两人可是跟在艾欧泽亚时没有任何区别哦。”光之战士调笑着打趣，“其他人呢？”  
“于里昂热和雅修特拉年龄合格，或许因为两人精通以太学，自身有用成熟的以太循环系统，所以并没有受到这边空气中的以太粒子的影响。再加上两人本身法术高强，是罕见的可以与食罪灵战斗的普通人。而桑克瑞德……”  
看水晶公面露难色，光之战士翻了个身侧躺在枕头上，让眼睛可以看到自己向导的神情。“他怎么了？”  
“他体内的以太系统有遭到破坏的痕迹，虽然目前觉醒了部分哨兵的能力，但远不及普通哨兵敏锐。而且他对外界以太的感知能力也比较迟钝，就算没有向导素也不会异变。为了区分，我们统称这种特异人群为护卫。”  
“护卫，倒是很适合他的头衔。”  
谈话间水晶公已经重新搭好了屏障，白噪音被完全隔绝在外。向导素的安神效果光之战士又打了几个哈欠，却迟迟没有闭眼，而是撑着眼睛，一副无所事事的懒惰模样。水晶公伸出左臂，将英雄散落的碎发轻轻撩起露出额头，发丝软如绸缎，攥在手心中不愿松开，他松手不久又重新拂去，看深棕软发短暂上扬后徐徐垂下。曾记何时，当他们还是不知愁的青年时，也如此贴近过彼此……  
“怎么，上瘾了？”英雄并没有责备的意思，只是饶有趣味地看着水晶公的动作，全然没有阻止。  
水晶公尴尬地停手，手掌停在光之战士额前不知是进是退。“我只是听说抚摸额头可以有效缓解哨兵的情绪，所以……”他的脸庞因羞赧而泛红，解释中也净是撇脚的错误，音量愈发弱去，“我并没有，其他特殊的意思……”  
“是吗。”光失望地叹息，扭身平躺，低声呢喃，“你就算有点别的心思，我想我也不会介意。比如那个结合，虽然我不懂原理，但所有人都在和我暗示结合要建立很亲密的肉体关系，你明知这点还要和我结合，真的什么心事都没有？”  
“英雄，我……”水晶公欲言又止，停顿良久后他咬紧下唇，将后半句话硬生生吞回腹中，拧出一个似笑非笑的哭愁表情，“就像之前解释的那样，我是比较特殊的向导，和我结合不需要进行繁琐的仪式，我想这对英雄而言，也是好事才对……”  
光之战士不再说话，转身面对墙壁不再看向水晶公。总在心间无处宣泄的闷火如淋了煤油，烧得他眼睛干涩发疼，急需泪水冲刷才能得以缓解。自从来到这边他的思维和步调全都乱了套，总是冒出些没来头的诡异念想，并且都和水晶公有关。  
分明才认识了一天有余，前面醋意大发认为他和其他哨兵也如此亲密，现在竟然直接了当暗示他自己想要更加亲昵的身体接触，这已经不是合不合理的问题了，伦理观都脱离了正轨！光在内心嘶吼咆哮，如果不是水晶公仍在身边，他定会赏自己两巴掌。  
难耐的沉默让水晶公如坐针毡，交叠的双手不住地摩擦，视线也慌乱地不知去处。他正发愁找不到离开的理由，有叩门声从外传来，紧随其后是莱楠的嗓音：“水晶公大人，刚才医疗馆收容了几位受伤的哨兵，他们的伤势有些诡异，如果不麻烦的话，您最好亲自来查看下。”  
水晶公暗自松了口气，他整理好长袍，答应了下来。而后，他转身拍了拍英雄的肩膀，轻声道：“我去去就来，你继续休息就好。”  
意料之外的，光之战士发出声沉闷的鼻音：“要多久？”  
“很快，我的哨兵，我很快就会回到你身边。”  
  
脚步声渐行渐远，屏障重新闭合成圆，如同一颗保护着重要之人坚固的光卵。光之战士确实困倦交加，然而几次三番被人吵醒，现在很难快速入睡，只好干躺着发呆。  
“如果有人说个话就好了。”他嘀咕着，“或者看点书也行……啊，刚才好像从炼金馆那边借来了刊物，放哪了？”  
“在餐桌上。”陌生嗓音回应道，仿佛来自深渊般空旷沙哑。  
“餐桌？好远啊，我怎么不顺手扔到床上……”  
声音继续道：“站起来走过去就好。”  
“算了，麻烦，我懒得动。”说罢，英雄展开四肢，摆出极为不雅的大字型，甚至幼稚地哀叹出声，“如果能有人帮我拿来就好了！”  
空气安静了数秒，就在光之战士认为刚才只是意识模糊的自问自答时，那本标题名为《哨兵生存指南》的杂志毫无征兆地砸在他脸上，硫酸纸质扉页哗啦作响。英雄甩开杂志，看到床边伫立着一位藏身在黑暗铠甲中的陌生男子，而他也在同样望向他。  
“帮你拿来了。”男人平淡地发声，“还有什么需要的吗？”  
“哦，谢、谢谢？”光怔住了，并未惊叫，随手把杂志放在枕边后便盯着男人仔细打量，端详，“你难道是，我的精神动物？”  
漆黑的男人点头认可。  
英雄瞪大眼睛：“原来精神向导可以变成人形的吗？”  
“大概，我也不清楚，毕竟你我都看不到其他精神向导。”男人淡淡地回应。  
“问问别的哨兵不就行了？”  
“劝你不要，探求其他人的精神向导的真面目就跟问别人今天穿什么颜色的内裤一样，是很隐私的秘密。”  
“那还是算了……”英雄失了兴趣，又瘫回床上，“我说，你有什么称呼吗？”  
“精神向导不需要称谓。”  
“那不行，总是你啊你啊叫太怪了，也不方便。”既然来了灵感，光之战士一扫困意乘胜追击，“你一身黑，要么就叫黑影怎么样？”  
“不怎么样。”  
“那幻影？要么影分身？”  
男人意识到阻止他也是多余，改变战术开始劝退：“不需要费心起名字给我，纯粹是浪费时间。”  
光之战士在执拗方面也是英雄级别，他并不听劝，沉浸在造名的快乐中难以自拔：“我记得艾欧泽亚有一只名为椒盐海豹的宠物很有人气，要么我们效仿下，就叫红糖黑豹吧！唉你倒是说话啊，椒盐黑豹也不错……不过我点怕涉嫌抄袭，折中下还是红糖黑豹吧。”  
仿佛经过了一个星历，矗立在房间角落的精神向导都没有再次开口，他就像一尊泼上墨汁的古旧塑像，只有眼中闪烁的流光证明他尚未灭亡。光之战士清楚他是在无声地抗拒，没办法，他可是想给自家陆行鸟取名叫炸鸡排的人，幸亏登记姓名时陆行鸟狠踹了他一脚才免于沦为食物。苦思冥想多时，光之战士依旧想不出什么合适的名字，于是放空思想，光影在空洞的眼眸中沉淀、堆积，湛蓝的飘雪。  
“弗雷……”他轻念出一个生疏的名字，暴风卷起眼底的积雪在青空盘旋。光眨眨眼，暴雪转瞬停歇，“弗雷，这个名字怎么样？好像太朴素了，没事，你不喜欢就算了。”  
男人被这个猝不及防冒出来的名字震得说不出话，心间既没有喜悦也没有愤慨，只有浅淡的、酸涩的、难以言说的惆怅。悠长的叹息后他化作黑烟，摇身变回黑豹的形态，潜进无光的旮旯里阖眼休憩，剩下尾尖拍打地面，扬起星点微尘。  
轻盈柔软的节拍让英雄的精神也放松下来，眼睑如同涂了蜜，一旦合上就再也舍不得睁开。看来能睡个舒坦觉……游走于朦胧的梦乡边缘，英雄最后看了眼他的精神向导。  
“从今以后，你的名字就是弗雷。”


	6. Chapter 6

05  
  
有股奇怪的味道……  
距炼金医疗馆尚有些距离，水晶公就不禁蹙起眉心，他停顿脚步，手掌掩住鼻翼快速呼吸几下。随风扩散的气息与血液的铁锈味极度接近，并不完全相同，其中还夹带些许生肉腐烂的氨气，令人反胃。伴随一侧的莱楠反应比水晶公要剧烈许多，哨兵尖锐的嗅觉让她面部狰狞，脸色发青，如若不是意志力足够坚强，当场呕吐出来也不足为奇。  
“你要么先去休息吧，我一个人过去就行。”水晶公担忧地望向莱楠，并暗中加固了她身边的屏障。向导素清新如洗的气息拂面而来，莱楠的脸色即刻红润了几分，呼吸也顺畅了数倍。  
她徐缓呼气，而后神情重新镇定下来：“不，没事，我和您一起去，接下来的善后工作还需要我做安排。”  
“真可靠。”  
“是您教导有方，而且……”莱楠苦涩地笑了，堇色瞳眸中密布着细密的血丝，脸色也少了年轻女性的红润，看来已经多日没有好好休息过了，“自从那位哨兵到来后您比以往还要忙碌，我怎能看您一个人东跑西跑而自己什么忙都不帮啊。”  
水晶公的眼中飘过一片阴云，又很快被山风吹散，满目洋红透彻温暖。他回以令人安心的轻笑，轻握住莱楠的手背。“确实，最近连睡觉都睡不踏实。”他说，望向天际的眼中全是对未来的憧憬，“等这场战役结束，我们可得好好放个长假。”  
“真的会有结束的一天吗？”  
“会的，我向你保证。”  
直到抵达炼金医疗管，两只相握的手才松开，先前无意流露的悲情与疲惫也一扫而光。在人前，水晶公是偌大山城的管理者，是诺弗兰特境内所有哨兵的救世主，也是掌握着两个世界命运的裁决者。而莱楠虽不如水晶公那般特殊，仍是水晶都最强大的哨兵，保护着城民，让他们可以在妖异横流的末世睡上一个安稳觉。  
聚集在门外的人们立刻注意到水晶公的到来，窃窃私语声戛然而止，大家主动为城主让出通道，沉默着目送他踏进医疗室的门扉。血腥味在密不透风的室内更显浓烈，已经有食腐蝇虫在屋檐下缭绕，莱楠指挥人们不要拥挤敞开门窗，水晶公则举起法杖，一阵清风便在低声咏唱的咒语下翻滚摇曳，席卷过每个角落狭缝中的污垢，带着秽浊气息奔向屋外，消散在紫叶之海的尽头。  
腐臭的尽头就在医疗馆的重症区，平躺在床上的重伤患不断发出低声呻吟，鲜血自他侧腹涌出，绷带与床垫已经被血水泡涨，全染成了铁锈色。伤很重，出血量极大，能活着回到城里已是万幸。并且，与食罪灵造成的伤口不同，血液并没有停止身体也没有出现石膏化的症状，明显是出自人类之手。  
医疗馆的主治医生悲痛地摇头，她已经收起了急救工具，无声宣告着哨兵的死期。水晶公无声叹气，全然不介意鲜血脏污裙摆单膝跪在床边，牵住已经意识模糊的哨兵冰冷颤抖的手，毫不吝啬地给予向导素安抚哨兵不安凌乱的情绪，同时仁慈而无情地斩断了他的一切感官能力。  
向导素恬淡的青草气息让重伤员睁开眼，浑浊的瞳眸无助地飘荡，始终未落在水晶公身上。“啊……水晶公大人……”他哑声呢喃，轻轻回握那只晶体质感的手掌，“真是奇迹，您来了以后伤口也不疼了……”  
“你能舒服些就太好了。”水晶公发出一声苦涩的笑音，“肯定是医疗馆新研发出的止血药起了作用，没问题，你很快就会好起来的。”  
“太好了……这样就就能继续为您效劳……”  
“你已经做的很好了，所以先不要想那些，也不要多说话，闭上眼睛，好好休息吧。”  
哨兵乖顺地点头，眼睑落幕，手腕也失了力气，从水晶公手中缓缓垂下。他的脸上再没有任何表情，仿佛伤痛都尽数消失，线条放松柔软，宛如沉睡。水晶公抿着唇，将哨兵的手腕交叠在胸前，默哀数秒后重新站起身，转而望向莱楠，神情肃穆坚定。  
绣有水晶都城徽的白毯盖在死去的哨兵身上，再过一星时，他的躯体就会躺在始源湖畔，厚土将他掩埋，踏往再无纷争的和平之地。如果可以的话水晶公也很想为他举办葬礼，城内的每一位哨兵都像他的孩子，他亲眼见证他们长大成人、穿上戎装，然而时间并不允许他因悲伤而止步，还有很多事等着他去做。  
“通知过亲属吗？”他平静地问。  
“这位哨兵的父母早在多年前就去世了，他尚未婚娶，也没有其他亲戚……”  
“知道了，那就以水晶都的名义妥善安葬吧。”  
“遵命。”  
“还有其他死伤吗？”  
“有两位重伤，所幸失血晕厥时被路人所救，没有伤及性命。”  
“那可要当面感谢才行。”水晶公捧起清水洗净掌间污血，匆忙整理衣襟，“他们在哪？还在水晶都吗？”  
“当然在，不如说，正是你的传唤我们才会出现在雷克兰德。”  
低沉细腻的男性声音飘进耳廓，水晶公侧目而望，在门扉旁看到等候多时的精灵族男性。“于里昂热，你们这么快就回来了吗！”水晶公甚是意外，不仅是莱韦耶勒尔兄妹，连向来行踪诡异的于里昂热·奥居雷也在一日内赶回了水晶都，光之战士的号召力果然非比寻常。  
“不光是我，雅·修特拉也同时归来，只是还忙着救治其他伤员，暂时脱不出手。”  
“太好了，英雄也顺利抵达了这边，终于可以启动下一步计划了……”  
精灵族男性的神情远不如水晶公晴朗，他半阖着眼，似乎有所烦恼：“关于你的计划，其实并不如料想中的那么顺利。”  
“怎么，出什么意外了吗？”  
“游末邦似乎有所察觉，尤其桑克瑞德那边，自从在珂露西亚岛道别后我们就再也没能取得联系……”  
听到游末邦三个字，水晶公的脸色顿时阴沉下来，他快步走到于里昂热身边，示意他先不要多言，后面的话等离开人多嘴杂的医疗馆再继续。两人并肩离开喧嚣的市区，踱步到水晶塔附近一处葳蕤树荫，确认不会有人闯入对谈后水晶公方才叹气出声：“被游末邦察觉也是意料之内，那边的领导人虽然看上去不太聪明，但也有些手腕，不可能一直被我们蒙在鼓里。尤其今天送来的伤员，显然是被同类所害，莱楠说他们在湿鞋栈桥一线发现了血迹与破碎的刀戟，估计在那边遇到的袭击。一般的山贼肯定打不过哨兵，唯一有行凶可能的只有游末邦管辖内的哨兵，大概想借此试探下我的态度。”  
“准备怎么做，要反抗吗？”  
水晶公摇头回绝：“时机还不到，擅自引发两城间的纷争只会削弱水晶都本就薄弱的兵力，在没有万全的胜算前，不能擅自把民众也牵扯进来。”  
“真像是你会说出的话。”于里昂热轻笑道，“当然，也有好消息。据我所知除了珂露西亚岛，其余地区都有线索证实了您的推断，果然，灾难的源头深埋于土层之下，所以这么多年来才会被人们所忽略而称为天灾。具体情况比较复杂，而且异常区域的以太浓度过高，我与雅·修特拉都不能轻易接近，恐怕只有能力极强的哨兵向导互相扶持才能在其中存活。”  
“推论正确就好，这是好兆头。”水晶公松了口气，被死亡缭绕的阴郁心情也豁然开朗起来，他离开树荫沐浴在天宇下，金色天光在娟黑长袍表层如河溪般流淌，“辛苦你了，接下来就交给我吧，我已经计划好了相应的对策。”  
或许是因为水晶公的语气过轻，丝毫不见战前应有的凝重，充满临近解脱的轻盈。聪明的精灵男人起了疑心，他追上去，摁住他的肩膀，追问道：“恕我多事，你准备做些什么？”  
水晶公怔住了，他茫然地眨眼，虽不理解于里昂热的态度，依旧真诚回应：“不做什么，只是去唤英雄起床。虽然有些对不住他，不过现在可不是睡回笼觉的时候。你就在这里等着雅·修特拉吧，等她忙完就去观星室，我会带着英雄去与你们会面。”  
好吧，这的确是个合理的解释。于里昂热对自己毫无征兆的失礼行为鞠躬道歉，而后抿着唇，抛出另外困扰他多时的疑点：“你的兜帽，为什么摘下来了？我记得你说过，不希望英雄见到你的脸庞，就算是亲自莅临此地的我见到你的真容的次数也寥寥无几……”  
“哦，这个啊……”水晶公总是上扬的唇线在鎏金辉光下变得圣洁、古朴，宛如宗教画作中向神灵自愿献出肉身灵魂的圣子。他甩甩头，留白的发尾左右晃动，很快又缺失活力地蔫下来，停滞不动。  
“因为，已经没有戴上的必要了。”  
  
光之战士再次走进了那场旧梦。  
梦境与先前相比有两处明显的区别。一是，他与背对自己而坐的年轻人间的距离所有缩短，近到只需再踏出两步就能揽住他消瘦的肩。当然，这极大概率是错觉，因为无论光之战士如何快走、奔跑都只是徒劳，他原地折腾半天，胸口都冒出潮汗，仍旧没能靠近那人半步。  
至于第二点不同则更为鲜活，真实到光之战士脚底打了个趔趄都能摔到那人的胸膛里。“白费劲。”弗雷推开光之战士，没好气地咂舌，“那人看似近在咫尺，实际与你相隔千里，你再走上千万里也是无法触及。”  
光之战士并未因此生气，他深吸口气，坐在湖畔阴湿的鹅卵石上休息。“听上去你好像知道很多？”他抬头斜目，饶有趣味地望着人形化的精神向导。  
“至少知道的比你多。”  
“比如？”  
弗雷沉默半晌，抬手指向坐在岩石上的红发青年：“我知道所有和他有关的事。”  
“别骗人了，书上说精神向导由哨兵的精神中诞生，我们本是同根，又怎么会有你知道而我不知道的事？”说罢，光仰头干笑，他故意将声音扩得很大，企图用虚张声势的自信掩盖心间焦躁难耐的灼烧感。弗雷默不作言，只是用金色的豹眼紧盯他不放，不消几分钟光就觉得口干舌燥，一种用水无法解除的干涸占据了他的身体，只好心虚地扭过头，继续呆滞地打量起红发青年的背影。  
虽为光之战士本人精神的体现，弗雷的性格却与醇厚的主人不同，带有些暴戾的恶劣。他一把抓起颓坐在地面的光，尖锐的手铠几乎要刺破他的血肉。“你不相信我，好。”无情的音调让气温坠入冰点，冻得人直发颤，“你最好不要相信我，永远也不要，等再次死到临头，希望你能空出几秒想清楚谁才是真正为了你。”  
再次？死到临头？什么鬼话……光之战士仍想发问，一团泥沙梗在喉口阻碍了言语，他张张嘴，也只是发出一声干呕。异样的、冰冷的、难以言表的违和感沿着湖岸缓慢溢出，淌过鹅卵石间，没过枯草野花，一直蔓延到光之战士脚边，裤脚湿冷得如同寒冬冰霜。  
好像有种，似曾相识的熟悉感？光打了个寒噤，察觉到寒意向上延伸。脚趾与小腿已经冷到没有知觉，小腹、腰脊、小臂、最后是嘴唇、鼻腔、耳目、脑髓……血液已经完全冻结，身体机能陷入停滞，连心跳都漏了不知多少个拍节。光之战士的心情异常平静，他从容不迫地眯起眼，仔细倾听着死神临近的脚步声，仿佛他已不再年轻，而是一位鬓丝禅榻的迟暮老者，驻守在空旷古宅，耐心等待与旧友重逢。  
他睁开眼，湛蓝如初：“我曾经死过吗？”  
他闭上眼，黑天墨地：“呵，鬼知道。 ”  
  
光之战士本身并不介意被人打扰睡眠。  
居无定所的冒险生涯让他注定与床铺屋檐缘分浅显，周围没有村落歇脚他便会随便找处山洞树荫遮风避雨，尤其夏天，空旷原野睡起来不知道要比发霉闷热的狭窄客房舒坦多少倍。既然选择了风餐露宿的逍遥日子，自然也就要忍受黎明未至时早起的麻雀山鸠叽叽喳喳聚在你身边讨吃食，亦或是趁着天亮赶路的旅行商人们的车轱辘声。如若醒了，他大多会打个哈欠翻身继续睡，从不会有半句怨言。但几星时内数次被人打扰睡眠，就算是神灵佛祖恐怕也要骂上几句娘。  
剧烈的震晃感让光之战士怒意高涨，他用力甩手示意不要打扰，手掌确实打中了些什么，震动也消失了片刻，然而几秒后又卷土重来，简直跟余震一样没完没了、不依不饶。光之战士气得咬牙，掀开被褥猛坐而起，脏话还含在嘴里，就撞进了水晶公柔软的暖红衣袍间。  
水晶公此刻贴床而立，腰弯成圆弧，与光之战士贴得极近，床上人扬身就会摔进他的怀抱中。“对、对不起！”看到英雄醒来，他踉跄后退，层叠交错的丝绸织物也凌乱了几分，“我看你一直不醒，手脚冰凉，以为是身体不适，本想帮你试试体温……”  
看到是水晶公，光的怒火骤然熄灭，连木炭都冷却下来，一丝烟气也没有。“没事。”他声音轻柔，带有刚起床时的慵懒倦意，“我睡了很久吗？”  
“没有，也就一个星时左右。”  
光揉揉眼，双臂的关节被他抻地咯吱作响。起床时，眼角的余光瞥到角落，看到自己的精神动物蜷成黑团，仍在沉睡，一副主人是死是活与我何干的高傲模样。光之战士想起梦里彻骨的寒，不觉打了个寒噤，决定不再多想，转而望向在桌台边坐立不安的水晶公：“你亲自来叫我，我以为已经过了两天。”  
“抱歉，我也希望你能好好休息，只是有件事必须你亲自出面。”  
“什么？”  
“于里昂热和雅·修特拉也回来了。”  
听到苦苦寻找的同伴们的名字，英雄弥散着雾气的眸子如雨后初霁般明亮起来，他三步并两步把散落在房间各处的衣服捡起，不管不顾就往身上套。水晶公悄声靠近，在英雄急于处理腰带的松紧时主动帮他将衬衣领口处的褶皱抚平，系好绳扣，纵是好友，久别重逢时也要稍加注意，至少不能坦胸露乳吧。  
“谢谢。”光头也没抬地道谢，看来已经完全习惯了这种超越友谊界限的暧昧距离。  
“嗯，不客气。”  
“我们也结合一段时间了，有件事可以问问你吗？”  
“请讲。”  
“每个精神向导都具有变成人形的能力吗？”  
“据我所知并没有，但我们对精神向导了解甚少。毕竟精神动物对哨兵向导而言是与生命同等的秘密，我们并没有机会去学习不同个体的习性，有些特殊的个体也没什么奇怪的。”  
“哦……”光当然没想到水晶公比自己还要更早些见到弗雷的真容，他本想把弗雷的事情告诉自己的向导，又觉得只用言语不足以服人，总不能要精神动物当场转变形象吧？虽然不是不可以，可自己的精神动物怎么看都不是会顺从服从命令的类型，到时候不给台面多难堪。  
算了，还是换个话题吧……  
“那你的精神动物呢？”光问道，“我好像还从未见过。”  
“我的精神向导一直都在。”水晶公指向窗外，高耸入云的水晶塔赫然跃入视线。  
“希尔科斯塔？”  
水晶公点头，挽起衣袖，水晶腕臂折射出透明纯净的光辉。“多年前，我将自己的精神动物融入塔中，借此获得了足以供给全城哨兵的充足能量。作为代价，我失去了人类的生死权，这具半晶体化的身体就是证明。多亏于此我才能与你见面，也不知是该喜还是该忧……”  
不死，这是无数疯子狂人耗尽一生追逐的梦想。只有真正获得永生才会明白，生与死相生相伴，生命给予死亡重量，死亡赋予生命意义。永恒不变的活下去，蔑视死亡，目送寒来暑往，孑然一身，无依无靠，这样究竟还能称为活着吗？  
光眼角抽搐，攥住水晶公的右手，掌心下那块晶体已经被他的体温暖热。还不够，光继续贴近，恨不得把全身都贴上去，捂热这片荒芜焦土。“如果……”他小声嘀咕，“如果把精神动物从水晶塔里捞出来，你是不是也能……”  
“理论上，水晶塔是不灭的。如果塔认定我已经失去了继续行使管理者的能力，就会自动将我除名，也就会把我的精神动物解放出来了。”  
“具体要怎么做才行？”  
“要我死。”  
直至死亡将我们分开。  
此刻，光之战士恨不得扇自己两巴掌。那么多可以聊的话题，他好死不好打听别人的精神动物，现在可倒好，话聊死了不说，气氛也低落沉重，压得人喘口气都难。还好水晶公的精神态依旧平稳，盈盈淡笑也还算明媚，便决定及时刹车不再说话。  
为哨兵量身定制的贴身衣服柔软舒适，布料针脚极密，内芯细腻的软毛完全不会对他们敏锐的触觉造成负担，甚至能保护肉身不被铠甲的铁皮擦伤。“果然还是自己的装备穿着舒服，那个床单虽然也不错但是胯下生风，总觉得有点怪。”光抬抬胳膊，肩膀上熟悉的重量让他安心。  
想起那件风一刮就露鸟的简易斗篷，水晶公无奈地干笑：“我会吩咐中庸工艺坊多给你准备几件换洗衣物，下次可千万不要乱穿衣服就往街上跑啊。”  
“衣服不就是遮羞用吗，穿什么不一样。”  
“问题是，羞也没遮住啊……算了，这个问题已经过去了，如果准备好了我们就赶紧出发吧，客人要等不及了。”  
“也好，于里昂热无所谓，雅·修特拉生气还是很吓人的。”  
当两人姗姗来迟时，等候在观星室多时的魔女倒没有显出怒意，只是用清冷的茫白瞳眸瞟了眼拂晓的大英雄：“还挺慢，赖床了？”  
“稍微出了些状况，让你们久等了。”水晶公代为回答，快步走到房间中心，“既然人都到齐了，那我们开始吧。”  
在场几人，除了懵懂无知的光之战士外，悉数点头。水晶公对英雄比了个唇语，约定之后再和他详细解说，之后从于里昂热手中接过地图，利用悬浮魔法展示在众人面前。“多亏各位，我们已经基本掌握了诺弗兰特几处光之泛滥最严重的地区，也确定了紊乱以太并非凭空产生，而是从地脉中喷涌而出的古代以太，才会对人体产生影响……”  
光之战士撇眉：“你之前不是说源头没有确认吗？而且古代的以太为什么会让人类异变……”  
于里昂热解释说：“据资料记载，古代时人类的生活环境与现今截然不同，古文明灭亡后几次灵灾彻底改变了地貌生态，以太也就存储在了地下。当然，这些先前只是推断，还没有定论，现在我们带着证据回来，水晶公才能确定灾难的由来。”  
“为什么会是地下？地脉不是深埋在土层下，不会轻易出现吗？”  
“因为地震。”水晶公答道，“我特意查阅了诺弗兰特的历史，光之泛滥发生前确实有一场震级很高的地震，恐怕那次地壳撞击破坏了地脉的平衡稳定。就像撬开尘封的墓室会有未知细菌一样，现在的人类体质与过去不同，不具有抗体，才会感染变为怪物。”  
“这未免也太简单了些，为什么这么久都没人发现。”  
“越是简单越容易被人忽视，尤其地脉紊乱区域的共同点是受灾严重，连地形都有所改变，加上高浓度的变质以太形成了天然禁区，只要有些理智的人都不会擅自接近，也就没法去调查研究。所幸拂晓的魔法师们技艺高强，能稍微靠近而不受影响，真是帮我大忙……”  
“哎呀瞧你说的。”雅·修特拉轻笑道，“擅自把我们召唤来异世界，还指示我们四处工作，现在倒是挺客气呢。”  
魔女的笑音让水晶公浑身一颤，猫耳也警觉地高高竖起：“啊、抱歉，我以后会注意……”  
雅·修特拉摆摆手：“开玩笑的，不要当真，关系到艾欧泽亚的命运，那作为拂晓的我们当然也会行动起来，尽可能阻止事态继续恶化。”  
“放、放心，只要确认了源头，接下来就简单许多了。”水晶公转动视线，依次掠过每人的脸庞，最终落在光之战士身上不再移动，“计划很简单，既然地震可以破坏地表，那人为之力必定可以加以弥补，只要能接近破损的核心就能用魔法让土地复原，填补缺口，直接遏制以太外泄。”  
光耸肩：“听上去很简单，我以为要什么大工程。”  
“你的工作更简单，我的哨兵。”水晶公向英雄莞尔而笑，“与我结合的你是唯一可以承受住大量以太而不被侵蚀的哨兵，你只需要进入危险区，找到地壳的破口，把提前准备好的魔法装置设置好，我负责远距离操控就可以了。”  
“就这么简单？”  
“是的，就这么简单。”  
光之战士遗憾地撇嘴：“我以为，你会和我一起去。”  
良久的沉默。  
阿尔菲诺和阿莉塞一左一右站在英雄身边，尚未觉醒的两兄妹不具备安抚哨兵的能力，只有通过言语加以劝说：“水晶公事务缠身，鲜少有机会离开城市，就不要勉强他了。”  
“没错，就像以前一样，我们会陪在你身边。”  
“不会是长途旅行，迅速完成后早些回来便是。”  
“我们可以明早再出发，你们还有一整夜可以相互陪伴。”  
都说了我们之间没有特殊关系……光百口难辩，他口才本就朴素，很难讲清自己与水晶公之间并没有常人想象中的桃色幻想，只是，只是……算了，既然自己也想不清，他便点头糊弄，而后在同伴们的簇拥下与水晶公道别，离开观星室。  
常亮的苍穹模糊了人的时间观念，窗外金光满溢，墙上的时钟却早已过了午夜。明日出行的包囊已经准备妥当，理论上应该休息，光却在屋内反复踱步，内心如星火燎过的草原，久久不得平静。房门并未关死，半掩着，通过门缝可以清楚看到走廊的动向。  
水晶公会来吗？光蹲在门边，眨眼往外看。书上写，分别对哨兵向导而言比凡人要更为痛苦，大多结合过的向导会与哨兵整夜厮守，在离开前尽可能梳理哨兵的思绪，加深二人的感情，以免别离后出差池。他将门又推开几星寸，向回廊尽头张望，依旧没有路人。  
或许，他还在工作，或许，他根本没有夜访的计划。  
光之战士放弃了。他跌坐在扶手椅中，一手撑着额头，就着温水咽下一片白色药片。那是经由水晶公的向导素所制成的特殊药物，可以短暂安抚哨兵，尤其是对那些没有向导，或者是向导不在身边的哨兵来说，这片不起眼的药丸可以算得上是他们生命的第二仰仗。  
“好苦……还是直接摄入向导素比较好。”光咂舌，仰脖喝光整杯温水，也不去床上，就这样闭上了眼。  
好想见他。  
  
翌日清晨，城市还未醒来，光之战士已经在约定的阿马罗栈桥等待出发的指令。为防止飞行途中被风沙刮伤，他披上破旧斗篷，盖住半张面孔，背着一个大包，不去细看约莫要被认成哪来的落魄流浪汉。除了眼睛。此刻，那双蓝眸藏在帽檐下，闪着鹰隼般锐利的寒光，晴空都自惭形秽。  
拂晓的同伴们络绎而来，大家道过早安，在莱楠的安排下相中称心的阿马罗，放好行李，准备按计划前往最近的拉凯提卡大森林。  
“请等等！”  
一群鸟在清脆的呼声中惊起，带着鸽哨声直冲蓝天，仿佛要划破静止不动的金色苍穹。光应声回头，看到一抹红色倩影小跑着冲向自己，闯进自己的生命。  
水晶公站定脚，他换下了繁复长袍，取而代之的是轻便简洁的冒险者行头。上装上没有多余装饰，几片晶体纽扣固定住领口，短袖用布绳勒住，显出一截精瘦的大臂，露脚踝的七分裤也显露出与他年级不符的青春。除了配色依旧是红黑白外，完全看不出水晶公往日装束的影子。  
他喘息几口，问：“莱楠，还有多余的阿马罗吗？”  
“这些已经是最后几匹阿马罗了，您这是……？”  
“我决定了。”水晶公坚定前行，勇敢地、决绝地、不顾一切地不断靠近他的英雄，他的光。  
“我要同英雄一起去。”  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

06  
  
噗通、噗通、噗通……杂乱无章的心跳声此起彼伏，水晶公左胸腔内沉寂多年的器官像是注入了兴奋剂，几度要挣脱肉体的桎梏跃出体外。所幸高空风声猎猎盖过了其他音响，阿马罗四扇孔武有力的翅膀划过飓风，连空气都震颤起来。虽说是害怕飞行颠簸出现意外，但紧环后腰的姿势还是过于亲密，水晶公即欣喜又羞涩，想趁英雄忙于操作平衡悄悄拉开些间距，又被拽着腕子拖回来，抱得更紧了些。  
“你小心些！风太大，会掉下去！”光回头大吼，混在风中的声音似来自天外。  
水晶公木讷地点头，揪紧英雄衣角的手心涔涔往外溢汗，打湿大片内衬。他心里一哆嗦，哨兵的感官极为敏感，黏湿的汗渍可能会给他的精神造成额外负担。早知道就等莱楠牵来新的阿马罗了，多大岁数的人了还一时鬼迷心窍接受英雄同骑的邀请，结果又是心跳紊乱又是掌心出汗，明明不应该给他添多余的麻烦才对……  
光似乎看穿了他的心思，反手搭在他手背上，轻轻一握：“不要松手，没事，我不介意的。”  
悬下来的心坠了下来，水晶公放下顾虑，把脸埋在英雄宽厚背肌上。杂音骤然小了，凌冽风声柔和舒缓，他仿佛身处云端，安心舒适，这并非仰仗于向导的屏障，是他的哨兵不畏艰险在前方为他挡下咆哮烈风。眼睛酸胀的痛楚逼出一行清泪，还未动手去擦拭，便已蒸发。  
不行，绝不能有越界的臆想。水晶公垂下眼，不再去看英雄的侧容，豁开细缝的门再度紧闭，亲手为萌发悸动的嫩芽蒙上一层薄土。  
常年盘踞在拉凯提卡大森林境内的古树枝繁叶茂，茎叶遮天蔽日，植物与沼泽的湿度让森林笼罩在迷雾中，稍微接近便会完全迷失了方向。稳妥起见，应该寻找一片空旷高台再考虑降落，然而阿马罗也累了，再飞下去容易体力不支，不能再拖。光眯着眼，如狩猎的鹰隼寻找可以入侵的路线，一点闪光在缠绕扭曲的树干间忽明忽暗，似是经由水面反射而成。  
确认好着落点，英雄向不远处的同伴比了个下降的手势，而后拍了拍水晶公环在自己小腹上的手，轻声说：“我们快到了，下面视野不太好降落有难度，你抱紧我。”  
降落过程并不顺利，蛇形缠绕的巨树仿佛天然牢笼，将这片历史悠久的森林裹得严严实实，就算侥幸找到突入口也有刀片般锋锐的树叶阻挠，尽管身披斗篷，光的脸上还是划出了几道血痕。着陆点比想象中要深，周遭的地形异常复杂，他听到其他阿马罗的嘶吼声渐行渐远，很快被森林中各类鸟兽的低鸣覆盖，落地后他环顾四周，发现陪在身边的只剩水晶公一人。  
海拔猛然降低的冲击让水晶公短暂陷入晕厥，他迷糊糊地揉眼，迷糊糊地握住光的手，迷糊糊地摔进他的胸膛里，直到脚沾地才清醒过来。“其、其他人呢？”他转移话题，挣开英雄的臂弯，扶着树干保持平衡。  
“降落时被风打散了。”  
“糟了，那得赶紧找人……”  
“不急，雅·修特拉说这一代她比较熟悉，看到同伴走散肯定会去找，效率更高，我们专心做自己的事就好。”  
“真的没关系吗？大家走散了你也很不放心吧……”  
光短暂思索：“说实话，阿莉塞我真的不担心，阿尔菲诺也比看上去坚强许多，于里昂热一天到晚高深莫测我也捉摸不透，但应该也没有什么问题吧……”  
“人生地不熟的，和大家分开你不会寂寞吗？”  
“早就习惯行单只影了，这一会不算什么。”说完，光措不及防走到水晶公面前，险些撞在一起，“我不是一个人啊，这不是有你在吗？”  
幽密深林顿时豁然开朗起来。虽然可以用意志力控制面部表情，身体的反应却难以避免，水晶公只好把手背到腰后摁住尾根，避免引起英雄的注意。他并没能轻松很久，先前隐去姿态的精神向导也悄然而至，黑豹围着水晶公转了一圈，黑灰呛得他想咳嗽。  
光还被蒙在鼓里，完全不知道自家的精神动物在不为人知的时候挑衅了自己的向导，看到黑豹再次显形像是在旅途中偶遇旧友，招手呼唤他过来。黑豹倒是给面子，不再理会水晶公，甩甩尾巴小步跑向主人，像只体型庞大的黑猫般俯在光的脚边。  
“怎么这么乖？”光享受着久违的成就感，伸手刚想去摸黑豹的后颈毛，却想起精神动物并不具备实体，及时收住了手。  
“可能是察觉到危险，急于保护自己的主人吧。”水晶公瑟缩着躲开黑豹的注目，回答道。  
光的目光锐利起来，扫过丛生杂草与珍奇植被，连蚁虫爬过的轨迹也没能逃过他的眼睛。“说到危险，这片森林看似祥和，实际接触却让人感到毛骨悚然，仿佛有眼睛在暗处看着我们。”  
水晶公点头：“拉凯提卡大森林地形复杂险峻，是许多兽形食罪灵的乐园，我们擅自闯入肯定会被查觉，如果从阴影下突袭恐怕难以招架。”  
“谨慎行动吧。”光为水晶公披上斗篷，两人遮住面孔，牵着阿马罗在古朴森林中缓慢前进。  
理论上，作为哨兵觉醒的光之战士并不需要指南针，本能让危险在他面前无处遁形，他只需顺从直觉，便能轻松找到最危险的区域。水晶公更甚，他敏锐细腻的感知能力比罗盘更加精准，就算光走错了方位，也能及时指出，引导他回到正途。然而眼前密林却宛如戏弄人心的魔境，弯折树干打乱了计划，沼气也干扰了以太的气息，本来清晰的目的地在不知不觉中愈发遥远，竟有种难以企及的绝望感。  
“累吗？”  
水晶公摇头，抬手抹掉额角的汗渍。  
“休息吧。”  
“我不累，真的！”  
光转手拍了下他的后腰，下手并不重，水晶公却脚底趔趄笔直往前摔，如果不是光早有准备接住了他肯定要吃一嘴烂叶子。“脚盘不稳，肌肉力量显然不足，看来你很少出远门。”  
“对不起……”水晶公低喘着靠在英雄身上，懊恼地咬紧嘴唇，“我、我给你添麻烦了……”  
“没事，身体到极限了就及时要说，切勿勉强，外出探险最怕的就是有事瞒着搭档，弄不好两人都会丧命。”光边批评，边用脚拨开厚软如芝士的腐烂落叶，不消片刻就清理出一片方便休息的平地。然而他看上去并不满意，又从近处掰下几段粗树杈，用随身小刀削去凹凸表层，在地上排列整齐，搭积木似的堆成木椅子。  
“地面太潮，容易滋生真菌，最好不要直接坐下。”光没闲下来，他麻利地卸下阿马罗背上的行李，掏出根克拉卡萝卜扔到它嘴里当犒劳，又开始弯腰在烂树叶间挑挑拣拣，选出些还算干燥的叶子堆叠成堆，翻出打火石开始搓火星。  
“森林里沼气太重，点火会不会有些危险？”  
始终安静的水晶公打断了光的动作，光停下手，点头对旅伴表示赞许。“你想的方向没问题，不过要看浓度，我们距离泥沼还远，控制范围的话没有任何问题。当下问题是确保食物和水，在没有弹尽粮绝前最好不要碰应急干粮，以备后患。”  
稍微歇息过，水晶公久未动弹的身体灵活了些许，小腿也不再抽疼。“食物交给我吧。”他站起来，把被狂风吹散、又遭潮气与汗水打湿的发辫重新打理，梳成爽利的马尾，“我比你更清楚诺弗兰特的饮食，英雄你去找水源，等下我去找你。”  
光微皱眉：“你怎么会知道我的位置？”  
“很抱歉，我无意侵犯隐私你的隐私……只是，你是我的哨兵，我们之间有肉眼不可见的游丝相连，所以……”水晶公的语气又沉下去，头也不肯抬起，似是犯错的孩子。  
光无所谓地耸肩：“挺好，多方便，以后我要是跑到什么怪地方你可得想办法把我找出来。”  
“好，我一定……”  
看着水晶公低眉顺眼的模样，光莫名来气，明明在水晶都的城民前温婉慈爱得像圆月繁星，战斗时凌然坚硬，与拂晓在一起时也不卑不亢互相尊重，怎么两人独处的时候就变得如此谨慎局促，唯唯诺诺，说话都吞吞吐吐。哨兵的特质让他并不像过去那样习惯在心里憋事，毫不隐藏眉间怒意，走上前用虎口扳住水晶公的下巴，强迫他正视自己的眸子。  
“英、英雄，请问有什么事……”  
怎么还给吓着了，光哑笑着欠身，将水晶公遮挡右眼的纤长刘海一并撩开，与之对视。水晶公的眼睛真的很美，是自然界少有的红，艳而不俗，纯净、饱满，虹膜闪着微光，似燃烧的火，又如流动的血。光险些被那双瑰丽到带有丝丝魅惑的眼睛吸走魂魄，急忙松手，故作轻松地拍拍他的肩，遮掩心间的邪念：“你又不是哪来的仆从，下次说话记住看我的眼睛。”  
“对不起，下次我会注意。”  
“也少跟我道歉，你不需要为任何事感到抱歉。 ”  
“对……额，好，我知道了。”  
面对水晶公苦涩的笑，光虽然不甚满意，又想刚认识不久，彼此并不够熟悉，相敬如宾也是情有可原。黑豹一声低吼惊醒了各怀心事的二人，才想起这片古朴森林并非温顺的神，来自深渊的野兽时刻觊觎着他们鲜活的肉体，当务之急还是要确保安全。  
“食物就交给你了。”光把刚才削木头用的随行匕首扔给水晶公，嘱咐道，“魔法不太擅长应对突发变故，带着防身吧。”  
“好，交给我吧。”水晶公收下短剑，斜挎在腰带边，方便取用。  
“干劲满满呢，有过冒险经验？”  
“多年前，现在……已经快忘光了……”  
  
寻觅水源是冒险者的入门课程，人不吃饭还能顶段时间，不喝水三天就要归西。光之战士年轻时曾有过在萨纳兰脱水遇险的惨痛记忆，从此对水资源极为看重，自然也就经过了一番特训。  
哨兵的敏锐听觉在林野反而起了副作用，虽然能隐约听到潺潺水声，却被树叶撞击的沙啦响叠盖，只好沿用老方法观察树干与岩缝间的苔藓。诺弗兰特自然环境与艾欧泽亚大同小异，虽然称呼有差，靠外形依旧能辨别出植物的名称。他跟随酷似马莲的蓝色碎花向森林深处前进，生于树根的榛蘑闪着矿物质似的微光，安静述说着古朴森林数千年积攒下的故事、传说。  
光很容易就摸索到了河流的上游沿岸，他选了块较为平坦的地方安营扎寨，从水里捡起几块圆润的鹅卵石圈成环，搭起篝火。树枝在火焰中炸裂发出噼啪轻响，令人安心的暖意，自然界本身的声响并不会对哨兵造成负担，光望着跳跃的火苗，想起数年前自己也只是一位随处可见的普通冒险者，短暂有过一位已经记不住样貌的旅伴，过着贫穷却快乐的简单日子。某天莫名其妙受到十二神的指引，获得超越常人的力量，甚至未能消受就被推到浪峰顶，奔走征战，连给故友扫墓都难以抽身，更鲜少有坐在简陋篝火旁歇息的时间。  
心情久违地平静轻盈起来，周遭也没有危险的信号，光卸下腿铠手甲，从阿马罗行囊中掏出鱼叉，在浅滩边淌水边寻找今日的荤菜。黑豹似乎对水底晶莹的碎石来了兴趣，趴在溪边伸爪扑水，自然没有激起任何浪花，鱼儿穿它墨黑色的肉爪，悠闲摆尾间仿佛在嘻嘻嘲笑。  
“弗雷，你也想抓鱼吗？”光笑问道，手中的鱼叉不知何时已经落入水中，一尾肥美河鱼在尖刺上奋力挣扎。  
“闭嘴。”黑豹的喉结上下耸动，模糊嘶哑的人声从锐齿间传出，转身甩尾，极不尊重的把屁股面对自己的主人。  
鱼抓上来了三条，古林里的鱼都与外界不同，鳞片像融化的彩色金属。光犹疑片刻，还是用刀背刮掉鱼鳞，穿上木枝，插在火旁烤制。熟悉的青草香气随风袭来，就算不转头，也能知道是水晶公回来了。在森林中探索让水晶公身上有些无伤大雅的擦痕，幸而没出血，鼻头也蹭黑了，像离家出走的野猫。  
“我摘了些水果，还有无毒菌类，可以烤着吃。”水晶公松开进口在胸前的臂弯，一片半人长的芭蕉叶散开，琳琅满目全是光没见过的果实。  
“辛苦了，随便放地上吧。”光还在忙着给第三条鱼刮鳞，顽强的河鱼被刺穿了鳃也还活着，拼死在光手里搏斗，溅了他一脸水。  
“刚才在高处的树梢看到蜂巢，我去想办法摘来。”  
“不要勉强，凑合下填饱肚子就行！”  
水晶公骤然驻足，侧着脸，可以隐约看见他挑高的唇角。“之前有位了不起的冒险者告诉过我，出门在外一定要保证热量摄入，光是些鱼虾水果怎能填得饱英雄的肚子？”  
“好吧，那你多小心。”  
水晶公小跑着融入林木，竖高的发辫与猫尾以相似频率摇摆着，还有那股对探险展现出的兴奋劲，怎么看都像个二十出头的小年轻。他喊了声在旁边打盹的弗雷，对他使了个眼神：“你跟着一起去。”  
黑豹没好气地甩回来一个白眼：“凭什么。”  
“反正你闲着也是睡觉，做点贡献，快去快去。”  
尽管轰人的手势看着来气，弗雷还是甩尾巴从地上爬了起来，伸展前臂活动了下筋骨，转瞬化作黑雾攥紧了林叶的缝隙间。光把地上的果实蘑菇捡起来挨个洗净，都是他没见过的怪异食材，有几个长得像歪了的葫芦，闻闻倒是有清甜，可能是这边蜜瓜。蘑菇倒是外形近似，只是不知为何都附着了一层亮粉，洗也洗不掉，约莫是土地中的矿物质所致，不知道煮熟了吃到肚子里会不会全身发光。  
烤鱼飘出焦香时，水晶公再次出现在河畔。这次比前次还要狼狈，袖口被树枝刮破，裤脚也染上了草叶的墨绿色，汗水将碎发黏在脸上，只有明灿的瞳眸与笑容没有改变。他兴奋地小跑到光身边，递上蜂蜜时耳朵不自觉得下压，是猫魅族希望人表扬摸头的表现。  
光擦了擦手上的水渍，伸出手又缩回来，水晶公又不是他的后辈，摸头显得太自大，转而接过蜂巢：“谢啦，等下我想想办法保存起来，接下来几天都不怕低血糖了。”  
“还有什么需要帮忙的吗？”  
“你去洗洗脸，等下吃饭。”  
“嗯，知道了。”  
水晶公正要离开，黑豹踩着影子接近，弯曲的尾尖指向他始终背在身后的左臂，喉口咕噜吼着。光立刻察觉到精神动物所传达的讯息，快步上前，刨开水晶公试图掩埋的秘密。体格本就矮小的猫魅族在力量上毫无优势，水晶公奋力躲避仍被光攥住了小臂，用力上提，连脚跟都离了地。  
光扫了眼水晶公左臂上的红疹子：“被蜜蜂叮了？”  
“没事，只有两个，用溪水冰镇下就……”  
“不行，野蜜蜂带毒，容易造成神经系统麻痹，要尽快处理。”英雄的行动比说话快，他抽出水晶公腰际的短刃，刀锋划破脓包，探身将唇贴了上去。嘴唇湿冷，贴在红肿淌血的胳膊上最初有些刺痛，水晶公本能后躲，很快又在厚舌舔舐安抚下冷静下来，乖顺地让英雄吮吸着伤口，毒血、向导素和难解的情愫交融成河，不可抑制地向前奔涌。  
啜引出的黑血被光吐在地上，他呷呷嘴，捧起溪水猛劲漱口。水晶公捂着消肿的伤口，也不敢用治愈魔法，不知所措地等待英雄的指示。“治愈术只能复原表层创伤，中毒需要恰当解药才行，没有解毒剂最好的办法就是放血。”光很有耐心，把水晶公刚摘来的蜂巢从中掰开，两根手指挖出些新鲜蜂蜜，均匀在刀口上抚平。  
“蜂蜜，可以消毒……”  
“答对了，想要奖励吗？”  
“又不是小孩，难不成还要给小红花？”  
“小红花倒是没有……”光变魔术似的把手背到身后，再展开时掌心里躺着一抹晶莹透彻的孔雀蓝光晕，“洗蘑菇时在水底捡到的，觉得挺好看就收着了，送你。”  
水晶公用指腹抚摸着鹅卵石光洁的表面，心间苦涩与欣喜交加，说不出的滋味。英雄沉默着扯过水晶公受伤的胳膊，血还未止住，只是粘稠的蜂蜜减缓了流淌速度，保险起见还是包裹起来比较好。光用牙撕断内衬的棉布洗净、拧干，在伤口上打了个结，而后拍拍他的手背：“来吃东西吧。”  
野外简单的料理论味道并没什么惊艳，贵在就地取材食物新鲜和环境氛围。烤鱼没有调味，肉本身带有的鲜甜被激发到极致，焦脆崩裂的鱼皮咬下去噗嗤脆响。英雄胃口好，三条吃了一条多半，剩下些鱼腹肉挑了刺递给水晶公，开始专心烤蘑菇。清水煮熟的荧光口蘑寡淡无味，咬下去兴如嚼蜡，光灵机一动，把蘑菇串起来在火舌上一燎，平添几分烟熏味，吃起来也还算合胃口。  
水晶公胃口不大，一条半鱼肉已经饱腹，水晶塔的巨大能量储备让他不进食也能存活，不过如果有时间，他仍然会吃些东西，让自己更接近人，而不是其他别的什么东西。他用小刀给果实削皮、去瓤，悉心切成一口小块，放在芭蕉叶上给英雄当餐后甜点。  
光抓起一块蜜瓜，大口塞进嘴里，舔掉拇指上的汁水，对水晶公挑眉：“所以，我们接下来怎么做？”  
“关于这个，先前出去时我在附近勘察了一圈，附近并没有食罪灵出没的踪迹，飞禽走兽身上也没有被污染的迹象。”  
“找错方向了吗？”  
“很有可能，不过没关系，拉凯提卡大森林内生活着不少原住民，我们可以去寻找他们的村落，说不定还能和走散的同伴们汇合。”  
光点头，慢悠悠处理着蜂巢，粘稠的金棕色蜜糖由六边形孔巢中溢出，收集进随行的玻璃瓶里。蜂巢直接塞进嘴里咀嚼，比上等的蜜渍点心还要香醇。“着急出发吗？”他问，也给水晶公挖出来勺纯蜜，喂到他唇边。  
“不急。”水晶公小口抿着英雄指尖的蜂蜜，甜的喉口发干，“贸然出发也只是在林子中瞎打转，还是做好准备再动身比较好。”  
“好，听你的！”光赞许地点头，“说实话，我没料到深居高阁的水晶公除了熟悉政务，对荒野生存的基本也能了然于心，虽然有些逞强，整体做的都还不错。”  
“都是些不值一提的旧日常识罢了，缺乏实践，我还担心会拖累英雄的步伐……”  
“搭伴旅行就是彼此互相迁就的过程，你不用放在心上，我也希望能好好照顾自己的旅伴。”  
“既然如此，我们可得互相扶持才行。”水晶公轻笑着，手掌轻拍身旁的空地，示意英雄靠近。  
光心有疑惑，但水晶公有着让人眷恋着迷的神奇诱惑力，他走过去，膝盖贴在水晶公腿上，额头在指引下逐渐低垂，靠在水晶公的颈窝间，舒缓地吐息着。散发出静谧恬淡气息的向导素在两人间弥漫开来，水晶公加固屏障，肉眼可见的莹蓝色光茧将自己与英雄隔绝在世界的嘈杂之外，耳畔只剩下彼此浅淡的呼吸声。他扶着英雄的肩，让他可以枕在自己的大腿上。  
水晶公五指插在英雄深棕的碎发间，指腹按摩额首，连精神也一并抚慰，让光始终紧绷的心绪缓慢松懈下来。“今天辛苦你了，刚到新环境一定累坏了。”水晶公话音柔软，似来自云端，“休息吧，我的哨兵，放下刀戟，我会守在你身边。”  
光眯着眼，舒适地哼出声，仰望着水晶公满怀慈爱的温柔神情不忍入睡，用手指卷起他垂下的褪色鬓发，捏在指间玩耍。  
轻触脸颊的感觉让水晶公不觉笑出声：“英雄也会像孩童一样不忍入睡吗？难道还需要我唱摇篮曲不成？”  
“虽然并不是不想睡……”光叹了口气，他不想久违的轻盈心境毁于怪梦，“那你唱点什么给我听吧，说不定就睡着了。”  
水晶公没料到英雄会顺着话题说下去，但是自己提出来的，想反悔也晚了。他咳嗽清了清喉咙，婉转悠扬的音律在屏障内荡漾。与其说是唱歌，不如说是哼鸣，水晶公明显有些放不开，脸庞带着羞涩红晕，抚摸光的发丝的手也发着颤。  
“好耳熟……”光眯起眼，他似乎在哪听到过近似的旋律，酒馆？街巷？亦或是广场，他记不得，只觉得熟悉到令人想要落泪。  
“这都是常见的民谣，英雄游历各地，一定早有耳闻，觉得熟悉也不意外……”  
是常见的民谣吗？光想要深究，思绪却被向导素紧紧攥住，难以发散，他呆滞地注视着水晶公，毫无由来地开口：“有人说过你的声音很好听吗？”  
“你是第一个这样说的人……”  
“是吗……”光笑的像个孩子，“真好，我是第一个。”  
有风从不知方向的远处吹来，带着沙漠与海的的气息，鲁特琴的弦音凭空响起，质朴沉稳的拨弦音抑扬顿挫，连停滞的世界也在风与音弦的推动下缓慢前进，永恒的光辉不复存在，黑夜敞开怀抱，万家灯火，生生不息。光感觉自己像是躺在不知名的荒野间，身下是吸饱了日光的干草垛，陆行鸟吭哧吭哧嚼着卷心菜，年龄相仿的旅伴坐在另一侧，怀抱鲁特琴，唱着不知名的歌曲。  
冒险生活大抵如此。趣味相投的伴侣，清冷的夜，干涸的地，风声回荡，与永不停歇的笑语。  
光侧过身，脸埋在水晶公的腹前，安然睡去。  
  
醒来时，篝火早已熄灭，清灰上忽闪着火星，尚有丝丝温热。光用手背抹掉口水，往身边寻找，看到与自己并肩同眠的水晶公警觉地竖着耳，红眸越过枝叶望向森林深处。光立刻清醒过来，握住武器，黑豹也弓起脊背匍匐在前方，是随时可以上阵杀敌的架势。  
“有食罪灵？”他轻声问。  
水晶公点头：“还很远，而且没有往这边接近的意思，不过还是谨慎些。”  
光闭上眼，调动哨兵的听觉搜集敌人的信息：“数量，好像不多……而且，好像有战斗的声音？”  
“什么！”水晶公猛然回神，眼里全是惊愕与慌乱，“如果是普通人就遭了，我们得去帮忙！”  
猫魅族向来行动迅猛，水晶公跑速极快，远超出了光的想象，他以最快速度穿戴整齐，再背起大剑，而水晶公已经冲出不知多远，只有跑过的树丛还在随惯性晃动。光咂舌暗骂，心想这水晶公虽然思维慎重，但总是会被莫名冲晕头脑，就不怕独自行动遭遇不测吗？他命令黑豹先跟上去，自己也顾不上牵阿马罗，快步追赶。  
等他抵达交战处，鸟状的食罪灵已经躺在地上奄奄一息，水晶公跪在路边，怀里躺着一位身着民族服饰的男性。虽未接近，光也能依稀看到他臂弯上的白色结块，像砸碎又强行拼合的大理石瓷砖。他打了个寒噤，想起自己也曾受到污染险些丧命，如果不是水晶公出手解救，恐怕早已是一头无心无情的怪物。  
男人痛苦地痉挛、抽筋，指甲陷入泥土抓挠，水晶公全然不介意他弄伤自己，伸手想要安抚，手掌却被一次次拍开。  
“请不要挣扎，你、你已经要死了……！”  
“不要碰我！”身为战士的男人仍有余力，连滚带爬拉开与水晶公的距离，“我不会接受向导的帮助，绝不！”  
光绕过去，把自己的向导护在身后：“怎么回事？你万能的向导素失效了？”  
“不，他似乎已经和其他向导结合过，无法顺利接纳我的向导素……”  
“你自己的向导呢？”光向即将转变的哨兵吼道，握剑的手绷着青筋，如果他胆敢扑上来，一秒就会被砍断脑袋。  
男人的忍耐力已经接近极限，不属于人类的触角残翼刺破皮肤向外扩张，流出来的也不是鲜血，而是乳色的诡怪液体。“他、他，那个贪图享受的卑鄙小人去了海边的乌托邦！我是死是活，根本没有放在心上！”不断有白血与唾液的混杂物从喉口喷出，甚至溅到了光的脸上。  
“海边的乌托邦是哪？”  
光转身问，水晶公没有回应，他走出英雄的庇护所，向失去理性的狂化哨兵伸开臂弯，脸上是隐忍痛苦的惨白笑容。“请来到我这边来，求求……我、我想帮你……”他伏着腰，几乎是在哀求，浓郁的向导素铺天盖地，光觉得自己简直要溺死在这片清甜的香气中。  
哨兵无动于衷，他捡起身边的长枪，并未丢向水晶公，而是将刃口压在尚为肉身的柔软侧颈上。这是许多面临死亡的哨兵会做出的选择，与其变异，不如自绝性命，至少以人类的模样迎来终结。乳色白血如水柱，从颈动脉中迸发涌出，淋在水晶公身上，他没有躲避，只是绝望地看着眼前一切变成凄惨的煞白。切口不够深，哨兵并未当场毙命，残留的生命迅速遭到感染，眼看就要成为一匹新的嗜血魔物。  
光没有迟疑，他拎起水晶公的衣领把他拖到身后，重剑斜斩，将人拦腰斩断。“安息吧。”光淡然说道，屈膝跪下，为丧命的哨兵合上眼帘。  
荒芜天光下，失去或本就没有向导扶持的哨兵们成群结队，悲壮而决绝，迎来终幕的铃响。


	8. Chapter 8

  
07  
  
沉寂密林深处，一弯浅溪徐缓流淌。溪畔苔藓繁盛，如一席浓绿色的地毯平铺开来，在清亮涟漪下柔软地摇摆。别说人类和食罪灵，从植被的完整性看这边是连走兽都鲜少涉足的纯净之地，只有零星的小型动物的脚印，大抵是野兔野鹿，都不是对生命有威胁的肉食动物。以防万一，光之战士用绳索在溪畔布下了些简易陷阱，虽然起不了大作用，但有生物接近会立刻引起他的注意。安排稳妥，他怀抱起不知缘由昏厥不醒的水晶公，将他平放在遮人耳目的林荫下，并吩咐弗雷陪伴左右，绝不可离开半步。  
永远金耀满溢的天空剥夺了人正确判断时间的能力，如果说夜是休眠的象征，那亘古不变的白昼就会让人精神亢奋，过盛的光明刺激着哨兵的脑垂体，肾上腺素不断分泌，本应休息的神经细胞始终保持着兴奋，再加上刚经历过战斗的洗礼，想要保持理智与冷静几乎是不可能的。光浑身燥热，精神紧绷，一点风吹草动都能让他紧张到汗毛倒竖，皮肤像是触电般敏感，现在哪怕只是吹来一阵强风恐怕也能摧毁他的心理防线。  
这对一般哨兵而言是正常状态，只要摄入向导素就能有效控制，然而光之战士尚未习惯哨兵特有的习性，再加上作为向导的水晶公精神力极强，与他结合后别说理智崩溃，连情绪波动都少之又少。光并未料到，理应见多识广的水晶公竟会在那位即将变异的哨兵惨死的瞬间失控晕厥，隔绝外界影响的屏障碎成繁星，两人紧密相连的精神剧烈震颤，脑海中一阵狂风席卷、地动山摇，险些连光的意识都一并带走。  
还好撑住了，不然早晚要被路过的食罪灵当晚饭吃掉。光叹了口气，一件件脱下发臭的铠甲，暗紫铠甲淋满了哨兵的血，变成诡异的酱红色，散发出浓烈的腐臭气息，胃里泛起阵阵恶心。光实在太累了，他顶着外界的压力与心间的焦躁，怀里抱着失神的向导，肩上扛着已死的哨兵，甚至在深山老林间徒手挖出个浅坑把死者妥善安葬，等告一段落已经连洗衣服的力气都没有剩下了。  
冒险多年的光并不是讲究的男人，他用绳子绑住脏衣铠甲防止水流冲散，之后随手抛进水里，任由水波冲刷，浅绯血渍顺着波纹向下游流淌，不悦的气味瞬间淡化了不少。光喘了口气，简单的动作已经让他汗流浃背，滚烫的体液划过毛孔，清晰地像刀片划过，又疼又痒，他从不知道缺乏向导扶持的哨兵每天都是这样的生活状态。  
应急用向导素药片暂时缓解了身体的反常，光终于可以分出精神来处理自己的身体。他赤脚淌水，清凉溪水在脚下绽放成冰花，鹅卵石清凉湿滑。赤身裸体的男人小心地在水中行进，缓慢移动到溪流中央，溪流太浅，堪堪没过了臀胯，胸腹全部露在水面上。  
光打了几个寒噤，已经稍微适应了水温，开始撩水清洗上身。血污渗入内衬黏在肌肤上，再混合汗液，时间一久已经结了痂。光仔细擦洗皮肤的脏污，混着淡淡血色的水流从英武饱满的肌肉间滑落，前胸与背脊的每一条蜜色沟壑里都闪着水光。溪水随遒劲有力的身体曲线垂直下滑，淌过流畅紧实的小腹，流过挺翘紧致的臀缝，带走男人身上的污垢消失在股间，簇拥着复归溪水。  
草草洗净身体，光在堤岸浅滩处找了块石头，靠坐下来。溪水冷却了战斗后的余温，却丝毫没能浇灭他心间的燎原之火，最直观的影响来自他勃起多时的男性器官，浸在水里也完全没有平复的迹象。自学让光心里清楚，欲火并非凭空出现，是哨兵向导在结合后所产生的正常生理现象，两束交融的灵魂潜意识里会渴望彼此的身体，只有在严格的精神管理下才能摆脱本能的控制。  
简单心算，光和水晶公已经结合多日，两人不乏有些亲密的接触，至今没有出现结合热的症状纯粹因为水晶公管理到位，他的向导素更是一剂良药，多么杂乱无章的心有他的安抚也会快速平静下来，区区结合热……光皱着眉，视线不自觉飘向水晶公安睡的角落，叹了口气，低头瞥了眼勃起的股间。  
只好自己动手丰衣足食了。  
作为一名成年男子，对性有所需求也是常态。光也不例外，尽管危机四伏的冒险生涯让他无暇谈情说爱，他依旧同男男女女多次尝过肉体欢愉，独自一人时也会自然而然靠自泄解决生理需求。虽然在这种深山老林手淫总有种被注视的怪异感，但也不能晾着不管，结合热本就和一般的睡前调剂不同，基本无法自己冷却，只能靠最原始的方法来处理。  
光握住勃起的器官上下撸动，他深知如何做让自己舒坦，手速时快时慢，拇指轻轻碾压茎头。然而这次，无论他多么努力也毫无效果，分身依旧硬挺，反复刺激也没有射精的冲动。理论上，结合热只有哨兵向导互相抚慰才能解决，无论是身体还是精神，都需要彼此才能正常运作。光心里越是急躁，情况越糟，无论他是手掌握拳砸向堤岸，还是嘴里也骂骂咧咧地说着听不清的脏话，性器仍没有解放的迹象。  
“混蛋！”光忍不住低声咆哮，刚用溪水冷却过的皮肤又渗出汗液，滚烫的水珠从额角落下，淅淅沥沥坠入水中。解决性欲已经从享受变成了完成任务，光单臂支撑在岩石上，他咬牙切齿、面目狰狞，圈起来的手掌机械地重复动作，早就没了快乐所言。几分钟过去手腕有些酸胀，光懊恼地甩手，压低重心噗通栽进水里，等体温降下来才浮出水面，继续和自己勃起的老二面面相觑。  
水花四溅的声响中，乍然混进树叶摩擦的窸窣声，光的五感敲起警钟，他警觉地扭头望向源头，看到先前因为不明原因陷入沉眠的水晶公拨开灌木，呆滞无神地红瞳死死盯着他不放。虽说精神结合后的哨兵向导理论上已经融为一体不会再有隔阂，但光同水晶公相处时间尚短，碍于忙碌也没有过多亲密交谈，远未熟悉到被撞见自慰现场还不会觉得尴尬。  
光条件性地想用手遮住器官，无奈不能完全遮盖，而且像是做了亏心事，干脆不拘小节大敞开空门。“抱歉，打扰到你休息了？”他干笑着问。  
水晶公动动嘴却没能发出声，只好改为摇头，回应光的询问。  
“弗雷……不，我的精神动物呢？”  
依旧摇头，从他听到英雄的谩骂声而惊醒起，那只通体墨黑的豹子瞧了他一眼便转身离开，留下一滩黑灰，不知去向。  
显然，水晶公还未能从先前的精神刺激中缓过神，不仅面带疲惫，向导素中夹杂着诡异的浊气，精神游丝也乱七八槽，屏障更是漏洞百出、毫不设防。他拖着身子走到溪畔，步伐沉重缓慢，踩在水岸边布满青苔的湿滑岩块时脚底打滑，想一个断线的人偶，踉跄摔倒在水旁，细碎纤长的浅绯色刘海散在溪中，随波浪无助地摇摆。  
结晶胳膊撞击石块的声响清脆到揪心，极易让人产生碎成无数断片的错觉，光踩着水快步冲上岸，伸手想把易碎而虚弱的水晶公从地上扶起来。刚触到水晶公的肩膀，后者便像触电般从地面弹起来，手掌抬起，啪的一声甩开了哨兵试图帮助的心。  
“我……没事……”水晶公撑着膝盖站起来，他脚底仍然不稳，慌乱地推搡着光靠站在溪水旁的一棵古树上。  
粗粝的树皮摩擦着赤裸脊背，触感并不比鞭刑好，光吃疼地攥拳，紧扣的牙关打着颤，心想还好只是触觉敏感，往常这种剧痛后背早就皮开肉绽了。“你到底怎么了？”光忍着痛报以关怀的淡笑，然而他并未等来水晶公的回音，只看到那青年打扮的向导眉眼低垂，被刘海遮住大半的眼底水光盈盈。  
“对不起，都是我的错……”水晶公自责的咬住唇，犬齿下渗出一点血色，神色也因此而充满苦痛，“如果不是我那么不堪一击，你也不会……”  
“不会什么？哦，你说这个？没事，我会自己想办法。”光指了指他仍然勃起的阴茎，陷入这种莫名状况内他已经忽略了自己的生理需求，经水晶公提起想起来也不觉得多难堪，反而产生了一种置身事外的无所谓感。  
水晶公摇摇头，他不断压低重心，瑟缩身体，本就不高的个子愈发矮小，现在脸与光的小腹持平，温热的呼吸扑在上面。“结合热，不是能靠一己之力解决的……”他小声呢喃着，颤巍巍的手指拂过英雄遍布伤痕的壮健腹肌，一路下摸，罩住男人硬烫的器物。  
“我可以帮你……”  
理智让光拒绝水晶公的帮助，然而被自己向导触摸感觉实在过于美妙，刚才多么努力也没能激发出的欲火在水晶公湿冷掌心中熊熊燃烧，几乎要将他的灵魂一并融化。光险些陷入情欲的泥沼不可自持，他克制住泛滥的情绪，铁钳似的虎口攥住水晶公的手腕。  
“你知道你在做什么吗！”光大喘着气，脸上爬满汗珠。  
“我在帮我的哨兵处理正当的结合热，这是很正常的事，放着不管我们都会陷入不可控的境地。”  
水晶公语气云淡风轻，浓郁的悲伤却随着他的向导素向外散开，几乎要把光拖进伤情的汪洋中溺死。比力气水晶公是没有胜算的，也无意同光对着干，任由他桎梏着自己消瘦的腕骨吊在半空，像位风烛残年的可怜人。水晶公无助地摇晃胳膊，骨骼像是要被拽脱臼一样钝痛，但这又算得了什么？自己的失态拖累了哨兵，他的英雄在缺失庇护的情况下徒步走在危险的深林，随时都有丧命的可能性，甚至陷入结合热无法解除的痛楚中……  
与多年前同样，所有的过错都源自水晶公一人之手。  
至少，要让英雄……  
水晶公的脑子转不动，颅骨里面仿佛冻了一块冰，全部思绪都聚集在光的身上。他比谁都清楚结合热的难受，不能缓解则是双倍的苦楚，长期不去处理很容陷入神游，稍不留意就可能就会摔进自己的精神图景中再也找不出回来的路。当然，身为向导的他也必须承担相同的痛苦，浑身的关节都在不听使唤地颤抖，并没有好过多少。如果状态稳定，水晶公只需要走进英雄的精神世界，稍加整理就能将他从结合热中拽出来，而现在他的思维乱七八糟，凌乱的神识四处流淌，五感全部错乱，嗡鸣的耳畔只能清楚听见哨兵粗狂的喘息和细密而不断涌出的汗。  
驱散走脑海中碍事的回忆，水晶公用几乎自毁的决心强打起精神。手被剥夺了，没关系，还有别的办法。他稍微启唇，欠身贴到英雄股间，结合热使得光白洗了冷水澡，经过冰镇的身体烫得吓人。“英雄，请交给我吧……”水晶公的语气听上去似乎在祈求，尾音都在颤抖，“我很快就会让你轻松下来……”  
只是舌尖匆匆扫过茎头，光的身体便为之震颤，本能让他迫切的想和跪在面前为自己口交的向导合为一体，推倒他，扒光他的衣服，把他摁在这片苔藓上干到直不起腰、喉咙嘶哑。喉咙深处的腺体散发出诱人的味道，催促着光挺腰去顶撞柔软的喉口，快感让他脊椎发麻。茎头碾压着喉管，光想起水晶公坚决不进行肉体结合的态度，怒火中烧，往深处插得更深了些，凶狠地摩擦敏感的腺体，试图借此与他结合的更深。最终，理智取得了胜利，并非因为光之战士的意志力有多么坚强，而是水晶公悲怆的神情打消了他的桃色幻想。  
他不像在为人口交，眉宇间丝毫没有情欲交融时的享乐之情。更像是心甘情愿奉献出肉身供人泄欲的圣人，或者说，祭品。  
如同在逃避英雄的审视一般，水晶公双眼紧闭，长发配合地遮住主人的脸庞。他虔诚地跪在地上，膝盖早已因为苔藓染成了浓绿。对性事毫无造诣的水晶公笨拙的像个处子，全然不知道如何用嘴为别人泄欲，只是一味的舔舐、吮吸，收敛牙齿以免蹭上器官表层的粘膜。结合热让光的性器热得像火，发狠碾过腺体时的疼痛让他浑身震颤，没多久水晶公的舌苔已经泛起红肿，上颚也烫伤般的生疼，但他并没有停止动作的意思，反而像努力争取奖励的孩子那样用湿软的口腔去抚慰阴茎上每一根跳动血管。  
葳蕤茂密的树影让古林中缭绕着散不去的潮湿水汽，空气永远弥漫着雨后的泥土清新，然而本来清凉的林荫在哨兵炙热的体温下滚起热浪，席卷着黏湿潮气蒸腾上涌，竟有几分仲夏午后的闷热。水晶公被热气蒸得晕晕乎乎，羞赧之情逐渐淡去，害怕就此达成深度结合的恐惧也烟消雾散，喉结耸动的频率不断加快，他急促地吞吐着英雄的阳物，拼命把淤积在口腔内的液体往下吞以免让涎水沿着唇缝流到外面。  
向导唇舌的照料让光难以把持太久，他意识到快感来袭的风声，快速朝后动腰，把自己从向导湿热的包裹里挣脱出来。水晶公没料到光会突然撤离，意识涣散的他仍含着硬挺的热源，跟着光的动作一起向前倾斜，险些摔倒。抽离时喷出的白色丝缕挂在水晶公的脸上，他煽合的饱满唇瓣上溢满水色，拉长的银光在嘴边闪烁。直至英雄得以高潮，他才抬头喘息，光这时才看见那张被红色额发挡住的泪水斑驳的脸。  
一股强烈却柔软的冲动从光的心底涌出，他想拥抱这个人，想安抚他、疼爱他，让他从不明缘由的创伤中走出来。他俯身拉住水晶公的胳膊，如内心所想那样把跪坐在地面的向导拉到怀里，隔着衣服摸索他坚韧的身躯。手指游弋着触到腰带，始终处在模糊幻境中的水晶公陡然惊醒，用他仅存的力气从英雄温暖的怀抱中挣脱开来，逃也似的后退，像遇到强敌却无力还手的士兵一样在阴影下瑟瑟发抖。  
“结合热不应该是双方的吗？”光不解地问，向自己的向导伸出手，“你也很难受吧，我也可以帮你。”  
“不，我没事……”水晶公慌乱地摇头，“就像以前说的，我是比较特殊的向导，结合热这种小事就算放着不管也不会怎么样……”  
“少骗人了，你难道感受不到自己体温有多高吗？憋着多不好过啊，过来，我们应该相互扶持才对吧？”  
“我真的没事……”  
“你是在惩罚自己的失态吗？说实话，我并没有怪罪你的意思，谁都会有不可告人的秘密，等你未来准备好了我可以听你说。”  
“我不想……”  
“没事，现在不想也没关系，我会等，我可是你的哨兵啊。”  
水晶公停顿了数秒，他沉醉于英雄的温柔，期间几次都有投入他怀抱的趋势，却总在迈出脚的瞬间改变心意，颠来倒去还是停留在了原地。蓝眸如镜湖，倒映着水晶公的身形与稚气未脱的面庞，他心虚地扯过兜帽，阴影盖住了大半张脸庞。待他终于缓住气息，唇角僵硬地翘起，语气也重归回城主应有的平稳沉静，隐忍、自律、心碎。  
“我的英雄，你不需要屈尊为我做额外的事，我，并不值得你的怜惜。”  
  
密不透风的深山老林中，两位冒险者一前一后慢步前行，脚步踩在无人开阔过的落叶杂草上，划出一条细窄的小径。走在较前面的光手中牵着阿马罗，山风吹拂着身上破旧的斗篷猎猎作响，他时不常会在分岔口停下，取出一条染血的破布铺平在手掌让阿马罗仔细闻取上面的气味。布片出自惨死在食罪灵爪下的哨兵，光在折返回战场整理遗物时无意拾起，没料到阿马罗的嗅觉竟灵敏到能通过沾满血腥味的破布指出哨兵走过的路线，运气好的话可以摸到人类居住的村落，甚至还可能与失散的朋友汇合。  
水晶公走在几星米远的身后，安静而温婉，与英雄保持在相敬如宾的距离间，他的状况已经好转了许多，屏障虽不如往常般牢固也达到了正常水准，微明的以太光环像守护神般笼罩在他与英雄身旁，将他们与杂乱的世界分割开来。  
自从溪畔那件荒唐情事落下帷幕，两人还未曾直面彼此说过半句话。更准确的说，是水晶公拒绝与光交流，无论他如何劝慰游说、或者发怒咆哮，他都还以恬淡平和的微笑，无条件接收下英雄的愤怒与不解，彷如封闭了内心的雕塑，连笑容都凝固成了唇边一条枯槁的裂纹。  
话不投机半句多，既然水晶公无动于衷，光也就不再煞费口舌，专心赶路，只是随手用匕首在树干上做记号的力道格外大，浓稠的树蜡都从刀缝处流了下来。途中几次，光都想要不要试着打破僵局，他悄悄侧头看跟在后面的向导，看他艰难地踩在杂草丛上，淤泥太多了，落叶又太厚，脚落下去像踩在块没熟透的奶酪上，每走一步都要花去很多精力。  
额角渗出的汗珠和紊乱的呼吸说明水晶公的体力已经不多，光内心一颤，攥紧拳，也顾不上还在冷战，快跑几步冲到水晶公面前，揽住腰背膝盖，毫不费力就把人抱在了怀里。突然的浮空让水晶公发出一声惊呼，他望向英雄，看到他也在同样望着自己，一蓝一红的瞳眸中倒映着彼此的影子。  
“英雄？”  
“太慢了。”光淡淡地说，“我们赶时间。”  
虽然负重增加，英雄的脚步却并未减慢，水晶公比一般成年男性要瘦小，抱在怀里并不比惯用的大剑重。路途颠簸，水晶公又不肯主动搂住光的脖子，几次都险些摔落，他只好将怀抱收紧，将水晶公整个人嵌进胸前，又担心不够牢靠，抓着他的胳膊环在自己脖子上保证安全，才继续在林中穿梭。  
不愧是同行中的佼佼者，光之战士脚速惊人，再加上哨兵的直觉让他很快摸透了树木生长的规律，很快便在茫茫树海中寻到了逝去哨兵的故乡。他以为驻扎在僻静村落旁的守卫会格外抵触外来者，甚至都做好了解释不通拔剑相对的最坏准备，没料到守卫们并未如想象中那样拔出武器刀戟相向，反而友善地敞开大门，将光之战士与水晶公当做贵宾迎接。  
光在穿着异域服装的青年簇拥下步入遗落于天井中的村落，挨个和人们打过招呼后，他才欠身放下水晶公。见多识广的城主似乎也因为原住民反常的热情好客而惊愕不已，都没注意自己的胳膊勾着光的脖子没有松开。两人面面相觑，害怕是不是中了诡计，对方过于热情又不想太过戒备，缩手缩脚不知如何回应。  
“呦，不愧是已经结合过的搭档，还挺亲热。”带着笑音的女声从不远处传来。  
“雅·修特拉！你没事真的太好了……”  
“是我们，除了你俩大家都好好的在蛇形枝休息呢，还天天担心你俩会不会遇到不测。”猫魅族的女性魔导师笑着迎上来，虽然因为一些变故双目失明，她仍可以通过以太的流动感知到生命的形体表现，当然也就看到了当众搂搂抱抱的两位熟人，“听说结合过的哨兵向导关系越亲密越能激发彼此的潜力，看来是我们多虑了。”  
水晶公如梦初醒，猫耳高竖，浑身打了个激灵，臊着脸立刻从男人怀里弹了出去。这少年般羞涩纯情的小动作逗笑了拂晓的魔女，她如同余裕成熟大姐姐似的向水晶公露出一抹意味深长地微笑，耸肩说道：“抱着吧，我又不介意。”  
“不是介不介意的问题……”水晶公长叹一声，低头避开光的注视，“被人误会了多不好，我不想给英雄添没必要的麻烦……”  
“怎么，情侣吵架了？”  
这次，光抢在水晶公前做出答应：“不管你对哨兵向导之间有什么特殊的理解，但是都说了我们远没有想象中那么亲密，连结合仪式都非常随意。”  
雅·修特拉不置可否的哼出声，苍茫瞳眸在二人身上扫视一圈，手掌若有所思地撑住脸。“算了，现在纠结这些也没有意义，你俩在森林里累坏了吗？要不要先休息？”  
“休息先不急。”光转身从行囊中取出染血的遗物，递到魔女眼前，“你知道这些应该交给谁吗？”  
既然是蛇形枝的居民，雅·修特拉必然熟记于心，残破遗物所散发出的微弱以太感应让魔女立刻辨别出死者的身份，她揉揉眉心，轻叹道：“这孩子，自己的向导不在了还不听劝阻非要出去巡逻……”  
“放心，他没有变成食罪灵。”  
“你下的手？”  
光没有犹豫，干脆地点头。  
“谢谢你，那孩子本性善良，只是失去向导的打击太大，才变得格外执拗，幸亏没有变成食罪灵，不然他的灵魂一定无法安息。”  
周遭安静了数秒，直到水晶公打破了沉寂。“我本来，可以救他……”他话音平静，光却品出一丝若隐若现的不甘心，“如果我当时能更加坚持，说不定……”  
“没有什么说不定，你已经尽力了，而且是他拒绝了你。”光握住他的手，牢牢攥住。  
“可是！”  
“没有什么可是，我们不是有更重要的计划吗？你难道要因为这点小事就蹉跎自误？”  
两人一来一回的辩驳听得雅·修特拉有些莫名其妙，她没兴趣探寻别人私下的感情矛盾，但是大战临头，同伴间起内讧可不是好兆头。她大踏步走到两人面前，礼貌而坚决地拽住光的手腕：“有话等会再说，于里昂热掌握了病变地脉的坐标，他急需和水晶公谈话。而大英雄你先跟我来，我带你去把遗物处理下。”  
光被比自己矮小许多的猫魅女性拖着往前走，视线中的水晶公逐渐缩小。“等等，水晶公还在原地……”  
“离开这么会就不放心？”魔女匿笑道，“真是怪事，你俩嘴上老说结合的很浅，关系也不好，但是在我眼中，你们的灵魂早已经融合在了一起，纠缠地难解难分。”  
“什么？怎么会……”  
此时，魔女已经把人拖到了一处石屋门外，她推门而入，把光带入了其中，才再次缓缓开口：“不过，你们之间的绑定痕迹和我所知的情况略有差别。”  
“你说。”  
“如果把哨兵向导分别想象成两段线，结合就意味着将线相连接，合二为一。你和水晶公的精神虽然也好好的融合在了一起，但是连接点格外杂乱，简直像是把线头反复拽断又反复系紧，纠成了疙瘩。”  
雅·修特拉的比喻过于意象化，光有些难以理解，魔女走上来拍了下他的脑袋，追问道：“你们以前见过吗？”  
“据我所知，并且据他自己所说，我们应该是没有见过。”  
“那就有问题了，水晶公肯定有所隐瞒。我以为他也就是对我们保持神秘感，没料到跟自己结合的哨兵也藏着掖着。”  
光心里不悦，迫切地想为自己的向导辩护：“我不认为他在利用我们，也不认为他有其他图谋。”  
“水晶公是位善人，这点我也赞同。”雅·修特拉把遗物收进墙壁上一处漆黑的格子，叹了口气，“不知是天生如此还是有别的原因，他总是一副随时都要牺牲自己成全他人的悲怆神情，再加上阻止光之泛滥的计划本身执行起来充满危险，不由得担心他会不会做些傻事……”  
“应该，没问题吧……”这番话让光的心里也没了底，情绪一并沉重起来。  
“希望如此。”魔女恢复往常的轻盈，回头朝光抛了个媚眼，“那就麻烦我们拂晓的万人迷多上点心，千万别让那位可怜可爱的城主遭遇不测。”  
不知为何，光之战士竟打了个哆嗦，全身的汗毛都倒竖了起来。  
  
独自在陌生的村落中心停留让水晶公有些难以适从，一双猫耳也蔫巴巴的垂下来。他在诺弗兰特境内是名人，就算是闭塞山村里的年轻姑娘也知道建立在雷克兰德山涧中那座辉煌的水晶之都，建立都城的是一位不知从何而来的始终身披长袍的神秘隐者，现在他本身莅临蛇形枝，而且没有掩盖容貌，露出与想象不符的年轻容颜，更吸引大家争相靠近，一窥真容。  
水晶公压低重心，凭借小巧的身形从被人摸耳朵捋尾巴的地狱中逃离，小跑着拐进阴影，沿着墙壁蹲坐在地上，长呼一口气，连日赶路的疲惫瞬间袭来，压得他有些胸闷。他侧脸去看熙攘的街巷，英雄还没有回来的迹象，如果他在身边，一定会想办法帮不善拒绝的好好先生解围，就算解不开，也会干脆利索地把他抱起来强行突破，对，就像刚才那样紧密嵌在怀中。  
两人在林野中奔走的画面浮现在水晶公眼前，脸蓦地红了。光的表情坚定，眼睛像繁星般明亮，侧脸棱角分明，没有收拾干净的散碎胡渣透着成熟男人的性感与沧桑。两具身体贴得如此紧密，心跳近在咫尺，呼吸融洽无间，在外人看来说不定和浓情蜜意的普通情侣没什么差别……  
兽类的低吼打断了他的白日梦，淡粉色的气泡被黑雾覆盖、击碎，落入地面，沦为散沙。英雄不知去向的精神动物静静伫立在水晶公面前，金色的瞳仁随呼吸收缩，像一柄随时会出鞘迎敌的利刃，戳破了他的臆想。水晶公从漂浮的美梦中惊醒，心间的甘泉又被苦酒所代替。他明明对英雄撒谎、隐瞒，自己擅自发誓绝不作出超过友谊的举动，又擅自做出那么逾越的事，英雄不计前嫌好好待他，除了感激，更多的是强烈的自我厌恶。  
光越是坦荡真挚，越衬托出水晶公的卑劣。就像诗歌中永远对立的英雄与小丑，本就不应该相提并论，他还不顾原本计划的近战，为骤然变得亲密的关系而感到异常欢心，这大抵，只能用恬不知耻四个字来形容了。  
水晶公望着精神向导怔愣片刻，轻声问道：“你刚才跑哪去了？英雄很担心……”  
“管的真宽，担心我干什么，多此一举。”黑豹不屑地嗤鼻，完全不把游荡在森林中的食罪灵放在眼里，“你们那会肯定不希望我在场，自主回避而已。”  
“说实话，我以为你会极力阻止我和英雄有肢体接触。”水晶公苦笑道，“意识到英雄陷入结合热的时候我本想询问你的意见，没料到你只是瞪了我一眼，转身就离开了。”  
黑豹不悦地用尾巴拍击地面，扬起层叠灰尘：“没办法，他需要你。”  
“如果英雄需要，你甚至可以不顾原则，利用别人？”  
“是的，只要是为了他好，我什么都会去做。”黑豹平静地点头，瞳眸像满月，像雪原，疏远冰冷，“就像我之前所说的，这次我会保护我自己。”  
不计代价，不计后果。


	9. Chapter 9

  
08  
  
连年的灾祸让诺弗兰特物资本就紧俏，与世隔绝的蛇形枝甚至没有与大城市经商的途径，全族人都仰仗自产自销、狩猎和山林之主的恩赐维持生计。然而深林中的部落虽然闭塞，热情却丝毫不减，尤其认定为同胞便会以家人挚友之道进行招待，赴汤蹈火都在所不辞，更别提为即将出征的冒险者准备一桌丰盛筵席了。  
光之战士一行推辞数次，却被雅·修特拉揽下，在蛇形枝具有极高地位的聪颖猫魅魔女狡黠一笑，光之战士便僵在了原地：“这点小事都不许，英雄莫不是瞧不上我们这个穷乡辟岭的小村落？”  
“哪、哪能啊！”光悄悄抹了把冷汗，强颜欢笑，“怕麻烦你们，大家都不容易。”  
“您可千万别这么说！”紧随在雅·修特拉身后的硌狮族青年鲁纳尔抢走了话题，“退一步讲，如果此行真能如你们所说的那样遏制拉凯提卡大森林境域内的光之泛滥，别说一顿饭，就算要在此白吃白住一辈子我们也心甘情愿！”  
盛情难却下，光只好勉强接受了大家的好意，得到讯号的村民们立刻作鸟兽散，各自忙碌起来。人们脸上挂着欣喜的神色，采来野花野果挂在树梢上，原木雕刻的圆形餐桌快速摆满果汁佳肴，充满野性的烧烤气味在空气中弥漫。转眼间，寡淡冷清的蛇形枝就被欢声笑语充满，连看守门岗的哨兵们都在胸前装饰上不知名的野花，热闹得好似在庆祝节日。  
雅·修特拉慢步回到同伴身边，毫无征兆地欠身致谢：“这么多年来蛇形枝的居民已经减少了一半，死亡的阴霾让大家终日郁郁寡欢，已经不知道压抑了多久。多亏了你们人们才重新笑了起来，就当是我私人的任性请求，今晚闹得放肆些吧。”  
“好！”阿莉塞自告奋勇地举起手，下一秒却把阿尔菲诺推到人前，“今晚让阿尔菲诺献歌一曲，保证点燃全场！”  
阿尔菲诺从妹妹的魔抓中脱出，躲在树后瑟瑟发抖：“哎！怎么是我！”  
“不唱歌，演讲也行，就把你从萨雷安毕业时的发言再说一遍！”  
“绝不！”  
身穿及地长袍的于里昂热伸手分别拦住吵闹的兄妹，就算劝架也保持着男精灵惯有的优雅高贵：“如果是希望活跃气氛，在下倒是有一想法。虽然学识尚浅，但我唯独对妖精语深有造诣，可以在酒宴上……”  
相互打趣逗乐的莱韦耶勒尔兄妹顿时浑身一震，两人同时转头，杏眼圆瞪，异口同声道：“不可以！”  
一旁的大英雄被逗得哈哈大笑，声音爽朗洪亮，自从来到这个莫名其妙的镜像世界他已经很久没有笑得如此开怀，连岁月在面颊表层刻下的沟壑也随笑容展平，显露出青年人的风发意气。水晶公也附和着轻笑，他与拂晓的诸位并不够熟识，普通交流尚可，如朋友般融洽就有些隔阂了，再加上本人本就有种疏离感，需要有人从侧面协助才行。  
光自发成为引路人，他倒退至水晶公身旁，用胳膊撞了下他的肩膀，故意抬高声音让大家都能听清：“你呢，你有什么拿得出手的余兴节目吗？”  
“我吗？”水晶公抿唇蹙眉，低头思索片刻后低声道，“曾经倒是会些鲁特琴，不知道……”  
“可以，那算你一个。”  
水晶公悔得想埋进地缝，又不想打消英雄的期待，急忙找借口推脱：“等等！我、我的鲁特琴已经损坏多年，没有乐器的话……”  
“乐器不用担心。”雅·修特拉似乎很满意水晶公不为人知的局促慌乱的反应，眉眼弯得像新月，“蛇形枝有传统，战士出征前一定要献上礼乐，所以妥善保存着原始的乐器。我等下让人找来，再给你调好弦，就当为明日祈福。”  
美丽的魔女表面真诚，言外之意早就显露无疑。你看，乐器准备好了，由头也十分恰当，这样你就没法拒绝了吧？  
真是惹不起的女人！水晶公在心里打了个寒噤，又在英雄热切的注视融化，输得心服口服。  
古林原住民的筵席比光所想的要简单，没有附庸风雅的规矩和客套话，没有难以果腹的华丽菜肴，极度接近冒险者的习俗。爽快量足的荤菜，明显带有手工痕迹的面点，还有，用木桶盛放的佳酿。当地人解释，这些闻着醇香的饮品只是葡萄汁，只是这批储存久了有些自然发酵，度数低到可以忽略不计。为确保可信度村民倒上几杯，光之战士早就习惯了这种场合，干脆地从村民手中接过木酒杯，和大家挨个碰杯。  
有了美酒増彩，庆典开始升温。鲁纳尔霸占了为水晶公准备的鲁特琴一支接一支地唱歌，年纪尚轻的莱韦耶勒尔兄妹只能浅尝兑水稀释过的“葡萄汁”，先不说庆幸自己逃过一劫的阿尔菲诺，阿莉塞大小姐可是意犹未尽地吵着要喝原浆。雅·修特拉话不多，站在桌边慢条斯理地啜饮，几杯下去脸色没有丝毫变化，脸庞依旧皎洁。于里昂热可就没这么幸运了，喝上头的萨雷安占星术士非要拽着蛇形枝的孩子们占卜未来，现在被当成了可疑的传教徒，恨不得当场把他扫地出门。  
欢腾的气氛让向来自持克制的水晶公也受到了影响，贪嘴多喝了几口，微醺让他有些迷糊，便摇摇晃晃地走到不起眼的角落坐下醒酒。风卷着树林的清新吹来，他餍足地将双眼眯成细缝感受着清凉，喉咙发出轻细咕噜声，牙齿咬着杯沿一通啃。  
“没想到啊，连无所不能的水晶公也会喝醉，连带着我都有点犯晕乎。”熟悉的男人声音从阴影深处传来，光在水晶公旁边坐下，两人肩并肩，享受远离人群的短暂静谧。  
水晶公呆滞片刻，又很快认出面前人的身份，弹簧似的弹起来，又被英雄拽着胳膊坐回原地。“英雄，你，嗝，你可是主角！怎么能在这里偷、偷懒！”  
光巧妙地转手腕，从他手里顺过酒杯，仰脖喝干了剩余的葡萄汁，答非所问：“你看你，舌头都捋不直了，喝水吗？”  
“喝。”  
光依言在木杯里续上清水，还给水晶公：“明天的事都安排好了？”  
清冽的山泉让水晶公清醒了三分，瞳眸也清澈了不少，从贴身口袋取出一张牛皮纸，摊开在英雄面前。手绘地图上圈圈点点，有许多记号已经被打了叉，只剩蛇形枝西北边的洞窟处画着一个圈。水晶公清清喉咙，解释道：“早些时候我已经和于里昂热跟雅·修特拉排除了几个疑似点，现在只剩最后一处，距离不远，几星时就能走到。以防万一也找村民确认过，那边的以太浓度已经高到连结合过的哨兵向导都难以接近，应该不会有错。”  
光随手指了一个叉号，问：“有这么多疑似点，你们怎么排除的？”  
“说来也巧，据雅·修特拉调查，大部分怀疑是病变源头的地脉都藏在森林东北方，正好是我们降落的方向。一路走来我始终观察周边，变异以太的浓度水平还算稳定，至少没有让我感觉到异常。”  
既然水晶公本人都没有察觉到问题，光当然也不会怀疑，点头称赞：“挺好，看来可以速战速决。”  
“想尽快回到艾欧泽亚？”  
“倒也不是。我是你的哨兵，你多年的夙愿也是我的，早点解决对你我都好。”光停顿下来伸展胳膊，双臂懒洋洋地交叉在脑后，仰头望向无尽之光，“这扭曲的天空我也看腻了，想早点见到正常的夜晚，喝酒也会多几番滋味。”  
略带醉意的水晶公又打了个酒嗝，孩子气的嘟起嘴：“你就是找借口不喝酒，害得别人找不到你就转头来和我碰杯。”  
“你是不是傻，酒量不行可以拒绝啊，懂不懂量力而行？”  
“对方那么热情，拒绝了多不好意思……”  
“你这样可是会被人欺负的。”英雄为水晶公的实诚摇头叹气，“再说了，你可以使点小把戏。我从以前开始就会偷偷把喝不下的酒含在嘴里，等没人注意再吐掉。你不是会魔法吗，在碰到嘴唇的瞬间让液体瞬间蒸发总是能做到吧？”  
品行端正的水晶公瞪目结舌，不敢相信地盯着光：“英雄，你这也太狡猾了！”  
“总比喝醉了出洋相强。”  
“嗯，也对，你说的有道理……”水晶公揉揉眼，情绪忽高忽低让他格外困倦，没力气继续争辩。酒真的是很好的理由，麻痹的神经让他暂时遗忘掉之前的烦恼和觉悟，任性地歪头，斜靠在英雄肩头，“你还没回答我，自己一个人在这里做什么呢？”  
光向阴影深处呶呶嘴，交叠的树影下隐约出现阿马罗鸟棚的轮廓：“整理明天行李，就算路途不远也要做好充足打算，这些向来都是我的工作。”  
“需要我帮忙吗？”  
“需要，我要你好好休息，为明天养精蓄锐。”  
光温热的掌心覆在水晶公眼睑上，理智让水晶公稍作挣扎，情感上又实在贪恋他的触碰，柔软地偎靠在哨兵的臂弯里。无尽天光从树叶间漏下来，明晃晃得刺眼，让人们与这个濒死的世界一样亢奋、癫狂。先前破碎的屏障已然恢复常态，阴影外几星米远就是笙歌鼎沸、载歌载舞的宴会现场，水晶公却仿佛没听到一般徐缓地呼吸着，如英雄要求那样睡得香甜。  
  
宿醉是冒险的最大禁忌，无论多么贪杯的冒险者，在执行任务前一夜都会以茶代酒，耽误工作是小事，丢了性命可就血本无归了。光之战士明白这个道理，其他人则远没有他这么老练，除了永远完美的雅·修特拉，大家都顶着黑眼圈不断打哈欠，根本不像大战在即，而是外出郊游。水晶公也包括在内，虽然看上去精神尚可，走起路来却轻飘飘的不太稳当，速度也慢，不知不觉就落在了队伍后列。  
“还走得动吗？要不要坐上来？”负责殿后的光从后面拍了拍水晶公的肩，关切地问。  
“没事，还可以。”  
水晶公咬牙坚持，虽然嘴上逞强，他却比谁都清楚自己的精神状态。脚似是踩在柔软的没有实体的云端，随时都有坠落的危险。越是强大的向导，对自身的要求就越高，宿醉让水晶公的思绪不受控地搅合起来，不断向外扩张，肆无忌惮地接受周边的一切情报。杂乱的信息在脑海中翻滚，宛如玻璃打碎后的映像，支离破碎到难以辨明，各类烦心事也依次浮出水面，像纠缠不放的污秽泥潭，生怕他从中清醒过来。  
还好，英雄就在他身边。水晶公深吸口气，敛住四散的游丝，尽可能全集中在自己哨兵身上。他试图通过这种不引人注意的方式让自己保持清醒，未料到英雄适时敞开精神，将凌乱的思绪和尚未完全清醒的醉态全数纳入胸怀，连那只满脸不情愿的精神动物都出手帮助，与他一起分担。仿佛被灌了口顶级醒酒药，水晶公骤然轻松了不少，他不可思议地望向自己的哨兵，怔愣着说不出话。  
这是只有结合过的搭档才可能做到的精神共享状态，与梳理不同，共享期间一人承担的痛苦会被分成两份，由搭档二人共同承受，大大提高生存率。但是完成并维持精神共享需要双方都具有极强的共情力，且足够亲密，常人根本难以企及，只有生死存亡之际觉醒的超我意识才能勉强达到。而现在，这几乎可以称为奇迹的现象就在古林中悄然诞生，而且，是用来醒酒……  
“看书自学来的，不错吧，第一次尝试，效果看来还行。”光从不为自己高于常人的学习能力感到自负，在他看来，高难度的精神共享无非就是换了种形式给水晶公倒了杯浓茶，举手之劳。  
“挺好的，很厉害……”说着，水晶公的手无意间扫过弗雷周身的黑灰，换来黑豹一声不满的低吼。  
光自满地笑笑：“以后再多练习练习，感觉还不能控制的很好。”  
所幸精神共享并不会泄露个人隐私，水晶公的秘密仍在心间隐藏稳妥没有被英雄察觉，他有些后怕，忍不住抱怨说：“不过，随便和人连接可不是好习惯，至少应该提前打声招呼，这是礼仪。”  
“明明是你先来找我的，怎么还怨起别人来了？”  
有理有据，纵是水晶公也无言以对。  
“还有，你酒量真的有够差。”英雄挑起眉，还煞有介事地晃晃脑袋，像是喝蒙了的醉汉，“以后别勉强自己，真抹不开面子就分给我。”  
以后，以后，又是以后。水晶公在英雄看不见的地方轻咬住下唇，美好的向往模糊了视线，他比谁都清楚，属于二人的以后已经所剩无几了……  
唐突来袭的食罪灵让光没能及时捕捉到水晶公的情绪变化，他取出佩剑还未迎击，敌人已经在阿莉塞的刺剑下溃不成形。与人形食罪灵比，兽形也继承了宿主的智商，战斗方式毫无规律也没有计谋，充其量是靠着数量优势乱杀一通，很好应对。当然，现在并不是感叹战斗轻松的时候，既然遇到袭击，说明他们距离目标地点已经越来越近了。  
蛇水湖面漂浮着繁茂的水藻，真如名字所说，像一条盘踞在林中的巨蟒。缠绕在身旁的不适感愈发强烈，已经作为哨兵觉醒的光都感到呼吸逐渐沉重，吸进肺里的空气宛如无数匕首，在脆弱的内脏里兴风作浪。未觉醒过的雅·修特拉和于里昂热已经不能继续前进，中途脱队，负责周边区域的戒备工作。莱韦耶勒尔兄妹继续陪伴了一段时间，直到结誓洞窟完全展现在眼前，才和英雄告别。  
就算有水晶公的屏障保护，由洞窟深处传出的死亡气息仍让他本能地感到恐惧。这里之所以会被认定为可疑地带，不仅是凡人难以抵抗的大量病变以太，也有传闻说洞窟里的原住民在一夜间全转变成了嗜血魔物，大部分离开了人迹罕见的森林前往别处，其余食罪灵则如同在守护什么一样驻守原地，从未离开。  
“紧张吗？”水晶公碰了碰英雄的手，问道。  
“有点。”光坦诚地回答，先行踏进宛如深夜的漆黑洞窟。哨兵的天性让他很快进入了警戒状态，蓝色瞳眸沉淀下来，冷静而可靠，“跟好我，千万不要独自行动，弗雷，去后面把守。”  
略显夸张的架势让水晶公有些不知所措，哑笑道：“英雄，你们像三明治一样把我夹在中间，是不是保护过度了？而且你是不是搞错了什么，论和那些怪物战斗的经验和能力，我恐怕在你们之上。”  
还没等光重新审视这位长相稚嫩的青年人，足以撼动脚下泥土的强烈震颤感便从洞窟深处袭来，噪音刺破屏障，光一阵耳鸣，险些晕厥过去。水晶公云淡风轻地举起法杖，气势凛然，默念几句咒文，火光呼啸着掠过，漆黑的深渊中立刻就响起了生物的悲鸣与落地的闷响。  
随后，水晶公捂住英雄的耳朵，为他施加了保护魔法，嗡鸣声立刻不见了踪影。“暂时安全了。”他说，“不过里面肯定还有埋伏，向导不具备哨兵的敏锐五感，只能拜托你来判断数量和方位了。”  
光呆愣地眨眼：“我听说向导都不擅长战斗。”  
“我是例外，除了魔法我特意学了些近身战斗方式，如果英雄需要我可以……”  
“好，我承认你可以自保，但是无论遇到什么危险也不要冲在我前面，会打乱我的战斗节奏。”光打断水晶公的自述，重新整备进入状态，像是决心挽回刚才的失败一样大踏步往洞窟深处进发。  
洞窟仿佛具有生命的活物，散布着食罪灵的茧，白色的茧不时蠕动，像是软壳的卵。为了避免战斗，两人紧贴墙壁前行，绕开了不少靠听觉判定活物的怪物，只是衣服偶尔会黏上蛛丝。巨型蛛网黏在偪仄的四壁上，抬起头，蜘蛛模样的食罪灵趴在上面进食。它们吃的可不是蚊蝇这种小型昆虫，而是鹿和野牛，堆积在地面的骨头山中偶尔会出现人类的头骨，光决定当做没看见，没有告诉水晶公。  
快了，快了，就快到了……光不断吞咽着口水，他能感觉到身体受到的无形压迫，滞塞的空气堵住鼻腔，呼吸沉重得像是灌了铅。就连水晶公都无法维持冷静的神情，细密的汗珠打湿了鬓发。随着深入，食罪灵的数量明显增加，但都很弱，或者说它们根本懒于战斗，沉醉在泛滥的以太中苟延残喘，最终迎来死亡。  
两人顺着墙壁转了个弯，进入一段狭窄到只能单人通过的直道，而在下一个弧度前，他们看到了光。  
准确来讲，是闪着璀璨金光的溪流，或者别的什么液态的、粘稠的东西。光芒从转角后透过来，令人不得不闭上眼睛。水晶公的隔音魔法因为时间而失去了效果，滋滋声持续增强，尖锐刺耳，仿佛要刺破鼓膜滴出血来。  
“英雄，我们到了。”水晶公温婉的话音带来抚慰，他重新施加了魔法，而后毅然决然地走向光芒，淌进成分不明的诡怪溪水中。  
“喂，水晶公你快出来，有毒怎么办！”  
“没事，你看。”水晶公拽着裤腿，露出完好无损的光洁小腿，金辉衬着他一声黑红装束，带有疏离的神圣感，“这并不是真正的水流，只是以太浓度过高的正常现象。因为以太密度比空气高，所以会沉在下层，加上光之泛滥的缘故呈现出金色，仅此而已。”  
光半信半疑地走过去，弗雷也伸出前爪，一人一只同时将手探进“水”中。没有潮湿的触感，也没有沙粒的粗糙感，仿佛在握着有生命的、流动的空气。一时分心就让光的神识险些受到污染，如果是普通人，恐怕早就变成和外面同样的怪物，靠吸食以太存活。  
不知不觉中，水晶公已经走出去了几星米，光芒将背影模糊成虚像，缥缈悠远。良久，他才转过身，侧目望着停滞在原地的哨兵，声音仿佛来自远方：“英雄，你在做什么？”  
“抱歉，我这就来。”光跨过界限，投入金色溪流。他快步追赶，直到两人间的距离缩短到可以伸手碰到水晶公的肩、牵住手，悬在喉口的心才掉回胸腔，重新跳动起来。  
“不要自己走这么快，我不是说了不许单独行动，小心我拿绳子把你拴起来。”  
“几星米而已，你就原谅我吧。”  
光不咸不淡地和水晶公开着玩笑，神情平静，脑中却回荡着一声带有哭腔的凄厉咆哮：  
我还能战斗，我还能保护你！  
不要丢下我，不要抛弃我，不要离开我……  
  
金色的光河蜿蜒着向深处流淌，强烈的光线耀眼，在深邃的通道中形成一种厚重的层次感。接触过量的光无异于服毒自尽，这些闪着神圣金色的光芒会影响人的身体结构，让肉体硬化、钝化，感受不到疼痛与情感，继而变成嗜血怪物。就算有水晶公在，眼睛看久了这些浓度高到可视的以太仍然让光不堪重负，眼睛酸涩胀痛，只能强迫自己摒弃视觉，专注于其他感官所带来的反馈。  
先前偶尔能听到的滋啦声不见了，此刻变成土崩瓦解的闷响，随着前进逐渐增强，十分诡异。既然水晶公说过，光之泛滥的成因是深埋于地壳下的病变以太通过地震涌现出来，就像中弹，不经过医治修补血会越流越多，越流越凶，直到干涸。很可惜，以太并不似人类有具体的血液量，谁都无法测算究竟要多久才能自主耗尽，可能一年，也可能一千年。  
大抵是因为接近源头，周边的食罪灵天天吸食高浓度的饲料，活人走过也无动于衷，不过光还是把沿途遇到的食罪灵一并杀死，以防夜长梦多。水晶公不再出手，他乖巧地站在一旁，为英雄加油助威。神出鬼没的弗雷这时走到他身边，做了个格外夸张地干呕动作：“装什么弱，太假了，不如你一把火全烧了来得痛快。”  
水晶公笑着摇头；“不行，在这里用大型魔法容易把我们也卷进去，很危险。”  
“你不是还会别的吗，怎么不去帮帮他？”弗雷挑眉，“比如，弓术。”  
“现在的状况完全不需要我插手，让英雄活动下筋骨也好。”水晶公并没有因为挑衅而乱了分寸，他避开不愿回答的问题，简单解释，并向英雄的背影投去痴迷崇拜的灼热目光，语调轻盈愉快，“而且，你不觉得看英雄挥剑奋战是至高的享受吗？”  
“你傻吗？”弗雷狠狠甩了个白眼，一脸鄙夷，不再说话。  
一路顺利，很快他们就抵达了泉水的源头。光想象过无数场景，无一不是声势浩大，比如倒流的瀑布，比如通往地面之下的门扉，等到亲眼所见，竟然有些失望地叹了口气。“就这？”他问，不悦地指了指地面上一个拳头大小的窟窿眼，源源不断的金光从中涌出。  
“就这，我都说了，不会多麻烦。”水晶公吩咐光留在原地，独自走到泉眼边，弯腰接近。强光将水晶公本就晶莹剔透的身躯照成透明，晶体化的胳膊变成了流质，美得头晕目眩。  
极致的美景在水晶公尖利的惨叫中戛然而止。手指解除洞眼的瞬间，不祥的金光宛如有生命的蟒蛇一般缠上来，想要侵蚀水晶公的躯体，他痛苦地抿唇，右臂已经浮现出明显的龟裂的痕迹，细碎的水晶块滚落、消融，手臂在金色风暴中摇曳，仿佛随时都会断裂的枯树枝。水晶公没有退让，他逆着风，神情坚毅，用力将右手向下摁，直到整个覆在洞眼上赤手堵住。  
汹涌翻腾的光芒戛然而止，洞窟骤然暗去，扰耳的杂音也尽数消失，一时间，深窟中只剩下水晶公吃疼的粗喘声。  
全部过程只有短短三秒，却仿佛度过了一个星历。  
光飞奔而来，从后接住水晶公的身体，让他可以靠在自己怀里。谢天谢地，他的胳膊没断，只是裂开了几条口子。洞已经被一块湛蓝色的结晶补上了，晶体颜色与水晶公的手臂近似，半透明，宛如一颗埋在地里的水晶种子，透过切面能隐约看到地壳下蠢蠢欲动的光之洪流。  
“结束了？”光扶着水晶公站起来，柔声问。  
“嗯……我用水晶塔的能量封住了破口，还施法将其凝固，这样就不会再继续外泄了……”  
“点头就行，别说话，我给你疗伤。”  
水晶公微笑着阻止，他极度虚弱，像一片易碎的玻璃，或者羽毛，柔软地靠在英雄怀里：“别费力了，一般治愈魔法和药物都对我无效，回到水晶都补充能量休息几天就好了……”  
“你是蓄电池吗？充电就能治愈。”光苦笑着打趣，把水晶公的胳膊架在了肩上，搀扶着原路返回。  
“蓄电池是什么啊……”  
“我在艾欧泽亚一个技术宅朋友的新作品，可以储备电量，方便携带。”  
“哦，那还挺方便的……”  
“等以后有空我带你去见他，他们搞出来好多神奇玩意，不比水晶塔里面的差。”  
“哈哈，好，等以后一定……”  
大量的消耗让水晶公几乎难以行走，全身的体重都压在光的身上，他很轻，像个没长大的少年，骨骼轻薄，隔着衣服都能摸到肋骨，让人不由自主地想去保护、疼惜。光抱住水晶公的左臂想往怀里揽，手指不小心撩起他盖住大臂的袖口，一截样式繁复的纹身从布料下露出端倪，赫然跃入光的眼底。  
是萨雷安的贤人纹身。


	10. Chapter 10

09  
  
“贤人纹身，说明他是从萨雷安魔法大学毕业的学生。”光之战士坐在寝室的书桌旁，伏案思索，心不在焉地划笔，在草稿纸上反复描绘他记忆中的贤人纹身。  
房间另一侧传来声冰冷的鼻音，化作人形的弗雷模仿人类侧躺休息的样子悬在被褥上，黑色头铠下的金瞳眯成细线，甩给主人一个鄙夷的白眼：“显而易见。”  
“既然他是萨雷安的学生，证明他也是土生土长的艾欧泽亚人，和我们一样因为某种缘由才来到了诺弗兰特。”光拽着疏于打理的棕色额发苦思冥想，羽毛笔顺滑的尾尖几乎都要被他咬秃，“也就是说，很大可能……不对，是百分百和雅·修特拉他们是校友，甚至有概率是同窗！”  
沉默半晌，弗雷翻了个身，极不尊重地背对主人，嘲讽道：“真是惊为天人的发现呢。”  
“由此可推断，水晶公一心想拯救的心上人大概率也是艾欧泽亚人……”想到水晶公曾提到的心上人，光呼吸一窒，声音愈发减弱，攥成拳的手背青筋暴起。他和传闻中的那个人素未谋面，是男是女都不清楚，却有说不清道不明的妒火灼烧着思绪，纤细的羽毛笔杆也被一掰两段。  
“喂。”弗雷的呼声将光从胡思乱想中唤醒，他伸手指了指摊平在面前的书本，“帮我翻个页。”  
“这点事你自己做啊！”  
“精神向导不能干涉现实事物，不然还要你们哨兵做什么？”  
弗雷不屑地态度让光泻了火，他不悦地跺脚，还是走到床边，弯腰帮自己的精神向导给书翻到了新的一页。既然是水晶都发放的读物，还是和哨兵向导息息相关，上面会出现水晶公的画像也不奇怪，光抱紧双臂，盯着在扉页上微笑的水晶公侧像陷入沉思。  
“思春期吗？”弗雷哂笑道，在口头打击自己的主人上面，他从来不留情面。  
光轻叹口气，合上书，说道：“其实，从拉凯提卡大森林回来后我就找于里昂热谈过这个话题，毕竟大部分猫魅族都靠狩猎为生，会离开族群接受到高等教育的人口本就不多，尤其水晶公还是红发红眼，更为罕见，又同在萨雷安学习，说不定有过一面之缘。”  
“他说什么？”  
“他说根据导师不同，萨雷安学生们的学习地点也各有区别，他从师路易索瓦总是四处游历，鲜少有机会遇到同门外的学生。”  
弗雷打了个哈欠：“所以就是没有线索。”  
“不过他倒是提到了一件让我很在意的事。”光停顿片刻，走到窗边，远眺城市尽头的水晶塔，“他说，距今两年前，摩杜纳郊区也凭空出现过一座与水晶塔近似的塔型建筑，隶属萨雷安的巴尔德西昂委员会本想派出一队探险队，但据说无法和负责相关研究的核心调查员取得联系，并且水晶塔就像昙花一现，转眼消失无踪，探索活动不了了之。”  
“于里昂热还说，虽然古代文明相关的典籍中曾提到过水晶塔，但是没有详细记载，无从考证，大家本就将信将疑。水晶塔的短暂出现最终被学者们归为是空气中以太造成的视觉误区，加上巴尔德西昂委员会所在的岛屿遭遇自然灾难沉，没于海底，也没有再继续追查。”  
亘长的发言迎来终结，房间陷入难耐的沉寂，光的耳畔却塞满了杂音。他想起摩杜纳，想起萦绕在梦境中的银泪湖、水晶塔，想起始终以背影示人的红发猫魅青年……大脑快速运转，猜想如春雨般细密地落在眼前，又因为难以解释的矛盾蒸发成雾，不可追寻。  
弗雷察觉到主人精神的异常，俯身坐起，金色豹瞳将他尽收眼底：“所以呢，你究竟想说什么。”  
“我、我完全不记得两年前的事……那会我还没有现在这么忙，好奇心也重，如果听到有神秘高塔凭空出现，必定会前往探索，但是我却连一丝记忆都没有……”似是受到混沌不清的过往所困，光静如止水的面容此刻如破碎的冰湖，裂缝通往混沌，吸引他落入其中。  
而后，夜晚降临了。  
无声翻涌的黑雾将他包裹，与不详的颜色相悖，暗影的胸怀温暖安心，宛如旧友间互相鼓舞安慰的拥抱。“你不能再想了。”弗雷说，声音沉稳、沙哑，一如黑夜本身，“再想下去，你会死，不，你会面对比死亡更恐怖的永眠。”  
“我可不想浑浑噩噩地苟活。”光尝试推开弗雷的手，却只碰到几缕袅袅黑烟，他平视着那双金色豹瞳，诚恳发问，“你有头绪吗？无论是两年前出现的水晶塔，还是水晶公，我的梦，你知道些什么吗？”  
“我知道。”弗雷直率地点头答应，“我全部都知道。”  
“那你告诉我！你不是我的精神向导吗？告诉我啊！”光歇斯底里地咆哮，胡乱挥舞的手掌拨开黑雾，试图一窥究竟，但他究竟应该看什么？能看什么？谁都不知道。  
“你有没有想过，你之所以会想不起，不是失忆这种烂俗情节，是因为自身的防御机制。”弗雷平静地反问，黑雾在寝室内弥漫，金色天光被阻隔在外，“你有没有想过，是你本人亲手埋葬了曾经的回忆，是你不愿面对过去，而不是过去抛弃了你。”  
光想反驳，想为自己辩护，他不是逃避责任的懦夫，从来不是。辩词含在嘴中几欲呼出，最终却只有一声羸弱的啜音。  
面对深渊的审判，他无可置辩。  
“你说得简单。”他低下头，像个不知所措的年幼孩童，“我连发生了什么都不知道，你让我怎么面对？”  
“直视你的感情，无论喜怒哀乐，还是憎恶、仇恨，接纳它，承认它。”语落，弗雷抬起手，砂砾般的黑雾穿透光的左胸，直抵心脏，“直视我们自己。”  
“如果我做到了，你就会把一切告诉我吗？”  
“不。”弗雷摇头，敞开胸怀，丝缕黑雾间一颗星烁闪着微弱而坚定的辉光，“届时，我将会物归原主。”  
光之战士抬起头，脆弱已从眼底尽数消失，蓝眸一如既往，好似浩瀚汪洋。他看着弗雷，隐约感到久违的怀念与力量，仿佛伫立在面前的并非源自哨兵思维的精神动物，而是曾一度比肩奋战的好友。雪纷扬落入眼底，他看到豪雪封山的库尔札斯，看到静谧的雪原和远风中的硝烟气息，看到阔步前往另一端冒险时陪伴左右的搭档。  
“我觉得我老了。”光苦笑着摇头，离开窗边，仰面坐在扶手椅上，“几年前，我连只给我端过水的服务生都不会记错，现在可倒好，搭伴冒险的朋友都记不清咯！”  
“想预防老年痴呆就去找点益智游戏，怨天尤人屁用都没有。”  
“你这张嘴就说不出好听话吗？”  
“多睡，多吃，多为自己着想，少点压力，不要做救世主或者烂好人，过几天就会不治而愈，爱信不信。”  
“我信我信，你看我这不就是在休假吗？”说完，光还特意把腿翘起在桌上，一副舒坦的大爷模样，“这么多天了除了外出吃饭就是在屋里休息，这叫什么，提前体验退休生活！”  
“赶紧退休，我也能省点心，找点业余爱好。”  
“怎么，你就那么想抓鱼？”  
他们又恢复了以往的状态，一方说笑一方讥讽，乐此不疲。光笑得有些累，喉咙干涸，起身倒了两杯水，一杯摆在弗雷面前，另一杯自己捧着，小口啜饮，视线不住向窗外飘。今日的宇宙和音市场格外热闹，光本以为是来了商队，仔细看发现攒动的人群大多是熟识的面孔，其中不乏炼金医疗管的医生护士们。  
“城里好热闹，难道是要庆祝我们凯旋？”  
“不是，刚分化出一名新的向导，城里要举办特殊仪式，水晶公也会到场。”  
听到水晶公的名字，光浑身一震，未咽下去的水呛到肺里，猛地咳嗽。“你、你怎么不早点告诉我！”他扔下水杯，飞也似的翻出衣服往身上套，衬衫扣子都错了位，“我袜子呢！”  
弗雷甩回去一个白眼：“你又没问过，我没有义务事事都跟你汇报。”  
“等等，水晶公已经可以下床了吗？我记得他昨天卧床不起不允许会客吗？”  
“出门散步遇到了，脸色有些发白，其余看着还凑合。”  
“哦，那就好……”光松了口气，也终于整理好纽扣，开始悉心盘算如何演绎一场自然而然的偶遇。  
自从离开拉凯提卡大森林的深窟回到水晶都后，他们两人就再也没见过面。看似简单的封印燃尽了水晶公的全力，使他一直处于意识涣散的状态，勉强维持的屏障是他尚未晕厥的唯一证据。光仍清晰记得返程那天，水晶公虚弱地依靠在他怀中，宛若风烛残年的病患，一阵强风都会斩断命脉。经简单诊断，是典型的以太大量缺失对身体造成的负担，没有确切救治办法，只能仰仗静养和命数。  
水晶公婉拒炼金医疗管的照顾，将自己安顿在水晶塔深处的密室修养。他侧卧在病榻上，在水晶塔莹蓝微光下接近透明，光甚至怀疑他身上的结晶体也在不断蔓延、扩散，几乎要覆盖全身。“不要担心……休息几天自然就好了……”水晶公眉眼含笑，迷茫的红瞳中全是英雄的倒影，一如既往的温柔，“反而比较担心你，最近几天没法为你做精神梳理，情绪不好的话请一定要去医疗馆服药……还有，不要擅自离开城市，在这里我还能保证你的安全，离开了就……”  
“别老惦记别人，好好养病吧。”光截断他永无止境的担忧，在额前弹了一下当做惩罚，“早点恢复健康，我等你。”  
我等你。说来简单，等来做什么？无非是按照原计划填补诺弗兰特境内的其余地脉点，眼睁睁看着他用自毁的方式奉献自己，理应冲锋在前浴血奋战的哨兵却只能躲在远处当观众。光攥紧拳，指甲陷进肉里，很疼，很不甘心。光之战士自认为并不信奉大男子主义，或者大英雄主义，但眼看着亲近搭档受伤流血却束手无策实在有背他的信念，尤其水晶公，他真的很想保护他。  
“他在看你。”弗雷冷不丁发言，光急忙追寻着弗雷的视线眺望向广场角落，一抹饱含暖意的橘绯色跃然眼前。他并未如愿与水晶公四目相望，身兼要职的城主此刻被孩子们簇拥，不时屈膝弯下腰，任由孩童们将采来的野花装点在红发间，根本无暇顾及其他。  
“骗你的。”弗雷耸肩，如果没有头铠遮挡面容，他定是一脸恶作剧得逞的坏笑，“你就那么在乎他？”  
期待落空让光气得头皮发麻，又不能和自己的精神向导置气，只能把怒火撒在金属门把手上：“他是我的向导，我当然在乎。”  
“你对他额外的关注极可能是源自结合后的生理反应，你要分清本能和本心的区别。”  
光之战士想不通，为什么所有人都在怀疑自己和水晶公的关系，连精神动物都要说三道四。他们只是单纯的搭档关系，现在如此，未来也不会……光心口一颤，摁在门锁上的手停止动作，他曾经笃信自己不会和水晶公产生超越战友的感情，如今已经不敢妄下定论。扭过头，视线飞往窗外，哨兵锐利的视觉让他得以看到遥远广场的动向，他看到水晶公对民众示以亲和温婉的淡笑，天光在黑袍上流淌，斑斓花环不亚于帝王的华美桂冠，衬得他秀丽俊美，宛如落入凡尘的神祗。  
一种邪佞想法在光之战士的阴影处滋生，愈发膨胀。他想要捕捉神祗，折断他圣洁的双翼，锻造牢笼，将他锁起在身旁寸步不离，独占他的笑容和恩宠……  
“喂，问你话呢。”弗雷低哑的嗓音再度响起，鼎沸的人声从窗外传来，将癫狂的妄想连根清除，“你能分得清本能和本心吗？”  
光收回视线，凶狠地踹开门，一丝不属于英雄的戾气从眼底划过：“啰嗦。”  
  
在水晶都的孩子眼中，水晶公不仅仅是受人爱戴的伟大城主，更是朋友、尊师，甚至血亲。每逢新生命降临，他都会亲自上门拜访，为新生儿献上祝福庇佑。象征希望的微风拂过孩童额前的柔发，寄托着前人的希冀与梦想，庇护他们走向和平的未来。  
许诺中的太平盛世并未到来，婴孩们倒是如约长大，无论是否觉醒，他们都格外亲近这位神秘的长者，只要在城内遇到总要抱着他不撒手，闻嗅他身上淡雅的青草芬芳，缠着他讲故事。如果没有特殊要务，水晶公便会抱起人群中年龄最小的孩子，一边漫不经心地讲故事，一边将贪恋玩耍的孩童挨个送回父母手中。  
今天同样，甚至更加难缠，小顽童们早就串通一气，躲猫猫似的围着水晶公的袍摆打转。刚赶走一边，另一侧又被包围，小肉爪揪紧衣摆，正常走路都受到了影响。水晶公体力还未完全恢复，根本经不住折腾，陪着孩子们玩耍几回合就已经有些难以招架。  
正当小恶魔们准备发动总攻击，一股力量抱住水晶公的后背，将他高举起在空中。不远千里赶来的光之战士低头侧目，望着企图围困水晶公未遂的调皮鬼们，挑衅地冷笑：“想要他？长高点再来吧。”  
脚边顿时一片哗然，本来哀叹于无计可施的孩子们此刻气得咬牙切齿，或踮脚尖或跳高，虽不足以把水晶公抢到手，能在敌人的膝盖上踹两脚也算解了气。一位下手格外重的男孩儿双臂叉腰，指着英雄的鼻子高声怒吼：“你等着，等我长大觉醒成哨兵，一定会把水晶公大人抢回来！”  
“好啊，随时恭候，打不过我可不许哭。”光之战士也不甘示弱，心智降回少年期，跟孩子们争得不可开交。  
最无辜的受害者麻袋似的挂在光的肩膀上，随他的动作左右摇摆，不留神就会有摔到地上的危险。“英雄，还是放我下来吧……”水晶公抓紧英雄的衣服，周边民众饶有趣味的视线让他脸颊泛起红潮，“大庭广众之下，多不好……”  
“没关系，让他们看。”英雄毫不在意旁人的看法，挥手赶走拦路的孩子，扶着水晶公的腰，把他小心轻放在台阶上。装点在发间的花卉中混了些杂草树枝，光弯腰想整理，无意间让后背露出破绽，败下阵来的熊孩子抓准时机发动攻势，猛地俯冲撞击害他脚底趔趄，连带着臂弯范围内的水晶公一起摔倒在阶梯上。  
他们现在贴的极近，皮肤贴在一起，温度在两人之间传递。呼吸声紧和，热气几乎喷到对方的皮肤上。光率先回过神来，他发现自己只要稍稍欠身低头嘴唇就可以触到水晶公的额头、眼角，颤巍巍的纤长睫毛一下下挠在心口，痒得难受。水晶公还处在摔倒的应急反应中，未能注意到这暧昧的一幕，他的手掌紧攥光的衣袖，指骨不住发颤，脊背蜷缩弯曲，仿佛一只受到惊吓而慌张无措的猫。  
海潮涨起落下，带动光的胸膛在急速地鼓动喘息。他用了半秒稳定情绪，半秒痛骂自己的无药可救，尽管可以将冲动归咎于哨兵对向导本能的亲近，委身于此的自己则更让他感到厌恶。而后，光撑起胳膊，把压在身下的水晶公扶起坐在阶梯上。  
“没事吧？”他低声问，扭身坐在水晶公身旁，帮他弹掉后背的灰尘，“那个臭小鬼，再被我撞到一定要好好教训下。”  
“小孩子都比较调皮，就不要和他们一般见识了。”说完，水晶公顿了顿，耳朵一竖，将手伸向最热闹的花圃方向，“开始了，快看那边！”  
“嗯？什么，擂台吗？”光眯起眼，看到本来工整的草皮上临时搭起了简易舞台，几位血气方刚的年轻哨兵在擂台里用木剑相互切磋。目的并非是夺人性命，大家下手都不重，身上也妥善穿戴着护甲，木剑打上去声音响亮，但完全不会对身体造成伤痛与其他负担。  
年轻时，光也参加过不少冒险者自发组织的对垒比赛，闲来无事还会去狼狱停船场溜达几圈。他比一般冒险者强出很多，总能快速赢得胜利，同样也就快速失去了兴趣。阔别多年看年轻人在斗技场上打得火星四溅，看到胜利者用剑刃抵上对方喉咙的洋洋自得，看到输家仰躺在地上不甘示弱，竟有些热血沸腾的怀念之感。  
“你要去吗？哨兵都可以参加，如果你想只要去和莱楠报名就行。”水晶公拍拍他的肩膀，“唯一的要求是下手要轻，不能见血。”  
光笑着摇头，他早已不是当年争强好胜的青年人：“我的武器是为了保护人而存在，不是伤人。不过，我倒是对突然举办擂台比赛的原因有些兴趣。”  
“哈哈，说来尴尬……”水晶公苦笑道，“每当城里有人作为向导觉醒，哨兵们就会像古老部族的角斗士那样用武力代替争吵，夺取和向导结合的权利，久而久之变成传统了。”  
“真是够老土的方法……”  
“哨兵向导本身就是古代文明遗留下的系统，传统些……也算得上情有可原。”  
看似无序的对话逐渐沿着光的意愿发展，他若有所思地歪着头，装出一副勤问好学的表情继续挖掘：“我看书上说，整套系统都是你提出并巩固至今的，哪来的什么古代文明？”  
“书本总会夸大事实，我怎么可能那么伟大，无论是哨兵向导的技术还是管理体系，都只是照搬来保存在水晶塔里的资料现学现卖而已。”  
“既然水晶塔是古代遗产，你又是怎么掌握其中技术的呢？而且，我听说艾欧泽亚也有过类似的记载，很可惜资料不完整，你如果有什么线索可就帮大忙了。”  
英雄尖锐的提问引起水晶公的注意，他并未欲盖弥彰地搪塞，而是发出一声含笑的鼻音，彰显出与阅历相符的余裕和从容，还有，恰到好处的疏离感：“英雄，莫非你是在套我的话吗？”  
“怎么可能。”光无辜地摊开手，初次试探浅尝辄止，收货甚微，但从水晶公对相关话题的敏锐程度分析，他已经又朝真相迈进了一步，岔开话题才是此刻最明智的选择。光把视线挪回到擂台，打了个哈欠，粗糙地岔开话题，“那么赢得比赛的人会怎样？能获得和向导结合的权利吗？”  
水晶公摇头：“只是恋战好胜的天性让他们想通过比武对决来赢取一切，毕竟潜意识里只有强者才能获得功勋和褒奖，但实际不然，并非是哨兵选择向导，而是向导选择哨兵。当然，这只是水晶都采用的方法，如果按照系统固有的规定，应该是由塔和管理人进行筛选，从千万可能性中选出同步率最高的两人就行结合。我认为有损人权自由，适当改变了策略。”  
光若有所思的蹙眉：“照你的意思，有没有绑定的向导和哨兵本身实力并没有直接关系？”  
“是这样没错，当然了，不少向导为了大局考虑还是倾向于选择强者，也是一种合理的资源分配。”  
“那你为什么选择我？”光话锋一转，语气极为严肃，“你选择我只是因为我拥有超越之力的庇佑，比一般人要强，可以凭一己之力扭转战斗形势，还是，有其他什么原因？”  
“首先，你说得对，我确实考虑到你具备超出常人的战斗力，且经验丰富，抗压能力卓越，是辅佐我的最佳人选。”  
光显然想从水晶公口中得到一个答案，一个能让他确切感受到有别于人的额外情感，足以为眼前的人豁出性命的答案：“既然有首先，是不是还有其次？”  
水晶公真诚的望着眼前的男人，大抵是由于身体尚未恢复，他的脸庞缺失血色，带有病态的苍白透明感。他轻轻一笑，用最平淡无波又最残忍的语调答道：“我没有其他的选择。”  
作为向导的你为什么没有其他选择？是什么剥夺了你的选择权？如果有其他选择，你是不是会和其他人结合？古代文明，萨雷安的刻印，曾短暂现身艾欧泽亚的高塔……谜团多如迷雾，明明人就在身边，却连人影都看不真切。水晶公啊，你到底是什么人，究竟何时才愿意揭开面纱，让我真正看清你的容颜？  
光清楚水晶公有诸多秘密瞒着自己，他自己也有数不清的疑问急需探明，几欲追问，又觉得时机不成熟，也不确定自己是否能接受水晶公的坦白而不至于心灰意冷。台上的年轻哨兵酣战正盛，木制武器敲击铠甲的闷响让他耳根刺疼，观众的呐喊助威听得他心里又烦又燥，约莫是哨兵的特殊身体素质在作祟。  
“水晶公大人？”温婉的男性嗓音从旁边传来，打破了降至冰点的诡异氛围，光一眼就认出是博物陈列馆的莫伦，为了获得更多学习资料，前段时间他没少叨扰这位好客的图书馆负责人。  
长发的人族男性不知何时起伫立在两人身边，脸色因为紧张有些发红：“我们是不是该出发了……”  
“已经这个时间了吗！”水晶公匆忙站起来，“跟你介绍下，这位就是最近觉醒的向导，接下来我会把他带到水晶塔里进行培训，等他成长到足以支撑自己和哨兵后会给予他自由选择的权利。”  
莫伦显然被庆典活动的架势吓到了，哨兵们的热情让这位尚不成熟的向导浑身不自在，精神状态岌岌可危，说话都带有不和谐的颤音：“这些都好说，能不能稍微低调些……我一个人觉醒，真的有必要全城出来庆祝吗……”  
水晶公安慰地拍了拍年轻人的肩，摇头道：“我也不想闹这么大动静，无奈我一个人说了不算啊。”  
“那怎么办……！”  
“你跟在我身后不要离开，有人和你打招呼就象征性回应下，这段路也不远，进到塔里就安静了。”说完，他望了眼仍坐在台阶上的哨兵，试探性地问道，“英雄，你愿意送我们过去吗？”  
光心情欠佳，挑眉仰望自己的向导：“你希望的话，就愿意。”  
“那就麻烦你了，我的哨兵。”水晶公欠身谢过，依照莫伦的要求绕过鼎沸的人群，三人紧贴市场外围谨慎前行，脚步极轻，墙壁的阴影行程天然保护层，光与暗的交界线模糊了人们的视线，期间只引起了少数几位到处乱逛的哨兵的注意。  
“莫伦！”哨兵朝受惊的向导吹了个不三不四的口哨，哄笑做一团，“等你学习出来，可要好好考虑下和谁做好搭档啊！”  
“对对，可要擦亮眼睛，认准谁会给你安全感。”为了证明，年轻哨兵还挽起袖子炫耀起傲人的眩二头肌，可以展示身材优势的轻浮姿态像极了苦苦求偶的雄孔雀。  
“这些都是次要的。”唯一的女性哨兵瞪了眼四肢发达的男士，诚恳地望向莫伦，“无论你选择谁，至少答应我们，千万不要投靠游末邦，好吗？”  
“不不不，这是绝对不会的！”莫伦连忙摆手，“我不会离开水晶都，而且我也没有收到邀请信……”  
一声高亢的兽鸣打断了庆典的欢歌，直冲天际，除了光以外的哨兵们痛苦地倒在地上，手罩住耳朵，四肢扭曲，如同在遭受酷刑。水晶公逆着金光望向高空，看到一只酷似巨鸟的食罪灵在水晶都上空盘旋，他拦下随时会扑上去的光之战士，自己也无意战斗，只是坚定地望着怪物收起双翼，降落在面前。  
食罪灵没有袭击任何人，只是从狰狞的鸟喙里吐出两封镶金的信件。光遽然注意到，这头面目可怖的食罪灵脖子上系着一个珠光宝气的艳俗项圈，活像贵族驯养的大型犬，滑稽可笑。  
“我收到了，你可以回到主人身边了。”食罪灵好似听懂了水晶公的言语，张翅飞离，不消片刻就消失在重叠山峰间。  
“莫伦，我想这封应该是写给你的。”水晶公从中取出一封，交到受惊不浅的莫伦眼前，“选择权在你，如果你想去，我不会阻拦。”  
莫伦脸色惨白，连忙摆手，碰都不敢碰那封食罪灵送来的信件：“不、不我不会去的，请您将它撕毁吧。”  
水晶公郑重地点头，用力将浮夸信封撕碎成两半，金箔纸悠然飘落，随后被一阵风吹散。还有一封……水晶公抿紧唇，不情愿地撕开火漆印，将信舒展开来。  
好奇心让光也忍不住凑上来，信纸一片空白，只有中心写着短短一行字。  
“桑克瑞德·沃特斯，已被处决。  
——游末邦军总司令部”  



	11. Chapter 11

  
10  
  
观星室内一片狼藉，拂晓血盟的诸位们聚集在屋里，或扶额思考，或冲动激进，或安抚劝阻，情绪状态各有不同。撕碎的纸片散落在地，屋室侧壁的晶体切面上有拳头砸过、细剑刺过的裂纹，昭示不久前刚发生过一场不够理性的激烈争执。哨兵的潜质已经从阿莉塞身上显现，包括冲动耿直的行动力，她挣开阿尔菲诺的桎梏，执剑跳起来，扭头就要冲出房门，肩却被一只成年男性宽厚的手掌摁住。  
光低头望向少女，目光沉稳沈静，姑娘的怒火顿时平息了几分。“放心，是假消息。”英雄笑着拍拍她的肩，朝阿尔菲诺使了个眼色，好好劝慰阿莉塞不要冲动。而他本人则弯下腰，把不幸罹难的碎纸依次捡起，回到水晶公旁边。  
始终在思考问题而没有说话的水晶公侧目，看着他的哨兵问：“何以见得？”  
“简单的战略思考。”光打了个哈欠，手指轻敲着太阳穴。他见多识广，多么阴险狡诈的手段都略有耳闻，年轻无知时甚至被老辣的政治家诬蔑过清白，根本没把这么等低级的挑衅放在眼里，“有几个原因。首先，俘虏从不是为了处刑而存在，核心目的是充当互换交易时的重要筹码。情报、人命、财物、或者其他别的互换条件都有可能，平白无故杀掉简直是暴殄天物。”  
“有道理，其他呢？”  
光轻笑着摊平手，轻吹口气，掌心中细碎的纸屑筛子似的摇摆，淡薄脆弱，完全失去了应有的震慑力。“如果你是一位不留情面，抬手就处死战俘的暴君，杀了人，会写封信郑重其事的送过去吗？会干出这种傻事的掌权者，大多嗜血如命，脑子不好使，文化水平堪忧，怎么会干写信这么文雅的事？要我说，如果他们真的有魄力动手把桑克瑞德杀了，肯定要大肆宣扬，比如搞海盗那种老套的砍了脑袋挂在城门上风干，还有什么五马分尸、凌迟处刑之类的，有多残忍多残忍，有多煽动就多煽动。而你，水晶公，你收到的也绝不会是一封客客气气朴朴素素的书信，而是处刑台前最佳观赏位置的镶金门票。”  
相较于阿莉塞铁青的脸色，水晶公则轻松许多，他淡笑着，赞许地点头，眼中是难以掩饰的钦佩：“确实，那边的君主有点……每当看到他，我就会感叹，教育的普及果然还是很有必要的。”  
“不过有一点很奇怪，虽然没明说，但对方会寄来这封信肯定是想给予我方什么启示……”光些微皱眉，手撑着下颚，斟酌道，“如果是正常人，肯定会像阿莉塞那样不管真伪先冲到对方家门口，如果这个是对方的目的，说明他们想用桑克瑞德当钓饵，将我们一网打尽。”  
裙摆上的饰物铮铮撞在一起，雅·修特拉从沉思中醒来，眼睫高挑，睿智而敏锐：“桑克瑞德，可不是那种会让人轻易抓为俘虏的无能人，他会想尽办法在被敌方所用前逃脱，或者，自刎。对方的真正目的并非用他来诱骗我们上钩，恰恰相反，我们才是钓出鱼王的上等饵食。”  
“原来如此！”经由同伴的启发，阿尔菲诺也顿时恍然大悟，“正因为他们也找不到桑克瑞德，所以要叫我们代劳！”  
趁着同伴们在发散思维，光蹑脚走到阿莉塞旁边，揉搓姑娘家梳理整齐的银色发辫，像极了和妹妹开玩笑的邻家兄长：“放心吧，桑克瑞德不仅活着，而且还活蹦乱跳，像跳蚤一样藏在敌人眼皮下面滋事闹事呢！”  
气氛刚有缓和的迹象，一声嘹亮的叮咚响又让大家屏住了呼吸。水晶公抬手，金属长杖的尖柄离开地面，不知是观星室本身清冷的色调所致，还是因为尚未消除的危机，他神情依旧严峻，发尾留白的温暖红发也未能融化表层的薄冰。为自己唐突的打断欠身道歉后，水晶公正色道：“现在掉以轻心还为时尚早，自桑克瑞德潜入游末邦已经过去了数月之久，既然对方没有一开始就进行追捕，肯定是他的所作所为没有造成危害，现在突然搞这种调虎离山之计，说明他们已经察觉到了我们在拉凯提卡大森林的那些小动作了。”  
雅·修特拉耸肩：“毕竟威胁到他们的利益，会想办法阻挠也是情理之中。”  
“关于这点，我一直有个疑问。”英雄举手，打断水晶公的发言，“我始终认为，对抗食罪灵并改善生活现状是整个诺弗兰特人民的首要任务，哪怕说不上众志成城，好歹也会齐心协力。最近一段时间看来，为此展开行动的似乎只有水晶都一家，别的势力非但不给予帮助，现在还有人百般阻挠，这非常不符合共同利益。”  
角落传来一阵柔软儒雅地哀叹，始终闭目养神而让人错以为已经睡过去的于里昂热将双眼眯成细缝，金瞳闪着无奈的晕光：“所言极是，在诺弗兰特地区的其他人眼中，愚者恐怕是我们。”  
面对英雄大惑不解的视线，水晶公揉开眉心的褶皱，勉强开口：“英雄，你还记得我们在森林见到的那位因为失去向导而溃败的哨兵吗？”  
“记得，记得很清楚。”  
“当时他嘴里念叨着海边的乌托邦，你还想我询问含义，当时情况特殊，后续也跟着一连串事故，尤其是……”话刚过半，水晶公似是想起发生在浓密深林中的不齿往事，脸颊羞红，目光也随眼睫遮掩扑朔起来，“尤其发生了那种事，一直没能抽出时间和你好好解释……”  
英雄大度潇洒，他已经回到向导身边，两人的精神浅浅链接在一起，亲密却客气。“没关系，特殊情况，我能理解。”他轻言安慰，“现在呢？能好好解释清楚了吗？”  
水晶公点头：“其实，除了水晶都，诺弗兰特还有另一座专门用来收容保护哨兵向导的城池，名叫游末邦。无论是规模、人口、财力、军队，那边都要比水晶都强大数倍，人民富足，生活无忧，因为建立在与世隔绝的海岛边，故被人称作海边的乌托邦。”  
“既然这么强，为什么不联手？这种时候搞敌对关系对谁都没有好处才对。”  
“自上一代掌权者上台后，游末邦改变了战斗方针，全力寻找与食罪灵共存的方式，并且，他们成功了。”水晶公故意停顿片刻，注视着英雄惊愕的双眼，证明自己所言均为事实，“他们的方法很简单，既然哨兵更容易受到感染，就让一部分觉醒的年轻哨兵故意接触光之以太，在变异过程中由己方培养的向导进行压制，借此将食罪灵变为同伴。由于种族意识，野生食罪灵也就自然认定游末邦为同类，狩猎进食会特意绕开城镇周边，多年来区域惨死在食罪灵手下的案例少到可以忽略不计。”  
“由食罪灵保护人类不受食罪灵侵害，有意思。”光紧蹙眉头，思绪仍在不停思考，“所以他们是在……主动创造食罪灵？这真的可能吗？变成食罪灵后人类本身的意志会被抹去，从此变成受人操控的怪物，一般人类都不会点头答应吧。”  
“实际上，他们只需要牺牲极小一部分人，便足以保证整全部市民的安全，死亡数量比水晶都每年在抗争食罪灵战役中逝去的哨兵还要少。”  
“牺牲？”一阵骇人的冷笑从英雄口中传出，眼底含着锋锐冰晶，“你确定是牺牲，而不是谋杀？”  
“最初提出反对意见的哨兵，是当时游末邦最强悍的几员大将，大家都反对与嗜血妖魔为伍。可惜，多么强大的哨兵也无法反抗向导的意志，当时同意这项提案的女性哨兵用自己强大的精神力控制住哨兵的思维，让他们主动投海自杀。因为这件事，没有哨兵敢正面反抗，尤其一般民众吃到了甜头。后来，每过段时间，游末邦人民都会像挑选祭品一样从底层贫民窟找来些哨兵，一边以死威胁，一边诱惑他们说只要从命，就会安排他们的亲属住进城里，保障生活，软磨硬泡几回合，大部分都点头答应了。”  
“听上去是那种迎合大部分人利益的做法，倒也称得上合理。”光用手指轻叩太阳穴，装出一副认真思考的模样，“然后，某位不懂变通的贤者出面阻止，并拒绝了游末邦的联盟邀请，从此结仇。两家老死不相往来也就罢了，那边的掌权者时不时还要像现在这样搞点幺蛾子，妨碍下你的计划，以免触怒本就不好控制的食罪灵，害自己小命不保。”  
果然，什么都瞒不住英雄的眼睛，水晶公苦笑着低头，权当默认。“我明白，自己的所作要付出更惨重的代价，也知道会拖累别人，但是……”  
“你不想看到有人为了集体利益而惨遭杀害，对吗？”  
“无论出自什么原因，杀人就是杀人，都不该用大义加以粉饰。”兴许是意识到情绪有些失控，水晶公合上嘴，将唇瓣抿成细缝，侧目望向英雄，委屈地像只犯错的小动物，“抱歉，我……是不是太幼稚了？”  
“以普遍观念来看，确实有点。”光毫无忌讳地点头，“在这种乱世前，为了集体的性命而舍弃小部分人，无偿不是一种正确。”  
“英雄……”  
“不过，我更欣赏你的决断。”光欠身致意，眼睑下垂，虔诚地鞠躬，“大难当前，选择与之抗衡需要比委曲求全更高的觉悟，你什么都没有做错，继续走下去便是，我会时刻陪伴在左右，不离不弃。”  
望着英雄含满真挚的湛蓝双瞳，一股热气由左胸下翻涌而出，水晶公只觉得浑身的血液都在沸腾，连水晶化的胳膊都重新燃起暖意。如若不是还有别人在场，水晶公或许会短暂忘记顾虑，张开臂弯，情不自禁去和面前的哨兵紧密拥抱吧。那些独自奋战的辛酸年月和难以释怀的生离和死别都已成过往，从今往后，他将不需独饮愁苦，不再寂寞。  
交杂在心底的浓烈情感几近从眼底溢出，水晶公微微偏头，绸缎般的浅红额发像幔帐般遮住瞳眸。犹豫再三，他终究还是咬紧嘴唇，千言万语也化作唇边一抹随处可见的淡笑：“谢谢，我……真的非常感谢你能理解……”  
“小事。”光调皮地眨眼，“那么问题来了，既然是敌对势力，派桑克瑞德过去是有什么任务要执行吗？”  
“桑克瑞德，是擅自潜入游末邦的。”已经有些耐不住性子的雅·修特拉取代水晶公，解释道，“游末邦严格限制外来人员进入，我们也不想惹麻烦，最初只是派桑克瑞德去调查那边地脉的破损情况，谁料到他丢下工作想办法混进了游末邦。期间写来一封信，说什么城里来了很多向导，而且大家的精神状态都很奇怪。”  
“没错，这件事我也一直想不通。”水晶公追着说下去，“从前几年开始，游末邦不惜掏出国库去全世界各地寻找向导，给出极具诱惑力的财富后将他们接往游末邦，先前寄给莫伦的恐怕就是邀请函。字面上，他们承诺会给向导一个优越的生活条件，只要稍微出力就能保证他们的安全，实际情况谁也不清楚……”  
“怎么会？向导也是人，总得给家人报平安吧？”  
“说来蹊跷，别提信件，连口信都没有。”水晶公的嗓音逐步低沉，透出一丝诡异的气息，“凡是走进游末邦的向导，就再也没有过任何消息，就像消失了一般。世俗批评他们沉迷享乐，忘了糟糠故乡，也许桑克瑞德就是发觉了问题，才义无反顾地潜入了敌营。”  
“基本情况我明白了。”光正色道，“那么，你们准备怎么做？是继续维持现状，还是干脆应了这场鸿门宴？”  
终于触及核心问题，水晶公挺直腰际，深深吸气，气息蕴在胸底：“我想派你一个人去游末邦寻找桑克瑞德，等碰面后等待信号，在保证安全的基础下进行撤离，我们会在附近做好接应。”  
“也好，人越少越不容易引起注意。”雅·修特拉点头赞可，“尤其大英雄是已经觉醒过的哨兵，只要扯谎说自己愿意为游末邦效命，很轻易就会被放进去，不过最好有足够的应急措施，以防失败。”  
水晶公的提议获得广泛认同，一声年轻女性特有的高音域打断大家热烈的讨论，在观星室内回荡不息，“我不允许！”不知何时，阿莉塞已经甩开哥哥，手持刺剑快步冲到水晶公面前，眼眶红得引人怜惜，“游末邦对外背叛者多不留情面你比谁都清楚，一旦暴露……就算是英雄也难逃一劫！”  
尖锐的寒气抵在额首，水晶公却毫无怯懦：“我知道，但是我们没有其他选择，在场也没有人比他更适合执行这项任务。”  
光用手推开刺剑，伫立在水晶公面前：“你有多少把握？”  
“百分百能成功。”  
“具体计划呢？”  
“暂时不能说，但是，”水晶公坚定地抬头，与英雄四目相对，“请你相信我。”  
又来了……光之战士眼角抽搐，避开水晶公的注视，并暗地谴责自己的动摇和草率。他早就吃够了轻信他人的苦头，做事前总会多方考虑、仔细规划。然而，他所有的生存原则在水晶公面前都失去了效果，听到这种毫无计划的可疑作战，心底连半点疑虑都没有产生。并非受到向导素的蛊惑，而是发自真心地、理所应当地信赖着水晶公，信赖着这位迷雾萦绕的神秘男子。  
活见鬼，到底怎么回事……  
光烦躁地抓揉本就凌乱的棕发，咬咬牙：“好，知道了，我去。”  
  
为了保证行动的隐秘性，光之战士不顾阿莉塞的反对，决定一人上路。游末邦所处的珂露西亚岛在水晶都正西边，与大陆相隔一条海峡，阿马罗虽然方便，可惜数量稀少，容易被发现端倪。本来，乘船便可轻易抵达对岸，无奈水中也有鱼形态的食罪灵，渔夫与船员都害怕出海遭遇不测，大多都搬去城镇居住，港口码头门可罗雀，放眼望去一片萧条，连艘不漏水的扁舟都寻不到。所幸光之战士身怀各项生活绝技，砍来些木板材，左修右补，好歹修好了一艘可以临时出海的小船。  
旧船在波涛间摇摆，有种随时会覆舟的错觉，光不敢掉以轻心，一路不敢休息，始终亲手掌舵，目光没有离开罗盘半寸。幸运的是，沿途并未遭遇海怪袭击，风平浪静，北洋湿热的海风也格外喜人，虽然孑然一身寂寞了些，但航海过程还算可以接受。  
陆地近在眼前，空旷平展的海面向外无限蔓延，体现出球形天体的特有弧度。光眺望地平线，发现水天交接处的虚线不再是纯粹的苍金色，透出一丝熟识静谧的墨黑，说明他们在拉凯提卡森林做出的努力没有白费，等计划如预期完成，诺弗兰特会重归夜幕的怀抱，他们这些来自异世界的旅行者也会扬帆起航，回到艾欧泽亚，自然也就会和水晶公别过。  
海风吹起白浪，光揉揉被蛰疼的眼睛，还未来得及缅怀惋惜，海就过去了。  
大抵是因为外貌还算大众，性格足够随和，光很容易便混进了游末邦外围的贫民窟。恰巧今天是每周一度的允许底层人民进城的机会，运气好的人能趁机寻找到工作，借机留下，这其中不乏涉世未深的年轻哨兵。为了此次任务的成功，光特意婉拒了水晶公的保护，人造向导素冲淡了萦绕身边的青草香气，守门的侍卫又不太机灵，糊弄几句就躲过审查，正大光明步入游末邦华丽的厅堂中。  
来之前，光对游末邦已经有了基础印象，等到亲眼所见依旧遭受了强烈的视觉冲击。装饰繁复精美的室内装潢他见多了，乌尔达哈皇室金镶玉裹的会客厅、伊修加德教皇厅流光溢彩的玫瑰花窗、阿拉米格王宫内古朴磅礴的彩绘壁画……虽然他会咂舌于上流社会的穷奢极侈，也仍会用探求美的目光去欣赏、赞美。  
游末邦的内饰却让他彻底词穷，只想埋头赶路。  
论华美程度，游末邦不逊于光之战士所见过的任何宫殿，却毫无美感，纯粹是金钱和奢侈品堆叠而成，好似裹在艳粉绸缎下的臃肿暴发户，香肠粗的指节上戴着宝石，丝毫没有文化的韵味。居住在此等庸俗都城的人民也好不到哪去，擦身而过的贵妇人身上飘出浓烈麝香，呛得他差点打出喷嚏。  
借助地图，光很快摸清了游末邦的城市结构，这座城等级制度森严，身份越高越可以住在高处的豪宅，据说距离天堂更近。作为间谍潜入的桑克瑞德肯定不会在短时间内获得贵族的地位，他要么打扮成一般平民生活在底层，要么铤而走险想尽办法接近有钱有势的掌权者，设法达成目的。  
桑克瑞德，一定会选择后者。  
光之战士一边在脑海中模拟朋友的行动准则，一边沿树梢层外侧的长廊溜达。这么久没有寻求外援，说明经济得到保障，肯定是找到了合适的工作，可是哪家店肯雇佣这位身份不明的男人呢？光百思不得其解，埋头思考也没注意脚底路况，被地板中央一块凸起的木板绊了个趔趄。  
多亏手边有支撑的墙壁，光扶墙站稳，指腹无意中碰到一面光滑的玻璃。只是眼角余光匆匆扫过，光之战士就触电般浑身战栗，震耳轰鸣在耳畔回荡。他做了几轮深呼吸，抬头聚焦，将嵌在玻璃后的画像尽收眼底。乍看上去，这只是一幅随处可见的群体肖像，画面浮夸绚烂，几名身着清凉、裸露香肩的美丽猫魅族姑娘在中心斗艳，极符合一般男性的审美。  
光的注意力当然不在那几位舞娘身上，视线平移，最终落在画布边缘。也是一位姑娘，银白色发辫，裙摆轻盈，笑容甜美，哪点都称得上美女，唯独体格相对魁梧，最应惹眼的胸部却平坦得像个男人。光不由得贴近，仔细端详，心中感叹游末邦的土大款还是懂得多元审美的……不过这张脸，这个气质，好像有点眼熟？  
又观察片刻，英雄险些挥拳砸碎镜框。根本不是像不像、眼不眼熟的问题，画中的姑娘完全就是不折不扣的男人！  
“这个混蛋，早知道不来救他了……”光咬牙抱怨，跟随宣传画的指引，很快就找到那间名为“蜂箱”的夜总会。  
根据时间，现在是正中午，夜总会门外热闹非凡，内里也座无虚席，真不愧是有钱人，根本没必要考虑时间安排，一天二十四星时都可以寻欢作乐。光躲在门扉的阴影下面探头张望，很轻松就在重重人影中看到了自己寻找多时的人。  
在见到真人前，光之战士仍在怀疑自己是看走了眼。他做贼似的窥视舞台角落的银发“女性”，他身披薄纱，露出脊背和腰腹，灯光与舞蹈让皮肤表层蒙上一层薄汗，在迷离的堇色灯光下妖娆而妩媚。与中央舞台搔首弄姿的舞娘不同，他气质凌冽，舞蹈充满力量，明显经过特殊训练的紧实肌肉随舞步拉伸，幅度虽大却丝毫不显累赘，不似勾人性欲的曼舞，而是勇士出征前的战舞。  
乐曲结束，观众席上掌声雷动，舞娘们依次鞠躬谢幕，银发“女性”也走下舞台，走向一位肥头大耳你的贵族男人，大约是他的常客。男人不怀好意的龌龊淫笑让光一阵反胃，眼看他就要伸手去摸舞者汗涔涔的侧腰，他急忙压低音量，呼唤同伴的姓名。  
“桑克瑞德！”  
嘈杂的音乐压过他的声音，一般人绝不会察觉到。桑克瑞德当然不是一般人，他是训练有素的谍报人员，多么微不可言的轻响都逃不过他的耳朵。  
世界上最尴尬的事是什么？  
以前在酒桌上，曾有醉汉勾搭着年轻的光之战士的肩，问他做爱时没锁门被别人撞到会怎么处理。光想了想，笑着答，“撞到就撞到呗，总不能用物理手段让对方失忆吧？”当然，他每次办事都会仔细锁门，从没真正遇到过这么尴尬的突发状况。  
现在，英雄直接跳过了预习、培训和演练，一步迈入实战，直面熟人的女装现场。他僵硬地朝桑克瑞德招手致意，全身都仿佛都在冒疹子一般不自在，心想这可能比误入熟人的性爱现场还要难堪。桑克瑞德明显怔愣了片刻，而后温婉地鞠躬与客人告别，踩着淑女碎步奔到门边。  
“这位客人，您可算来啦！这么多天不出现，桑德拉差点以为您变心了！”桑克瑞德刻意捏高嗓子，不细听确实像声线偏低的姑娘家。他大方挽住光的手臂，贫乏的胸口紧贴上去，暧昧极了。在外人眼中，他俩是随处可见的嫖客和陪酒女，只有浑身冒冷汗的光之战士清楚，被“美人桑德拉”用力紧攥胳膊是多么痛苦的体验。  
离开夜总会一路，桑克瑞德始终搂着光的胳膊，轻车熟路地穿梭于人流中。两人离开树梢层，沿下行台阶大抵走了几分钟，直到拐进下层居民区，他才逐渐放慢脚步贴墙前行。躲开一队巡逻卫兵的注目后，桑克瑞德反手摸开一扇隐蔽的门，二话不多说，抬脚就把光之战士踹了进去。  
“好疼！”光捂着磕红的脑门，大声抗议，“好久不见面了，就不能客气温柔点吗！”  
“你来的可真是时候。”桑克瑞德扣上门锁，冷哼一声，“眼看我就能成功套出情报，你一来，到手的肥鸽眼睁睁飞走了。”  
“你完全可以当我不存在，先忙自己的事。”  
“这么久没见面，就算是我也难免会有个人情绪，还是保险起见比较稳妥。”  
光看着久别重逢的朋友，紧张的心情终于归于平静，用戏谑的口吻打趣道：“最近过得怎么样？桑什么来着……桑德拉？”  
“如您所见，风光得很。”桑克瑞德玩笑似的提起裙摆，有模有样地扭腰转身，蕾丝花边在空气中翩然舞蹈，“适应裙子和高跟鞋并不难，忍住不去剁掉那些擅自摸腰摸胸膜屁股的咸猪手才是难题。”  
“你怎么跑来当舞娘了……”  
“没法子，人要吃饭，游末邦物价还挺高的哈。”  
“不，我不是问这个。”光撑住额头，距离上一次摄入向导素已经过了大半天，疲惫和大量新情报让大脑不堪重负，太阳穴突突跳疼，“为什么？到底什么事这么重要，让你不惜打扮成这样也要留在游末邦？”  
桑克瑞德不急于回答，扭头望向房间深处，随后，一阵风扑进了他怀里。“这就是我留在这里的原因。”他淡然回答，光低头去看，发现一双如小型草食动物般胆怯的眼睛也在同样观察着自己。  
“女孩？”  
“不愧是你，一眼就能看穿我的易容术，周围邻居都以为她是男孩子。”桑克瑞德说完，为女孩解开暗藏在发丝间的辫绳，橘色长发洒下来，宛若温暖艳丽的朝阳，“一个大男人带孩子太显眼，伪装成被渣男抛弃不得不当舞娘赚钱的单亲妈妈和身体孱弱的私生子要好很多。”  
光屈膝蹲下，视线与少女持平：“你叫什么名字？”  
女孩显然对陌生男人心怀戒备，她无助地摇头，把脸缩进桑克瑞德怀来躲藏起来。“她叫琳，是游末邦隐藏多年的秘密武器。如果想扳倒这座假乌托邦，她的力量必不可少。”  
“抱歉，能不能麻烦你说详细点……”  
“你从水晶公那里听说过游末邦的历史吧？这孩子的祖母就是最初用精神力控制哨兵集体自杀的女性向导，虽然尚未完全觉醒，但她确实继承了同等的潜力，是极为罕见的强大向导。”  
“所以，你是担心她觉醒后被游末邦利用才保护起来？”  
“这只是其一。其二，也是最重要的。”桑克瑞德将手搭在女孩肩上，眼中满是宠溺，“她向我求助了。”  



End file.
